Gym Days and Moments of a Lifetime
by Alexisminamino
Summary: Moments and events surrounding a loner who all his life pursued a professional career. Now having one, his life began to surprise him as he joined a gym... A Hiei and Kurama Fic
1. Chapter 1

Gym days and moments of a lifetime

I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho

This is predominantly a Hiei and Kurama fic...

It's been a while since I've written anything and I hope this story is deserving of your time. It originally supposed to be a one-shot story but it took on a life of its own. I tried to have it ready before Christmas, but that didn't happen. I hope you enjoy it. I don't have a Beta, and I somewhat rushed myself to have it written in a time wise fashion which is why the beginning moved so quickly, so please be kind with reviews. However, reviews of all kinds (good critiques especially will help a lot) are welcomed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter One

Bouncing around from gym to gym never settled well with him. With a slender built, natural grace, pale, flawless skin with dark red hair adding a wonderful contrast, Kurama was a rare variety of his kind. His heart shaped face, vibrant, green eyes and soft spoken disposition always created inaccurate surmises in terms of who he was. The new gyms seemed to host different people with the same stares.

Finding no true reason not to remain a regular at this particular gym as he was finally settled in his perfect domicile, Kurama, purposely in oversized black sweats, a folded tenugui tied over his hair line to keep his bangs away from his face his hair wrapped up as to hide its length, left the locker room as he placed headphones in his ear. With slight humour, he realised his routine became as a celebrity who would rather kept their identity hidden.

As he perused the people, he noticed with thankfulness, that the demographic was a serious bunch. After the few, initial, appreciative stares most re-focused on their workout.

Growing up in a dojo, figuratively, and quickly climbing the black belt ranks, he appreciated his slender built, which prevented him from seeking out the weight area, dominated by the seemingly alpha males. He wasn't a part of the dojo any more, which prompted him to acquire a gym membership. He adored his flexibility and body strength too much to allow time progression to undo all he worked for.

One reason he fell in great comfort and appreciation for this particular gym was the fact that they had a cage. Well it was a special area composed of poles, beamed, gymnastic straps and hooks for stretching and body weight dominated exercises.

Always drenched in his own sweat, Kurama, with a satisfyingly tired disposition, left the gym. Food and sleep were always his top priority after a wonderfully draining but content workout.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Push!" Came a loud voice and by no means was it rowdy and craved attention. "Push man, push!" Came the man's voice again, this time urging Kurama to glance into the uncharted territory of the weight area.

The sight that greeted him was truly hilarious. Three men, as he mentally noted that they always seemed to work out together, were around the bench press. The orange-haired fellow was under a great amount of mechanical strain as the black haired loud one yelled at him.

"Gah! Urameshi!" The man yelled in return, feeling overwhelmed as he spread his legs with hoped to receive traction aid from a more efficacious foot position.

"Push, man push! One more!" The one, Urameshi called and Kurama stifled a chuckle as the entire scene reminded him, with lucidness of child birth.

"Ah!" The man finally hooked the bar and sat up, panting harshly with a satisfied grin.

"See, I knew you could do it, Kuwabara." Urameshi replied with a slap to his back as he stood.

"Of course, I the mighty Kuwabara Kazuma..." He started in a deeper, manlier tone as he stood erect, chest up and a thumb pointing towards him until his other friend shut him up, his deeper voice nullifying the self adoration moment of the other.

"Shut up and move. This is how it's done." He was shorter than his other two companions but as Kurama observed them while continuing his routine, noted that by no means was he inept. If ever, he didn't need a cheerleader and performed more repetitions per set. Kurama could have sworn he saw the metal bar bend under the amount of weight they stacked on it.

"Good for them." He muttered to himself as he moved to the stretching area to cool down.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After observing the three friends, Kurama found himself doing more as they amused him, especially the dark haired one with the orange-haired man.

 _'Urameshi and Kuwabara._ ' Kurama noted as he wondered if anyone knew how much information he could acquire from just observing people.

The other one was quieter, but he knew his stuff and he worked out better than the two. He wasn't amicable as the other two and most times he was mean to the orange-haired fellow but overall, they seemed to be good friends. That thought forced Kurama to think of who he called friends.

In his life, no true friends existed. They were friends from school and friends from work, people who wanted something from him, but none proved to be long term friends. There was only one; unfortunately he moved to New York with his family years ago, leaving Kurama to start all over again. It was during those times he noticed that even acquiring male friends were insidious, especially when he grew his hair.

 _'Yomi._ ' He remembered but squashed that thought. Though they became good friends in college, and became under the impression that he would be a long time friend, he betrayed Kurama, only giving Kurama the option to cut him off completely before they graduated. Even if Kurama forgave him, he doubt Yomi would do the same. Some relationships proved harder to mend once the trust was betrayed.

Exiting the locker room, he walked to the stretching area for warm ups. Moving to the gymnast area, he jumped and grabbed onto a rail as he began pull up, squeezing his back muscles for added power.

"I didn't know you were that strong." A familiar voice said before Kurama jumped down to face the interrupter of his moment.

"Hey." The one he came to know as Urameshi greeted with big, brown eyes and a friendly smile. His muscular biceps were glazed in a thin sheet of sweat that even darkened his yellow tee shirt which once had sleeves.

"Hello." Kurama answered with a smile before jumping up again to fulfil another set of his routine.

"What else do you do?" The intruder asked and Kurama realised that he wouldn't be leaving.

"I do mostly body weight exercises."

Really!" He answered a bit more surprised than expected, slightly insulting Kurama. "Because my friends and I only see you do those hard, freakishly flexible gymnastic moves on the monkey bar."

Such a casual confession piqued Kurama's interest. "You watch me?"

Grinning, he gave a reply Kurama wasn't expecting. "As much as you watch us." The man grinned when Kurama turned away to hide his true expression of how he felt being caught.

"Well." Kurama started as he recovered. "What I do require lots of strength, though I may not show it."

Seeing a sceptic hue washed over the man's face, Kurama gestured for him towards the gymnastic rings. With ease, Kurama held on to the rings, straightened his legs directly in front of him to ninety degrees and lifted himself straight into the air, perfectly perpendicular to the floor. A perfect split later as he controlled his movement gracefully down to his start position.

"Try that then." Kurama dared as he stepped aside for the one who awkwardly held his body up and was barely able to move his legs past a ninety degree angle.

"Crap, that's harder than it looks." He chuckled sheepishly.

"This is my forte, as that is yours." Kurama said with a gesture to the dumbbells and barbells.

"You're right." He grinned but this time it was happier. "Well good luck with your workout. I'll see you around, no doubt."

"Bye." Kurama returned with a smiled, shaking his head at the nerve of him but couldn't be anything else but amused at the unexpected encounter.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A fortnight passed when Kurama saw the crew together again. When Kurama was noticed, Urameshi waved, only given a smile in return. When the other witnessed that, the orange-haired one's reaction was priceless.

"What Urameshi! You talked to the model. You're a traitor! When did..." As he was ranting, Urameshi tackled him.

"Shut up man, you're loud!" He yelled with equal frequency.

The quiet third one just walked away from the other two with just one glance towards Kurama.

"Oi, wait up man." Crawling off the bigger one, Urameshi dashed towards his other friend.

"Are they aware they are in public and everyone can see them?" Kurama asked to himself thoroughly amused. Fixing his tenugui around his head, Kurama walked over to his usual spots.

As he worked, a personal trainer in uniform came over to him. Not wanting to be on the ground as the suspicious man walked towards him, Kurama stood.

"Have you had your complimentary one on one personal training session as yet?" He asked somewhat casually but something did not seem true to Kurama. His aura was unsettling.

"Yes I have." He replied speciously. He did hope to have one but he found that it wasn't a need and especially not with him.

"Well, that's good. I see you've been a serious regular. I like that." He added and Kurama thought most likely his gender was being mistaken, again. Hoping to cut the interaction short from now on, he took control of the conversation.

"If the need arise for a session, who may I ask for?" He asked and the trainer grinned.

"Kishida Karasu." He bowed. "What is your name?" He asked.

Proudly, Kurama answered. "Minamino Shuichi."

With a frown, he shook his head as if he heard wrong. "Shuichiko? Right?"

"No." Smugly he affirmed. "Shuichi."

"Oh." Disappointment screamed out at him and he couldn't avoid the smile that formed on his face.

"It was nice to meet you." Kurama said in an air of dismissal. Still bewildered, the trainer walked away.

"You should be careful with him." A voice said to his left, from behind.

Turning, he saw the orange haired fellow as he seriously studied the retreating form of the trainer.

"Did something happen?" Kurama asked as he noticed the other two walking towards them.

"He is bad news." Urameshi said as the other dark haired fellow nodded and Kurama couldn't help but admire his deep red eyes. It was unusual, and Kurama found comfort that he wasn't the only one with rare traits.

"What happened?" Kurama asked again and Kuwabara answered, his usual goofiness that was always admired was extinct, only underscoring the seriousness of the situation Kurama knew nothing about.

"A few months ago, two women reported that he touched them inappropriately during training sessions. When we heard that, knowing that Keiko and Yukina want to join this branch, Hiei hacked into the system to find out more on him." He said and as he spoke, Kurama tried to follow with no knowledge of whom the names belonged to.

"Yea, dude is gifted in that." Urameshi uttered thankfully gesturing to the quiet dark haired one.

' _Oh, his name is Hiei._ ' Kurama noted mentally.

"Apparently a year ago he was accused of rape but they didn't have sufficient evidence." Urameshi added and Kurama frowned.

"How is that possible?! There are standard evidences that classify a rape case."

"Hey, we're fire fighters not police officers. They have their own corruption." Urameshi raised his hands in defence.

"You're fire fighters?" Kurama asked with a somewhat fond tone, dissipating the seriousness as the three realised their position.

"Uh, yea. Hahaha." Urameshi laughed. "Well, he's the true fire fighter." He said pointing to Hiei. "I'm a rescuer of people from fire and he is a rescuer of cats out of fire and anything else." In a jocund tone he elaborated their role while in action, the grin increasing in diameter after every word.

"That's very heroic." Kurama praised.

"So what agency are you a part of?" Kuwabara asked.

"Agency?" Frowning, Kurama turned to him.

"Yea, Urameshi's girlfriend follows all the prettiest models and when we told her about you, she couldn't find anything about you when she did her search." As he said it, Urameshi's eyes widen in horror as he gave him a blow to his head.

"You idiot!" He yelled. "You weren't supposed to say that!" Urameshi yelled and the one he came to know as Hiei, grunted.

"Fool." He said before folding his hands over his black clothed chest and leaned against the pole nearby.

 _'Nice voice._ ' Kurama thought in appreciation. He always adored deeper voices because he didn't have one, but his was a really smooth deep one that topped the rest he appreciated.

Chuckling in amusement, Kurama spoke, placating their violent behaviour.

"You thought I was a model? Why?"

"Uh, it's not hard to see why we thought so. I mean look at how you dress. It's as if you don't want to be recognised and then without the clothes, you look the part."

"Idiot." Hiei replied casually as the slip hit Urameshi.

"You're an idiot Urameshi." Kuwabara yelled as he hit him, creating another brawl.

"You saw me naked?" Not worried or stunned, but rather calm and curious, Kurama asked. He knew he was always in black sweat suits while in the gym, and never showered there either as he lived close by.

"Uh, no." Urameshi replied as he stood upright, Kuwabara struggling to his feet.

"We're men. We have a vivid imagination and besides, you're by far the prettiest in the gym."

"Are you sure I shouldn't be worried about you than the trainer?" He hoped his level of entertainment was not apparent to the other three.

"Uh, yea. We just ... you just caught our attention and especially when you started looking at us." Urameshi explained the best way he could.

"Yea, you watch us too!" Kuwabara grinned triumphantly.

"I admire your buddy system, not undress you with my imagination."

Kurama knew they expected him to be mad but he knew something they didn't. He was just waiting for the right time to tell them.

"Yea, I believe you. So you don't like anyone of us either. And besides, look at how we dress. You can clearly see how we look. You're the mystery that teases us to wonder." Urameshi rebutted defensively.

"So you have a crush on me?" Thoroughly amused, Kurama almost laughed especially when Kuwabara and Urameshi's cheeks became slightly florid.

"Well I don't know how I should take such news. I honestly never thought of dating someone of the same gender." He finally confessed and waited.

"..."

"..."

"WHA!" Kuwabara yelled in horror.

"You're a dude! Dude! You're a hot dude." Urameshi said; his mouth open and eyes wandering over Kurama.

Kurama couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm Minamino Shuichi." He officially introduced himself and that seemed to sober them, well except Hiei who seemed unperturbed. Then again, as Kurama thought, that didn't mean much as he rarely showed anything else during his observations of him.

"Oh right, I'm Kuwabara Kazuma."

"I'm Urameshi Yuusuke and he is Jaganshi Hiei." Urameshi introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Kurama smiled.

"Yep, and to clear out all of that misinformation. I'm never that wrong!" Urameshi noted.

"I'm glad to clear the air."

"Yea, so I heard you shamed Urameshi with your superior acrobatic skills." Kuwabara noted with heavy humour as he laughed hard.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Months later, Kurama realised he found potentially true friends. Occasionally either Urameshi or Kuwabara would bother him, in a nice way during his workouts; in awe at how he could do those things with the ropes and beams. He wasn't a gymnast but their equipments did benefit him.

"All of these things seem too seductive and you don't make it easier. It shouldn't be right to be so sensual when working out." Urameshi once said to him.

Having been around him long enough by now, Kurama learned how to interpret his humour. Though he noticed the initial crush he had on him did not go away with his true identity revealed as it did in Kuwabara, nevertheless it didn't alarm him. Then there was Jaganshi, who was still a mystery and a man of very few words. The trainer, however, was hovering about and Kurama's instincts told him to be on alert. For some reason, he felt the revelation did not hinder the man's motives.

Certainly Kurama knew better than anyone else that he could defend himself if need be, but it didn't mean he would provoke the situation to prove it to his new friends. So when they began taking turns to bother him more often than before, Kurama allowed it especially when Kishida's presence became more frequent and his attention more focused. It was then he truly felt he had friends, his own buddy system.

Walking towards the station where he could do both pull ups and dips, knowing from his last encounter with Yuusuke revealed his triceps were weak, Kurama mentally prepared for it.

Seeing Hiei walking over while browsing his phone, possibly for music, Kurama smiled. He was the only one who never bothered him but rather kept a watchful eye from a distance.

Performing his pull ups, he felt eyes on him. He hated the feeling of being watched. Cleverly, he observed to see Kishida hovering, using the fellow gym mates as a ruse.

"Your rest is too long."

Kurama jumped when he heard the deep, familiar yet not accustomed voice.

Turning, he smiled at Jaganshi.

"During this time, I think it's wiser to observe my surroundings." Kurama smiled, though a somewhat nervous feeling began to surface in the pit of his stomach.

' _Uh, could be that new pre workout I switched to_.' He thought as he returned his attention to Jaganshi, the nervousness still present but faint.

Doing another pull up set, Kurama jumped as Jaganshi stepped up and executed pull ups and dips back to back in a circuit.

Stunned, wishing he could, Kurama spoke.

"I wish I could do that."

"Try it." Jaganshi said as he gestured to the machine.

"Uh." Hesitantly, Kurama stepped up and turned to face him.

"Turn the other way." He said but Kurama rejected with a shake of his head.

"I know I can't do it but still want to try. If I attempt it by facing you, and I fail, I'll have more space to catch myself if I fall instead of hitting the back board." Kurama debated and Jaganshi shrugged indifferently.

"It also gives me a clearer view of Kishida." Kurama added softer, forcing Jaganshi to take a step closer to hear him.

"Do it." With muscular arms folded over truly powerful chest, he stood there, waiting.

Taking deep breaths, Kurama hesitated and he saw Jaganshi beginning to lose his patience. As he took a step forward, Kurama spoke.

"Okay, I'm going to do it. I'm just nervous." He said before he lifted his feet off the platform and held his body upright.

"Bend your elbow to a ninety degree angle and straighten up again." Jaganshi instructed and Kurama bit his lower lip as he slowly attempted but couldn't as he couldn't control it.

Rushing forward, Jaganshi caught him and held him up. With both hands firmly on his waist, Jaganshi assisted him carefully.

"Thanks." Kurama said as he tried not to use Jaganshi's hold as too much of an aid as he did it again but he knew it wasn't just his strength that allowed him to finally execute a full body dip.

Stepping down, Kurama breathed out as he grabbed his water bottle from the ground. "Gosh, that was hard."

Wordlessly, Jaganshi completed another round of his circuit.

"Again." He said and Kurama's eyes widen.

"Are you serious?" Kurama asked but then realised who he was talking to; the most discipline person he ever knew. "Of course you're serious because I just did two."

Stepping up again, Kurama tried but still needed assistance. With Jaganshi holding him, he used it more as a guide to confidence than as a crutch. With his head bent down as he bit his lip in concentration, Kurama forced himself to push out more repetitions.

Glad he did it, though with help as it was a start, once he was done with the last one, he held himself in the start position and looked up at Jaganshi.

"I can do it." He smiled and that rewarded him with a small smirk that spoke, 'I told you so' which caused Kurama to marvel how good it looked on him. Slightly mesmerised, Kurama forgot to let go, until he started to feel a burn. Then he noticed their close proximity and Jaganshi still holding him up.

"Um." It was Kurama's voice that brought his senses back as he turned away. "Thanks." He added as he stepped down when Jaganshi pulled his hands away.

Hearing a slight commotion behind them, they turned to see Kishida stomping away.

"Hmm, what's his problem?" Kurama said thoroughly entertained.

"Hn." Jaganshi said before continuing his workouts. Kurama remained with him as Hiei showed him another variation of dips for him to execute, to strengthen his underdeveloped muscles.

"I definitely don't need a trainer." Kurama said at the end as they walked to the locker room and Hiei smirked but said nothing.

Walking to his locker, he opened it and turned to say something else to Jaganshi but stopped as Jaganshi's compression tee shirt went over his head. Kurama knew he was built but it only finally hit him when he saw what lied under the fitted workout gear. Quickly, he turned away as he felt his stomach's nervousness again.

 _'I need to change my pre workout. I should not have switched_.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The point of having a holiday was to rest, but Kurama wanted to go to the gym, only justifying with himself why it was important. It was his 'me' time there with socialising. It was a very healthy way to live, adding priceless value to his life on top of the benefits of exercise. As it was a holiday, he was home, on his couch with nothing to do but watch romantic movies because that was all the networks were airing, to his detest. Finally settling for an animated movie, he ended up falling asleep.

It was in the afternoon when he realised he missed the entire movie. Lazily sauntering to his kitchen, he was reminded that he procrastinated on buying groceries as he knew the holiday was coming up where he would be in favour of sales.

Donning a light coat, he left his home for a cool walk to the store. Pushing his trolley as he moved from aisle to aisle, he heard some loud commotions carried on by familiar voices. Turning the corner, he saw none other than Urameshi and Kuwabara brawling over something. Instantly, he noticed Jaganshi's absence.

"Hey." He greeted and they stopped, stared and frowned.

"Oi, Kurama, that's you?" Yuusuke asked as he stepped away from Kuwabara.

"Why wouldn't it be me?" He asked but then he remembered how unflattering he presented himself while working out. "Yea, I have bangs." He noted with a smiled.

"Yea, and everything else. Dude you look so different out of the gym." Yuusuke added and Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"We're shopping for dinner. Since we work almost all the time and the only people we see are the other guys, we come together and cook every evening." Kuwabara said and Yuusuke nodded with a grin.

"Hey, you can come. It will be fun." Yuusuke said with an inviting smile. Kuwabara backed him up with a grin.

"Alright. I just need to finish my shopping. This saves me from cooking." Kurama added gratefully.

"Well, you can help us because it's our turn to cook."

"Yea and because Hiei decided he's not 'babysitting' us as he says, he went to another store to get some other stuff." Kuwabara muttered somewhat resentfully.

 _'I agree with him_.' He thought before answering. "I'll see you in half an hour then."

After aiding in the options of things to buy, Kurama returned home to restock his cupboard before departing to the firehouse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stepping in, he never thought he would be fortunate to be in the position he was in with regards to being with heroes, promoting a very content feeling to distend within him, knowing all he did was work, lots of work, more work and few gym moments to add colour to his existence. Before he spotted anyone, he was noticed.

"Hey, who are you here with?" One wearing partial uniform said.

"I'm a guest of Urameshi... "He was cut off before he said anything else.

"Oh them." Another fire fighter said before pointing to the ladder that disappeared into the floor above.

"Thank you." He said before leaving but was still in ear shot to hear what they thought of him.

"Dude, she's hot. Why do they get all the good women?" The first one said and the other agreed.

"And from the looks of it, she might be Jaganshi's because Urameshi has Yukimura and Kuwaba..." He didn't hear the rest as their distance increase.

"Jaganshi's?" He retorted but before a proper feeling with regards to that thought can be felt, he smiled as he spotted Kuwabara.

"Yo Kurama!" He yelled and everyone turned to him.

"Oi, you made it." Yuusuke rushed out. "People this is Kurama. Kurama, this is Jin, Shizuku, Chuu, Rinku the rookie, Touya..." As he called their names, they all either grinned, waved or jumped.

"It's nice to meet you." Kurama said at the end, realising they all wore the baggy fire fighter pants and the house tee shirt.

"We're in the kitchen." Yuusuke said and he led him in where Hiei was sitting, gulping down a beer with Kuwabara now back in the kitchen, watching the pots on fire.

"I thought you're not supposed to be drinking." Kurama asked Yuusuke quietly.

"We're not, but technically we're off duty and besides, it's just beer. Once we stay sober, it's fine." Yuusuke grinned brazenly as he took two from the fridge.

"Here, relax a little. You're in the best hands." He added and Kurama smiled as he accepted it.

' _They do have their own corruption_.' He reminded himself with thoughts of Yuusuke's former words.

With his drink in his hand, he walked over to the pots Kuwabara was overseeing.

"What are you cooking?" He asked and saw dashi being prepared, sushi rice, tamagoyaki, grilled vegetables and the chicken soaking in a marinated sauce. _'Wow, I'm impressed_.' He thought.

"Taste it to make sure it's edible." Yuusuke said from behind him as he rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I don't need to." Kurama dissuaded his need to have him taste it.

"Please." He importuned. "Hiei put his hand in it too so we have to make sure it's good."

Chuckling fondly, somewhat more at ease yet more aware when he was reminded of Jaganshi's presence, he acquiesced with Yuusuke's suggestions.

With Kurama putting his hand in the food as well, everyone tasted the difference. After many complements and more beers drunk than needed, with commands that he must visit again, Kurama was finally able to leave.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

With the way his regular visits to the gym made him feel, Kurama opted to his old pre-workout. When he still felt as though it could be indigestion but could not prove it, he addressed it with his physician during his annual medical check-up. As a custom, after his doctor's visit, he usually visits his mother as well and spends the weekend. It was one reason he didn't change doctors when he moved.

"I'm glad everything is fine. We should never take that for granted, having a clean bill of health." His mother, Shiori reminded as she dressed the dining table with the prepared meals.

"I'm always grateful for that. I am taking it seriously so I only expect to hear good news." He replied with a smile as he helped her place the dishes on the table before taking a seat.

"I agree. So how's the gym? I can see you're as slender as ever." Giggling, she commented and he grinned.

"I am hoping to remain this size. You are aware that I rather become more rarefied from my years of acquired skills than to regress due to the progression of time." He grinned and she chuckled.

"Yea, it was a great investment and it moulded you into such a wonderful person. It's hard to believe you gave me such a hard time when you were younger." She laughed and he shrugged.

"I was young." His voice was calmer and softer than it ever was for the evening. "I was five." He justified and she beamed.

"Yes, but even then I wouldn't have traded you for anyone else. When you began you martial arts training, you took it to heart and changed so much. You began to involve me with your life that I couldn't help but cry with joy."

"It is only fair." He uttered and felt a slight nervousness when his mind brought him back to the gym and the good friends he gained from such a place. "Speaking off, there is something I want to ask you about." He started, his tone taking on a serious air with an expression to match.

"Anything dear." Concern screamed out at him as she spoke, her posture shifting closer to him, bending over the table.

"I've been having some odd sensations in my stomach while at the gym. I thought it was my supplements but my doctor said no. I have yet to find out what causes it." He said, hoping her years of wise mothering would enlighten him on the cause of his ailment.

"Hmm, that's odd." She frowned at him as she thought of a possible cause. "What do you do before? Maybe you distressed your stomach with a particular workout? What kind of people are you around?"

He thought back and explained to her of his usual view on people and how he felt while seeing and being around them.

"Oh my!" She almost screamed loudly, vividly showing her excitement. "My baby is in love." As she said it, the horror that flashed across her son's face, urged her to calm down. "Love can, at times, make you feel sick and upset if it's sneaking up on you. Dear, it is quite fun and natural to fall in love." She reasoned but he rejected with the shake of his head.

"No." He breathed out as he began to make sense of it, as it appeared to be true. How did he not know? He couldn't have known!

"Why not? She must be very beautiful with a nice personality to capture your attention. It is good to be in love." She reasoned with a comforting smile but that faded as she perused the negative and horrific expression on her son's face.

"Why do you seem to be opposing this? It is something to embrace."

"I'm opposing it because it's a 'he' not a 'she'. It can't be mother. You must be wrong!"

"Shuichi." Sadly she uttered his name as she saw his conflicting emotions.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter One

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

Gym Day and Moments of a Lifetime

I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Thank you Foxy for my first review and I am very glad you like it. I really appreciate your kind words.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Two

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

During his weekend stay, his mother sort to comfort him but he wanted nothing of it. It still felt it was not what it really was. Deciding to not use anything for his first day back in the gym, insisting it was his supplements, he set out to prove her wrong, though her being wrong about something as such would be farfetched. Unfortunately, his mother seemed to be right. His supplements, whether it was the pre-workout or anything else, it was not the cause of the nervousness that brewed in the pit of his stomach, or made him much more aware of the presence of the one who caused such an affliction.

' _Damn him for being him_.' Kurama said in the privacy of his mind, but it didn't sound harsh or angry as he hoped it would.

He couldn't afford to feel sorry for himself. He needed to fix it but with the amount of time that passed, it didn't seem to be dying. If anything, it seemed as though it was growing every time, bourgeoning the feeling further when the subject did something that was out of the ordinary and just awesome. Unfortunately for him, that was not thought with partiality but was a fact noted by others. He couldn't help but to agree with them.

"Oi, Hiei. Where're you going?" Yuusuke yelled at Hiei when they all entered their regular location, grabbing Kurama's attentions as he glanced into the weight area from the pull up bar he was lazily hanging on.

He saw Hiei pulling out the headphones that was once attached to his mobile as he walked away from them to accept a phone call. He did noticed Hiei doing that a few time over the last two months of fighting against himself. Maybe there was a family problem or something but then again, Yuusuke and Kuwabara didn't seem worried. He hated the fact that he wanted to know, he was curious.

"Kurama." Kurama only turned away from studying his subject when he heard Yuusuke called to him.

With a smile as he re-focused, he greeted the always pleasant fire fighter as he jumped down to the floor.

"Hello Yuusuke, Kuwabara." He said.

"Ready to work up a sweat?" Kuwabara, grinning proudly, asked.

"Yea." Kurama replied but glance towards Hiei. "Isn't Hiei going to join us?" There wasal a dual fight hidden in him because he wanted him to, yet he didn't. With the way the thing evolved, one minute he wanted Hiei around but then as if coming to his senses, he wanted to stay away but still craved to be close. It was horrible and he hated every minute of it, contrary to what his mother said. Her portrayal of love was a lie. There was nothing good about it.

"Nah, woman problems, probably." Yuusuke shrugged as he said nonchalantly. "That woman was behind him for so long so now I doubt she'll give him peace."

"He has a girlfriend?" Kurama asked hoping neutrality remained his façade.

"He always has one." Yuusuke spoke with hints of annoyance and jealousy, surprising Kurama beyond the scope of his words.

"Dude's a play boy, ever since we were younger. We grew up with our girlfriends and that's how we got involved. The only girls he grew up with was family so when he had a girl, it was never for long. They were pretty but gosh, they had issues." Kuwabara uttered disappointed as they glanced towards their subject.

"Yea." Yuusuke averred and laughed before sharing what his mind reminded him of that created such a contrasting disposition. "I remember he was single for months. So me, him and a few guys in the station thought maybe he didn't like girls anymore so we took him out." By then, Yuusuke's chuckle became louder but Kuwabara shook his head in remembrance.

"That wasn't funny. Hiei hated it and eventually fell asleep because he was so bored. I don't blame him. Even I felt uncomfortable too and I'm usually understanding and respectful of people's personal choice." He almost glared.

"Where did you take him?" Kurama asked softly as he felt an emotional negativity which he was fighting against from the knowledge he was acquiring.

"Idiot here suggested dragging him to a gay club, because he took a break from dating." Kuwabara said disappointedly and seemingly sad that he experienced it too along with Hiei who clearly was against it.

"It was to get him out and about and to try something else. Him single for almost a year is unheard of, so I thought he gave up on women." Yuusuke defended heatedly.

"Urameshi, face it. You did it because you wanted a good excuse to go to that club without Keiko getting suspicious." Kuwabara almost yelled. "Hiei isn't the best guy out there especially with the way he treats me but I understand why he's that way and I would never do that to him."

"Gosh man, you're acting as though I forced him to sleep with someone." Yuusuke yelled but calmed down when Hiei was finally done talking to whoever it was.

"We were just joking about it but you took it serious. Have you ever considered how he would have felt? Hiei is the straightest guy we know."

By now, Kurama lost interest in the conversation, wishing it was that way with his feelings. He always knew his inclination fell for his other gender so now having such unwanted feelings, for the 'straightest guy ever' wasn't something he wanted yet it wasn't abating. The other thing about the circumstance thrust upon Hiei against his will was understandable and at any other moment he would sympathise with him, but he couldn't muster up anything but pity for himself.

When Hiei arrived to them, the talk halted as their workout commenced. As Kurama was done, barely catching his breath he bid farewell to them as soon as he could.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

For days Kurama worked against himself, he couldn't allow it to fester. Never in his life did he feel so powerless and hopeless. Such a strong feeling never engulfed him before. No one ever made him feel so strongly so why did it happen now and why such a person.

With a resolve to keep his mind off it, putting the aphorism of 'out of sight out of mind' into action, Kurama did just that and when Hiei was in sight, he deftly ignored him. It seemed to be working.

"I see you're spicing up your routine." A voice said from behind.

Turning, he saw Kishida. A predacious grin and a lingering stare later, Kurama began to back away.

Glancing around the gym, he noticed no one was around who could help him and the ones who were there were far away as it was one of the gym's slow days.

"I thought your body guards would never let you work out in peace; always hovering like hawks." He spat, malice clear in his purple eyes.

"I'm busy and if you can't talk to me when they're here, then you can't talk to me at all." Kurama snapped, his patience running thin, faster than usual.

Without waiting for an expected rebuttal, he walked away, redirecting his main focus back on his routine. There was one more thing he wanted to do before leaving.

Walking into the locker room and towards his locker, Kurama opened it as he took out his things to prepare his post workout protein shake. With no warning, a cold hand wrapped itself around his neck as another was felt coming around his waist.

An evil voice was heard too close to his ear as he froze at the recognition of the owner.

"I see you're living up to the charade you created by using the men's locker room."

 _'I kept my eye on him. I saw him leave!_ ' Surprised that he was caught the only time he allowed his guard to drop, he thought. ' _I've come to rely on them far too much.'_

"Let's see if what you say is really who you are." The malicious voice continued as the hand around his waist began to quest down while the one around his neck ventured towards his chest.

Realising what was happening; Kurama took himself away from his thoughts and attacked. Forcefully jerking his head back, he hit Kishida with his head, directly on his nose.

"Ah! Crap!" He cursed as Kurama pulled away from his hold and gave him a hard knee to his stomach, his propinquity begging for it.

"Damn it." Grabbing his profusely bleeding nose and his aching visceral, he fell on his knees towards the floor. Hearing footsteps entering the locker room, Kurama quickly grabbed all his things.

 _'I'll finish this outside_.' He thought in hast as he rushed out almost bumping into another person. The subsequent sound of his heartbeat in his ear drowned out everything as it had nothing to do with his unwanted encounter.

"Hn." The all too familiar voice said as he stealthily stepped aside.

"Um, sorry." Kurama softly said, not expecting to meet Hiei as he raced out, ignoring the change inside him as it switched from adrenaline to nervousness and surprise.

Hiei, alert at the unexpected greeting from the always calm and collected redhead, watched as Kurama rushed out. He didn't understand it until he walked in and saw Kishida's state. Glaring at him, he walked up to the trainer who was struggling to his feet. Looming over him, he glanced down at the man.

"What did you do?" Hiei questioned in a tone that forced Kishida to talk, but being stubborn and nefarious, he lied.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding." He said calmly, ignoring his bleeding nose as he stood boldly but Hiei knew better. "Gah! Ah, that hurts." He whispered to himself as he straightened up.

"What did you do to Kurama?" He asked as he roughly grabbed him by his collar.

"To who? I don't know what you're talking about!" He uttered as he threw his hands in the air as an honest and frustrated gesture.

"Liar." Angrily Hiei rebutted as he punched him directly in his jaw and almost felt bad that he heard a crack.

"I see the way you watch him. Stay away from him otherwise, I'll kill you."

With that, he roughly chucked his things in a locker and left the conscious trainer on the cold tiled floor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Go Kurama go!" The excited voice of Yuusuke rang out as Kurama gave the floor a good beating with the battle ropes.

Kuwabara was cheering and keeping time as well as Kurama broke his record of endurance with the ropes.

"Sweet! You almost went twice as long." Kuwabara lauded when Kurama dropped the weighted ropes, panting as he re-tied his hair as it fell from the messy up do it was once in.

"I'm glad I'm finally seeing progress." Kurama beamed with pride.

Hiei, in his observations, saw that neither Yuusuke nor Kuwabara appeared to know what transpired between Kurama and the trainer in the locker room two days ago, and from the looks of it, they may never know. He wanted to know; curiosity brewed within him to know what caused the calm redhead to tic. However it doesn't appear that he would reveal what occurred.

 _'I'll have to keep an eye on things._ ' He thought as Kurama glanced at him but quickly diverted his glance. _'He's been doing that a lot lately._ '

Feeling a buzz from his mobile, he glanced and it and frowned at the number. He never wanted to save the number and still don't understand why he was still receiving calls from the number, so he ignored it.

It was Yuusuke's turn with the battle ropes. Smiling at Yuusuke's proud moment as he overcame his own record, Kurama glanced at Kuwabara who shook his head.

"It's Hiei's turn. I pulled a muscle so I should rest." He reminded sheepishly as he gestured to Hiei. They turned and saw him on his mobile yet again. This time the conversation could be heard due to the apparent annoyance, evidence being the tone of Hiei's voice.

"I said don't call me." He said angrily into his phone.

"Ohhh, trouble in paradise already." Snickering Yuusuke uttered as they turn back to the ropes.

"I'll go again." Kurama suggested, wanting anything to do rather than to eavesdrop on a conversation he was not interested in.

When he was done, Yuusuke and Kuwabara watched him, surprise vividly portrayed on their faces.  
Panting, Kurama questioned them with a look.

"What pre workout do you take?"

Chuckling, he stopped as he panted. "I don't take anything anymore." He said and their surprise became stronger.

"Really?!"Kuwabara shrieked.

"Yea." He replied somewhat coyly.

He knew what propelled his performance. It was the eruption of anger, jealousy and slight hurt from a sight he has no control over or even have any right to change. He just positively re-routed the emotions into his activity knowing it was the best he could do in such a predicament he had no power in.

"Well that was quite a performance." Yuusuke noted and gestured to the ropes when Hiei returned.

"Didn't you hear? I thought they would tell you, since he harassed Aya." Two gym employees gossiped as they walked by, grabbing the attention of them who were in ear shot of the conversation.

"I didn't hear so tell me." The other one snapped impatiently.

"Karasu is in the hospital. His jaw was broken in several pieces and he has a broken nose bridge. I thought you knew since it's hot news." The first girl confessed.

"Serves him right. He had it coming; probably harassed the wrong girl with a serious boyfriend."

"Uh huh, good riddance to him. Next time he should think twice before touching what's not his."

Silence lingered as the girls passed by.

"Dude that's serious." Kuwabara said and Yuusuke nodded.

"He had to finally get caught, but I wonder how?" Yuusuke addressed the conundrum he was trying to solve.

Kurama on the other hand thought to his unfortunate event with Kishida and recalled that he didn't hit him in the jaw. He was emotionally shaken by the encounter but he knew what he didn't do. Then he remembered Hiei. Wide eyed, he turned to Hiei who glance away and walked off to another location.

 _'Hiei? It couldn't be.'_ Kurama thought as the other two followed Hiei to the weights, knowing their workout bifurcated after the battle ropes exercise.

Closely observing their planned workouts, Kurama finally worked up the courage and calmed his nerves enough before approaching Hiei.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, getting to the point, for both their sakes as Hiei stacked the weighted plates to execute his barbell deadlifts.

"What did he do to you?" Hiei rebutted boldly while securing the plates on the bar. Kurama glanced away with a frown, defiantly refusing to answer.

"Why did you feel the need to do anything?"

"Who said I did anything?" He retaliated curtly when he went into position behind the barbell, inching down as he grip the texturer bar before Kurama sighed.

"I'm wasting both our time." The words came out with a sad undertone and in a quiet air, he walked away.

Hiei just observed the redhead's retreating form with a slight frown, observing that his mood seemed different that he ever remembered.

...

 _'Maybe I should tell him. There is no benefit keeping it in. Certainly it's not healthy.'_ He thought to himself as the event played in head, which the night it happened forced him to stay awake due to the twisted nightmare that plagued him. He just hoped the nightmares would end.

Making sure everything was securely packed in his bag, Kurama closed the locker and turned, ready to leave.

"You're leaving early today." Yuusuke noted as the three of them walked in.

"I have work to do." Kurama smiled, slipping on a calm mask as he spoke.

"We're going straight to the station so we have to shower here." Kuwabara informed as he pulled off his sweaty workout top.

"I didn't know you used the showers here. I don't remember seeing anyone use them." Kurama as he spoke, disinterest was in his tone and eyes until Hiei began to pull off his black compression tee shirt. Carefully glancing away as slight heat began to be felt at the surface of his cheeks, he added. "It's safer, well for me to go home." Then he added mentally, _'Safer for my mind, less violent for others_.'

"We're use to it." Grinning shamelessly, Yuusuke informed as he pulled of his yellow tank top and blue pants.

"Then I'll see you next week."

"Are you sure? I make showering fun." Cheekily Yuusuke gestured to himself with raising eyebrows.

"Pervert!" Kuwabara slapped him.

"I am honestly not interested." Kurama stressed seriously.

He truly was not interest in his own kind which baffled him when he realised his mother was right about, his feelings for Hiei. Then on top of that, he was harassed by a male trainer. Too much of that was happening at the same time. He has and always considered himself to be straight. Even now, his eyes would instinctively linger on a girl than a guy, so why Hiei? That was a question, after revisiting many times to no avail, was left unanswered.

"I don't care what anyone else says, but it's your loss." Grinning jokingly Yuusuke left followed by Kuwabara who was trying to hit him while calling him crude names, in which Yuusuke showed no animosity towards.

Turning, ready to leave, he spotted Hiei, watching as if waiting. Smiling friendly, he attempted to walk out but Hiei obviated his step. He knew why so, without any sort of conflict, which he truly refused to create, he began.

"He cornered me by my locker wanting to know what I said I was, was who I was." It came out in such a rush; it took some time for Hiei to comprehend what was said to him.

Kurama knew he got it when he frowned.

"I should have punched him harder." He noted with venom.

"Then it was you."

"Don't pretend you didn't know."

"Why, though?"

"He touched you, that's not allowed." Before anything could be misinterpreted, he added. "It's like the fools said, you're one of us."

"But you sent him to the hospital." Kurama reminded. Though he was grateful, if Karasu thought of it, he could have Hiei arrested for assault.

"He checked himself in. I sent him nowhere but the floor." Hiei's answer almost made Kurama laugh.

A smiled and a calmer disposition surfaced.

"What if he reports you?"

"Then you should report him." Hiei retaliated and when he saw hesitance and hopelessness, he added. "It wouldn't matter if you're a woman or man. A crime is a crime."

"I'll consider, depending on his move when he's out. I would rather not have it evolve to that." Honestly, he sighed.

When silence lingered, with a smile Kurama took a deep breath.

"Thanks for considering my peace of mind. I'll see you next week." A nod from Hiei was his goodbye as he left, his mind lighter than before. He knew he could trust Hiei not to expose him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Few days were punctuated with days when Hiei was absent from the gym. Kurama knew he would be curious, but the somewhat lost and distracted feeling was not something he expected or bargained for.

"I need to talk to mother again. This is getting out of hand." He said to himself as he shook the life out of the battle ropes as it was his new favourite cardio exercise.

"You're making us look bad." Came the jocund tone of a very familiar voice.

Glancing at him, Kurama grinned as he finished his set.

"I think it's love. We were meant to be." Kurama said as he tugged the rope. "We understand each other perfectly."

"I know how you feel. The iso-lateral row is my love." Yuusuke beamed.

"Mine is the barbell row, my back is sick!" Kuwabara grinned proudly as he showed off his muscular back.

"What's Hiei's favourite?" Kurama questioned, his tone not sinning against himself.

"I don't know. I think it's the bench press. That dude kills it." Yuusuke said but a shake of the head by Kuwabara showed his rejection.

"No, Hiei likes the dumbbells, he kills the curls. Haven't you seen that dude work biceps?" Passionately Kuwabara said as it began a war between the two, wanting to see who knew Hiei the best. "But then he never misses leg day,squating, jumping and the dude likes to stack his plates for deadlifts as if he knows people are envious!"

Standing with them, Kurama only chuckled, admiring their friendship. They were more like brothers, though Hiei appear standoffish and seemingly not caring. He cared which attested to him still purposely spending time with them.

"All I can believe is that once you're a genuine regular, you just have to have a favourite." Kurama's soft voice pieced their brutish quarrel as they watched him.

"Yea, true."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Surprise was all that surfaced within Kurama when he stepped into the gym and spotted Kishida on the floor, greeting some of his former clients, some brazenly accepting his flirtatious behaviour.

Carefully, Kurama tried to avoid his attention especially since no one was around as back up.

"Upstairs." He thought aloud as he playfully swung on the rail and ran up the stairs.

He seldom visited the upstairs, having been preoccupied with good company and a modified training regime.

"Ropes, I miss you." He said as he held on to a rope that hung from the ceiling.

Grabbing firmly on rope, he began to scale it. Stopping half way in discomfort, he jumped down as his hands began to burn as the fibres of the rope rub harshly against his palm. Returning to the locker room in haste, he collected his gloves before running up the stairs again. Setting the timer, he began.

...

With his love rekindled for yet another rope, Kurama ventured to the gym's top floor since Kishida mainly worked below. Kurama found great appreciation for the rock climbing wall, the obstacle course and the handball court.

"Ah so here is where you're hiding." A pleasantly familiar voice said to him one day when Yuusuke noticed his unusual absence on a usual day.

"Yea, I'm changing my routine a bit." He smiled and for some reason he knew if Hiei was present, he would have seen through his fake facade.

"Ah, did you know Kishida is back?" Worriedly Yuusuke questioned with a look to match.

"I thought I saw someone who looked like him." Kurama replied with a shrug. "It doesn't bother me. He can't try anything here anyway."

"Yea true. It's not as if he approached you either. And you never know, he probably doesn't even like you. We're probably just read into things." He said and as he spoke, Hiei appeared and walked up to them, almost glaring at Kurama for his mendaciousness.

"True." Proudly unperturbed by Hiei's expression, Kurama remained true to his desires.

"Well, I'm going to the obstacle course." Turning, he almost collided into Hiei.

"Dude! Don't sneak up on me like that." Dramatically holding his chest, he panted out before walking away.

Glancing at Hiei, Kurama turned to walk away but a firm grip on his arm stopped him. Surprised that Hiei grabbed him and trying not to dwell on the feeling of him holding him, he glance questioningly as him.

"Why did you lie?" He asked as he released his hand.

Getting over his distraction, he was fortunate to have heard the question. He didn't need anyone to uncover his secret, and especially not Hiei.

"It does not concern him and frankly it doesn't concern you. Thank you for avenging me but I will handle this odd situation alone." With that he walked away.

The little concern from Hiei was nice but he needed to get over his crush and move on with his life.

Hiei, on the other hand frowned at the retreating form of the badly dressed redhead.

"Fool." He said but then he wondered who the real fool was.

Why was he adamant about guarding Kurama and why was he keeping a secret for someone he wasn't sure he would call friend. He knew Kurama for too much of a short time to be comfortable with referring to him as a friend, yet he found himself going out of the way to ensure his safety. Something he never considered doing for Yuusuke and Kuwabara, and they've been friends since junior high school. His only reason was due to the possibility that his looks urged him to, being mistaken with his looks fooled Hiei to believe that Kurama needed to be saved. Regardless of what, it didn't compel him to abort his questionable desire to continue his self employed mission.

:::::::::::::::::

Tired and drained with sweat evaporation causing him to shiver at its cooling effect, Kurama walked out of the gym. Fixing the bag on his back, he jabbed his hands in the pockets of his oversized sweat pants. His body ached, his hair needed washing along with the rest of himself, it was later than expected but he was perfectly content and at peace. He gave his all during his workout and now he felt he could sleep for the entire weekend that was ahead.

 _'Maybe I'll do_ _just_ _that_.' His thought wooed him to agree.

Turning the corner before walking up the small hill where he lived, before crossing the street, he looked around.

"Hiei." He said softly and somewhat morosely when he saw an orange haired woman besides him. She was smiling but he couldn't observe Hiei's expression due to his position. Eventually they walked into the building.

 _'He doesn't live there_.' He thought as he recalled Yuusuke saying that they all lived on the other side of town, the opposite side of the gym.

Turning away from the sight, he almost bumped into someone. Horror filled his eyes as Kishida stood before him with a sinister grin.

"Hello my beauty." He grinned.

Stepping away Kurama began to run.

 _'He'll follow me and I can't allow him to know where I live_.' He thought as he ran. _'And I can't beat him up in public_.' Spotting an alley, he pretended to be out of breath as he pretended to hide.

"Caught you." He heard before his hair was being pulled.

 _'I hate that. He will pay._ ' Kurama pulled away and slapped his hands away from him.

"Thanks to your boyfriend I spent two weeks in the hospital. That makes it worst for you." With a predacious grin, he forced Kurama to back further into the alley, not knowing he was walking himself into a trap.

 _'Just a little more.'_ Kurama tried not to expose himself as he glance at the distance between them and the main street.

"It was in your favour that he did it and not me." Kurama abort his affectedness and stood upright with a stern disposition. "If it was me, you'd never come out."

Laughing at the absurdity, he pushed Kurama forcefully against the wall. "As if you can beat me. That first time was sheer luck because I was distracted." Grinning, he stepped closer to Kurama, grabbing his chin, forcing his face to reach his.

"Don't you know, my beauty, that it is not good to judge people?" Smirking, he moved to close the gap between their lips but Kurama deviated.

"I'm not just a trainer; I'm a karate instructor as well, a black belt, so you could imagine how very skilled I am." The tone that once started out pompous, took on a suggestively erotic tone.

"Then you should take heed to your own lesson." Angrily Kurama said, utterly disgusted as he slapped the hand away from his chin.

"Teme." Angrily he back lashed Kurama who took that as the last straw especially when he felt blood trickling down from his mouth.

Since he was being underestimated, he took advantage of that as he high kicked him into the air and slammed him to the ground.

"Don't ever come close to me again." He snapped angrily as Kishida, in awe and surprise looked up at him as he tried to get up but Kurama only kicked him down again.

"I am not your beauty."

"Oh yes you are and even more now than ever." His tone angered Kurama as he kicked him across his face as he stood but the man stiffened, preventing him from toppling over.

"I've never met such a magnificent creature before. You have beauty, brains and you're maybe the only one who can give me a good beating." Chuckling darkly he added. "This isn't helping you. I'm liking you so much more, I will make you mine and I don't mind killing you to ensure you stay mine."

"You're sick."

Karasu attempted a punch by Kurama evaded as he grabbed his hand and swung him into the wall, twisting his hand behind his back, pressing him further into the conglomerate wall.

"Maybe I am but I'm enjoying it. I'm enjoying you."

He snickered as he forced himself away from the wall and flipped over Kurama.

 _'I can't believe this_.' Kurama thought almost hopelessly. _'I'm already drained from the gym, I can't keep up.'_

Panting, he tried not to expose his low energy level. Now he was hoping either Hiei or Yuusuke would randomly walk by but that didn't happen.

"I see you can't keep up with the pace you created." Snickering, Kishida taunted.

Not saying anything, since at this point in his exhaust, his conscious would allow him to get away with anything, meaning his was much more ruthless, Kurama said nothing as he hit Karasu directly on his chest with a flat palm attack and without giving him time to catch his breath from the blow, furtively, with speed he was mildly surprise he still had, kicked him directly at the small of his back, urging him to arch up as he was dealt another blow to the back of his neck.

"Gah." Kishida yelled as he felt bones crack.

"Don't ever come close to me again." Kurama warned as he went for the last blow, knocking him out.

Grasping for breath, grabbing his bag he lost during the fight, Kurama staggered out of the alley. His strength was only reserved for walking home as his bag was almost dragging. Tiredly, he scanned his surroundings and sighed when he saw Hiei again.

 _'Too late, and you insisted on making it your business as well. I still don't know why._ ' He thought and as he was about to turn, Hiei looked in his direction.

He felt a strong urge to quicken his pace but the energy was lacking. Apparently something about him, drew Hiei to approach him.

"What happened to you?" He stated rather than ask.

Recalling the blood on his face that was most likely dry, he attempted to wipe it away but the damage was done.

"What do you mean? I probably hit myself with the weights." About to turn, Hiei blocked him.

"Walk, and don't make me force you." The seriousness in his tone prevented Kurama from being fallible.

Wordlessly, he followed, wondering why Hiei seemed to take a deeper interested in his problem. He has never seen Hiei portraying such adamant sternness before. All of that made Kurama curious as to why he felt incline of offer aid when it clearly wasn't his business. Stopping at the entrance of the alley, a knocked out Karasu still lay motionless on the dirty street.

"How did you do that."

"I did inform you that I can tend to my own situation, but you didn't believe that."

"You tend to lie." Insipidly Hiei replied. "What did he do."

"You know, just the usual. Calling me his, sorting to kill me so no one else can have me, you know, those kinds of things of lust and obsession. I'm tired..." He trailed off before turning away.

"Good night." Walking away, he hoped Hiei would grasp the hint to give him space.

Karasu was sick and crazy with an unnatural obsession. He needed to sleep and pretend it wasn't real, though the boyfriend part would have been a sweet touch. Kurama purposely avoid letting Hiei in on what Karasu thought of him for his own sake. He didn't want hope to shine through his demeanour as he spoke about it, not knowing if he truly want to have a conversation with the subject of his many thoughts. To his benefit, Hiei left him alone and even kept his thoughts hidden when they saw each other in the gym. Of course, the other two were clueless and Kurama sort to keep it that way. When Kishida was absent, before the others thought of a reason, word circulated that he was admitted to the hospital through the emergency room.

"He had to have done something again." Kuwabara said disappointedly as he shook his head. "Some people just don't learn."

"Yea, well he deserved it." Yuusuke said and Kurama said nothing as Hiei pretended to be oblivious of having any knowledge concerning the reason of the trainer's frequent hospital stays.

"I heard a trainer saying that he might be paralysed. Whoever it was, beat him up so bad, his spinal cord has a fracture by his neck and the small of his back." Kuwabara explained and Yuusuke's eyes widened.

"What did he do this time?"

Hiei glanced at Kurama but there was no remorse after hearing such a severity of the man's condition.

' _It must have been something more, something very serious._ ' Hiei thought.

Kurama remained quieter than usual for their battle rope session and as it was available, he left. He needed to be alone as he walked up the stairs for the rope climb.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Timing himself as he scaled the long rope to the ceiling, Kurama panted happily as he beat his last record.

"Great." He beamed at himself, glad his progress was measurable.

Slowly he returned to the floor, maximising his rest before scaling the rope again.

"You rest too long." A voice, a voice he adored but would rather not hear, said from behind.

Turning, with no surprise in his expression, he just glanced at Hiei and then at his stop watch. It was not even a minute yet. Ignoring Hiei, he gripped the rope before sipping on his water.

"Race?" Kurama asked knowing he could not get rid of Hiei and was not even sure he wanted to. Hiei was the only one of the three he felt comfortable with in spite of his 'condition'. He scoffed at the thought.

"Hn." Smirking, Hiei accepted as he positioned himself with the next rope.

"We will go up and then down. The stop watch is here. The first person will stop it and will be declared the winner." He added and studied Hiei.

Hiei was muscular, so that could be an advantage, but he did have extra mass Kurama didn't, so speed would be on Kurama's side. Kurama himself looking forward to the race knowing anyone of them could win.

"Go." He said as they both began to scale the length of the rope.

Focusing on his performance, he wasn't aware of Hiei's until he reached the bottom and saw Hiei waiting.

"I don't like you." Was the first thing he breathe out as he panted while trying to glare at Hiei but the smirk of amusement that formed on Hiei's face made it hard for him to even pretend to be angry. Getting lost in the enhanced handsomeness, he refocused.

"That was my best time." He confessed.

"We scale poles and ropes for a living. I have to be good at it." Nonchalantly Hiei said and Kurama couldn't help but pout, engendering a laugh from Hiei. In return, Kurama began to laugh.

He was glad that his feelings were dampened while Hiei was around. It was most likely due to the fact that Hiei gave him little time to think of anything. It was when he was lounging at home, Hiei's actions made sense to him.

' _He was hoping to keep my mind of_ _f_ _Kishida and what I did to him, hoping to avoid guilt from setting in and he is doing a good job_.' Kurama marvelled at the realisation of a very stoic looking fire fighter being so considerate, still not knowing why.

' _Since I am a little comfortable with him, maybe I can ask him._ '

Smiling fondly at their last encounter, he couldn't help but noticed how Hiei orchestrated everything so they could work out alone, probably knowing one of the two would bring up a topic that would put a damper on his mood. For some reason Hiei knew how the Karasu event unnerved him, but he couldn't seem to sense that he held clandestine feelings for him. Though with the progression of time together, daring Kurama to believe they were establishing solid amity, he wished Hiei knew, so maybe that would help him get over it. However, with Hiei being the straightest guy ever, such a thought was daunting.

' _Maybe that's why he doesn't notice, because he's not looking for it or care about it, if somehow I did something that expose_ _it to_ _him_.' Kurama thought as he sipped on his tea while staring idly at the book he supposed to be reading.

' _I do wonder what happened to Karasu? Let's hope he learns his lesson_.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm taking you back. Hiei had you long enough!" Yuusuke spoke boldly as he walked up to them as they were getting ready to climb the rope.

Kurama was hoping to beat Hiei that day, but Yuusuke decided his one on one time with Hiei alone was not something he approved off. With his hand gripping the fibrous rope, Kurama smiled at him.

"No one took me away, we are just battling." Kurama smiled as he greeted him.

"Yea, but it's too much for my comfort." He frowned childishly as he pouted at Hiei. "You have to share Kurama you know. We're his friends too."

"Fool." Hiei only uttered as he pushed the dense rope at the chatterbox, hitting him in the face.

"Gah, you insensitive..."

"That's a good idea. Let's race Yuusuke." Kurama interrupted his ranting with a gesture to his rope.

"Yea, Urameshi!" Cheerily Kuwabara agreed.

When Kurama glanced at Hiei, he couldn't avoid the warm feeling that distended within him when Hiei smirked at him. It was for nothing but to remind him that he could easily beat Yuusuke, because Hiei trained him to climb more efficiently. Regardless of Yusuke's training as a fire fighter, Kurama should be able to bet him, something Yuusuke was not aware off.

"Oh, me and Kurama, doing something together." He grinned cheekily as he gripped the rope. "Bring it on." He dared as he positioned himself.

"Alright, whoever touches the ceiling first, wins." Kuwabara set the rules excitedly. "Ready, set, GO!"

Kurama recalled that Hiei once warned him to avoid beginning as strong as Yuusuke did because he would burn out faster.

"Go Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled as Yuusuke was in the lead. Shifting his eyes, he studied Hiei who was relaxed, his bicep bulging as he folded his arms calmly across his chest.

"Urameshi's winning." Kuwabara noted.

"No he's not." Smirking Hiei said as he gestured for him to take a look again.

Yuusuke lost his speed as he was struggling to keep up as Kurama easily passed him and knocked the ceiling before smiling at Yuusuke before descending.

Jumping, he smiled proudly at Hiei before Yuusuke finally descended.

"How did you do that? I always climb the pole back in the station." Sourly he said not liking that he lost to Kurama, because he wanted to impress him. There was still something in him that still wanted to get Kurama's attention.

"I have a very skilled trainer." Gesturing to Hiei, Kurama confessed as Yuusuke glared at Hiei. "All the time we were here, Hiei has been training me to improve my grip and advances on the rope. I've even in cooperated more back workouts as well." Kurama beamed.

"Did I ever tell you I hate you?" Squinting his eyes to slits, he watched Hiei.

"Don't care." Hiei replied and Kurama and Kuwabara laughed at Yuusuke's sore loser attitude.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

His night's rest was less than restful and his day at work was more than stressful. Only having less than an hour for the gym, Kurama pushed himself, knowing it would profit him later in the night as he would work himself out that tiredness would set in, giving him a delightful rest. He just hoped he wouldn't be plagued with the face of Kishida Karasu anymore. Stepping in the locker room, he changed into his sweat suit and prepared his hair before glancing around to see if he recognised any lock. It would be nice to have company to work out, even if it was Hiei because frankly, he was only in the gym by will power, and would need more to execute a decent routine.

A smile graced his face when he heard the loud mouth of Yuusuke, probably yelling at Kuwabara because by no means would Hiei allow anyone to yell at him in such a disgraceful way.

Walking into the weight area and standing besides Hiei, glad he was able to do that without uncontrollable sentiments, he observed Yuusuke cheering on Kuwabara.

"Did you do yours as yet?" Kurama asked Hiei softly as they both watched the somewhat comical show.

"They're competing against me." He scoffed as though he was an aimless endeavour, which was probably true.

"They keep you on your toes that way." Giving a tender glance at him, Kurama smiled.

"They have to be worth something if I'm subjected to be around them."

Kurama chuckled at the replied.

"What's the name of what they are doing anyway?"

"Skull crusher, it's a triceps workout." Calmly he said as Kuwabara grunted while hoping to end strong.

"Looks and sounds dangerous."

"That's why it's my favourite."

"So you do have a favourite workout. Those two were once fighting each other about which one knew. Kuwabara said bicep curl, and Yuusuke said bench press." Chuckling softly, Kurama explained and Hiei shook his head disappointedly.

"Gah! Done!" Yelling triumphantly, Kuwabara sat up from the bench as Yuusuke took the barbell and placed it safely on the floor.

"Oi, Kurama! Nice seeing you this evening." Yuusuke started out happily. "Are you going to work out with us today?"

Shaking his head, he rejected. "No, I only have about forty five minutes to work out before I have to rush home."

"Why the hurry?" Kuwabara asked and Kurama hesitated just slightly before answering.

"I need to sleep and catch up on some work." His reply was honest but because he hesitated, he noticed Hiei picked up on that. He wasn't sure he was truly glad Hiei was so attentive to his ways. It made things harder to hide.

"I just want to have an intense workout so as I hit my bed, I'm gone." He added with a smile and the other two nodded.

"I know how you feel. So you've had one of those days, huh." Kuwabara, the sensitive of them all asked.

A nod later, and they allowed Kurama to leave to do his own routine.

Standing in the stretching area, Kurama looked lost as to what to do in such a short time. Usually he would have time to plan what to do, but this time, he was unprepared.

"I thought you were in a hurry?" Calmly the deep voice of Hiei sounded besides him, causing him to jump out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yea." He said with a slow recovery of being sneaked up on by Hiei.

"Then why are you staring idly?"

' _Just had to be him to be so blunt._ ' Kurama thought in amusement as he found it quite nice. "I'm not sure what to do."

"Follow me." Hiei commanded as he walked to the battle ropes to begin his circuit, then to the pull up bar for his pull ups and dropped to the floor for push ups. Kurama followed and tried to keep up the pace but when it was time for the push ups, he was feeling the effects of the back to back exercise.

"Do it." Hiei said as he stood above him. "Otherwise you'll have to do elevated push ups."

As Kurama heard that, he pushed through and on his last one, he collapsed on the floor. Rolling over, he glanced up at Hiei who smirked.

"Intense enough?"

"Yea." Grinning, Kurama agreed.

"Then do it again." He said as he walked over to the battle ropes again.

"What, I've barely recovered." Kurama almost yelled as he stood.

"You're not here to relax."

Shaking his head in amusement, Kurama followed Hiei once more as he pushed with more than willpower to complete it satisfactorily to avoid an increase in difficulty. On any other day, he would have embrace a harder challenge.

During a longer rest as he gulped his water, a fellow gym goer hesitantly approached them.

"Sumimasen." She started, her pusillanimous voice begged to be humoured for a moment.

Both Hiei and Kurama turned to her, Kurama with a smile, Hiei with an almost glare.

"I just wanted to come over and say how much I admire you two and how you workout." She started and turned to address Kurama. "You're lucky your boyfriend considers your personal goal so seriously to work out with you and give you tips. Mine only wants me to be like the idols but doesn't understand the importance of couples working out together." She said and Kurama avoided horror to pass over his face when she stated what was on her mind. He expected Hiei to cut her off and correct her, but he didn't seem as though he heard because his facial expression was blank.

"Well thank but..." He was going to correct her. He couldn't have people thinking such things, but Hiei cut him off.

"We need to continue." He said and quickly she apologised for taking up their time and left.

After he completed another circuit, almost out of breath, he glanced at Hiei.

"Why didn't you correct her?" He asked as both hands were on his knees as he panted.

"Didn't see the need." Nonchalantly he said as he drank his water.

Standing upright, he studied Hiei. "You did hear what she said, right?"

"Doesn't matter to me what people thinks." He glanced at Kurama before gesturing to the ropes again.

"Again." He ended the conversation before leading Kurama into another circuit and smirked when Kurama groaned.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lying on his bed the following morning, sprawl widely on his bed, Kurama could not move without feeling aches. Luckily for him, he didn't need to go to work as he had the option to work at home. All he needed was to phone his assistant to fax the papers to him that needed reviewing.

"This is what I get for yielding to the most strictly disciplined gym buff." He sighed out as he groaned while rolling over. "He looks so good." He sighed out an appreciative afterthought, but frowned when he heard himself. "Why fight it anymore. He does look good."

Slowly getting out of bed, he slowly lived through his day. Deeply engrossed in a paper that was decorated with lots of red markings from his pen; his mobile disturbed him with its loud vibration as it danced on the centre table. In no hurry, he stood and groaned at the mechanical strain on his body as he reached for it. Smiling at the name on the caller I.D, he answered.

"Good afternoon Kuwabara." He greeted pleasantly.

"Kurama, it's our turn to cook again, want to come?" He started and hurly burly activities were heard before his voice was heard again, maybe to hide while on the phone, but this time as a loud whisper.

"Hurry Urameshi thinks he's the next Iron Chef, talking about impressing you and Keiko with his culinary skills. Keiko and Yukina will be here so it will be something. Dude, you have to save us!" He said passionately as he begged again. "Please! Hiei and I want to have a long life."

Laughing softly Kurama agreed. "I'll see you soon." Hanging up, he smiled. "I'm finally going to meet the women in their lives." It started out hopeful with excitement but died as his thoughts reached Hiei. "I don't want to meet his." Was his first thought but then it changed.

"Maybe that could act as my panacea." He reconditioned his thoughts as he got ready and left.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Slightly dejected with thoughts of Hiei and his woman, with eyes glued to the ground, Kurama walked to the fire station. Looking up when he was almost there, he took a deep breath and walked in, just as an orange haired woman walked out in haste, almost bumping into him. Not even apologising, she hurried away.

 _'That's the woman I saw with him_.' He thought morosely. _'Maybe she couldn't stay_.' He noted as re recalled the blue and white business skirt suit she wore.

Turning back, he made his way up to the floor most of the fire fighters were.

Greeted by rowdy merriment, his initial worries were faded when Chuu, certainly drunk, approached him, wrapping his arm around Kurama's shoulder and moving closer to his face.

"Hey beautiful, you come here often?" He asked coquettishly and Kurama wrinkled his nose at the strong scent of alcohol.

"Hey! Buffoon, leave Kurama alone." The loud voice of Yuusuke echoed as he came crashing down on Chuu from a questionable place.

"You are not allowed to touch Kurama like that." He said as he stepped over a giggling Chuu. "Let's go in the back." Yuusuke addressed Kurama as he led him away from the others who were laughing and picking on Chuu.

"Guys, Kurama is here."

Upon entering, among Hiei and Kuwabara were a brown haired woman and aqua haired woman.

"Kurama, this is Keiko, my fiancée." He introduced proudly as the brown haired woman in a nicely fitted dress with an A-line flare walked to him.

"Nice to meet you." Kurama smirked sweetly.

"Nice to meet you too. I can see why Yuusuke likes you. Good thing he knows better to just leave it at that." She confessed and Kurama didn't understand how she was calm about that truth.

"She is the only one who beats him up enough to land him in the hospital." Snickering Kuwabara said as if reading his mind. "That's the only reason he gets away with his foolishness, once he doesn't act on it." He added and gestured to the aqua haired girl who was whispering something to Hiei.

"This vision of loveliness here is Yukina, my girlfriend and future wife..."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Hiei interjected boldly and said girlfriend slapped Hiei playfully on his shoulder.

"Niisan, be nice." Her dulcetly tender voice spoke and quickly cleared the confusion Kurama first acquired when he observed her.

"... and Hiei's sister." Kuwabara added as an afterthought.

"Nice to meet you." Kurama smiled and decided to ask a question. He knew it would hurt him, but he wanted to know.

"I saw an orange haired woman as I walked in, who is she?" He asked, still somehow hoping she could be Kuwabara's sister, since they both shared the same hair colour.

Silence fell upon them for a while before Yuusuke, either brave or daft enough, answered.

"That's Hiei's..."

"You." Hiei said in a warning tone and Yuusuke paused.

"...uh, that's just a woman Hiei does stuff with or for or..." He said and sighed at how it sounded. "Uh, never mind."

"Ah, I see. You could have just said no comment." Kurama responded, the latter directed to Hiei.

"Well, you know how he is." Kuwabara justified and Kurama only shrugged, feigning indifference but the feeling inside was something he still wasn't expecting to feel.

"Let's get down to business." Putting on a smile, he gestured to the stove and raw foods on the side.

"YES." Excitedly Yuusuke said as he half hugged Kurama and drag him to the stove.

"Yuusuke, just remember I'm here." Sweetly Keiko said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I know, that's why I only did a half hug, with no wandering hands." He laughed and Kurama shook his head in amusement. When his eyes fall on Yukina and noted how attentive she was to his every move and actions, he then realised she was one to watch out for.

 _'Hiei is attentive as well; must be a family thing. I have to remember I am under the eyes of two watchful hawks and one is a woman. I can't allow anything to slip.'_

"Everyone, lighten up." Kuwabara said as he pulled out beers from the fridge. "Koenma should be here soon too." He added. "Oh Kurama, Koenma is the captain, his father is the commissioner." He added and a grateful smiled was targeted to him.

"Thanks for letting me know." Genuine gratitude showed through causing Kuwabara to become somewhat bashful.

"Awe, no problem. Hehe." He said as he handed him a beer.

"So if he is technically the boss, shouldn't you hide the beer?"

"Who do you think buys it." Grinning widely Yuusuke asked as he gulped down a can.

"Ah, I see." He smiled as he popped open the can and took a sip.

As time passed and the food gone, they sat in the kitchen sharing stories and laughing.

"I remember the time when Yukina didn't know Kuwabara liked her and he tried to impress her. That was the most epic fall I've ever witnessed." Laughing uncontrollably, it was hard not to laugh at the expense of Kuwabara.

"Laugh all you want, I got my girl in the end." Grinning pompously he puffed out his chest and gloated. "Besides, you should be one to talk, with all that beating up you take from your girl."

"Don't forget, that girl can beat you up too." Keiko said to Kuwabara who only grinned.

"I don't deserve one though; I'm the nice one as you always say." Proudly he grinned.

Keiko only laughed.

"So Kurama."

Kurama knew it was coming and he knew she would be the one to ask. He felt her stares as she studied him. For some reason he believed she picked up on his secret especially when Hiei handed him a beer and he begrudgingly took it but gladly accepted it from Yuusuke. He should have known he was been tested. The thing was that he wasn't even angry at Hiei. He just didn't know how to feel about what he was feeling. It was painful and unfortunately, his mother told him it was a side effect of his condition. Turning to her, he patiently waited.

"What do you do for a living?" Yukina asked and Yuusuke scowled.

"How do I not know what you do?!" He yelled almost hysterically. "We're so close but you never told me."

"You never asked." Kurama smirked.

Shifting closer to Kurama, Yuusuke grinned. "So you mean if I ask anything, you'll answer me?" Grinning perversely he asked and with one swift move, Keiko was behind him as she knocked him behind his head, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Pervert."

Kurama's quick eye reflex witnessed a subtle move from Yukina as she blocked Hiei, her eyes wide in surprise as she stared at her brother whose disapproving eyes were fixed on Yuusuke, who then scowled as he glanced down at her.

"Did I miss something?" Kurama mumbled to himself knowing that everyone else's focus was on Yuusuke and Keiko.

As Yukina refocused, he turned away before she caught him.

"I'm an editor." Kurama answered purposely vague.

"For what exactly?" Keiko asked as she sat on her fiancé's back.

"I can guess." Yuusuke said in a tone that provoked Keiko to hit him again.

"A journal." He replied again and Kuwabara laughed at his attempt for the secret to last.

"What kind of journal?"

"A science journal." He finally said and a cacophony of noises was heard. He always received such a response when he talked about his work, followed by, 'sounds boring', 'sounds hard', 'wow, you have brains' and the most common, 'what is a science journal?' It was no different with this crowd as he quenched their need to know. The difference with this group was that after their initial ignorance, they became curious and marvelled at the dynamics of working for such a company.

"Dude, you get to travel the world?" In awe Yuusuke asked in great admiration.

"Occasionally, depends on where symposiums are held." He said and Yuusuke's eyes widened in confusion as he attempted to understand.

"What? What is that?"

"It's another word for work. I don't get free vacations to exotic places. I go to work. Very rarely I get the opportunity to enjoy my destination." He stressed and it seemed as though only Yuusuke had a problem with it. Then he remembered.

"I just recall that I'll be going to Venice in two weeks for a consortium meeting."

"Oh romantic." Was the first thing Yukina said, followed by Keiko.

"I heard that it's beautiful there. Oh you might fall in love." By then Keiko was gone, as her hands were clasped together as it pressed against her chest, her eyes sparked with delight as she stared off into a random place in the kitchen. "You'll meet a dark, mysterious guy, who has a suspicious job only to realise when you accept his persuasive invitation for a private moonlight stroll that he is a count, centuries old. But then you wouldn't care because he would serenade you with an ancient language, formed in the perfect works of love as he sweeps you away, biceps straining the fibres of his shirt and into his dark castle where he will..."

"Keiko!" Yuusuke yelled. "I'm right here."

Drawing out of her dream, she blinked and grinned.

"Your dreams are infectious." Kurama laughed. _'Hmm, that's why she accepts Yuusuke's suggestiveness to me.'_ He mentally noted.

"Haven't you ever dreamt of a mysterious foreigner taking your breath away?"

She pressed on, still in her daze, because neither then nor now would he ever imagine being swept away by anyone, especially male. No sweeping away should be happening for him, but yet he wished the impossibility of his secrets could be real. Then again, another part of him wished it away. His mood always existed in regards to such thoughts, as a maelstrom of confusion concerning what he felt his true desires were and what it should be, what he thought he wanted and what he current felt for.

"No, I'm always too busy and when time permits, I have to debate on whether I should sleep or eat." Wanting a change of topic, he addressed the two ladies.

"What do you do?"

"I am doctor." Yukina smiled and pointed to Keiko with a smile.

"And I am her P.A." Keiko beamed. "Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru is our nurse and Botan, the captain's wife is our all around girl. We like to keep things close." She grinned. "As you can see with our boys."

"It's very admirable to see how close you are. I am the only child, so it has always been just me." Kurama confessed.

"Yuusuke is as we'll but he had me at first and then everyone else came in. He was a wimp when he was younger." Keiko said and laughed.

"Nothing changed." Hiei commented for the first time during the entire evening and Kuwabara snickered.

The rest of the evening they became more transparent until Kurama decided to leave, reminding the girls they should as well.

"We'll drop you home Kurama." Keiko said as she waited for Yukina who was talking to Hiei.

"Thanks."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter Two

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. Chapter 3

Gym Day and Moments of a Lifetime

I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho

I want to thank my new reviewer lcbeastly and SilverVulpine for showing interest. Thank you all.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Three

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The trip came and passed but left a trail of labour behind, forcing Kurama to sacrifice his time for nothing else but the work he was buried in. Time, occasionally cruel, refused to permit him the luxury of truly recalling the last time he saw the gang or knowing the last moment he stepped foot in the gym. Providentially for him, the gym wasn't a panacea for weight loss as he was never truly a person struggling with his size, always maintaining a slender built, favoured and promoted by biology.

Being engrossed in his work with the utmost discipline, it was no surprise that his bedroom was littered with abstracts from the presentations held during the meeting, with his laptop acquiring the bulk of his attention than any other single paper. His review needed to be written for the website and the limited hard copies for special distributions. It would have be less stressful if it was just a regular review, but this needed to be filled with scientific details to whet the appetite of the readers to want to read the full length papers and also to have enough information that just reading the review would suffice with revealing the essence of the rich and groundbreaking research of the scientists. Being an expert in that specific field, he knew how to do it but it still was hard to avoid reducing the effect and importance of the work of his peers.

Providentially, he didn't need to translate the reviews in English anymore. His department was on the verge of expanding, rewarding him with a translator. That by far was the least difficult task to be filled but it saved him from doing that job. The last thing he heard in regards to such cause was the abundance of resumes that flooded the director's mail box, proving that the position would be filled.

"I wonder if they have chosen already." He asked aloud as he flopped back on his bed, easing his back from hunkering over the papers on the bed.

"It will give me time to sleep a little more at least and to actually do all the work I'm supposed to be doing that is linked to my title." Smiling he closed his eyes, hoping it would be for just a moment.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sauntering into the gym one evening, Kurama, dressed in his usually insipid gym attire, prowled the floor in a slight daze and somewhat lost disposition. The effect from the respite taken not too long ago already made itself comfortable, allowing him to be unsure of what to do this time, again.

"Oi, Kurama!" If he was half asleep, that certainly woke him up as he languidly scanned for the owner of the voice.

Excited and with all the energy, was Yuusuke sitting on the bench, waving until he got up and ran his way, crushing him in an ecstatic hug. His groans from the grip were ignored as Yuusuke started.

"Dude, I missed you! You were gone for so long. How was Venice?"

The flood of questions that excitedly left his mouth made Kurama smile but the fact that Yuusuke still held him meant it was more for Yuusuke's benefit than to really welcome him back. Though, Kurama had to admit it, he missed Yuusuke as well along with his boisterous behaviour that carried hints of suggestiveness, which proved to be entertaining and was strictly him.

"Kurama." Kuwabara greeted pleasantly with a big grin. It was then, with a faulting smile, Yuusuke released him.

"Hello Kuwabara." Spotting Hiei to the side, realising they had their buddy system due to it being heavy day for them, he just plainly greeted him with a nod. It was all he received in return.

"Any tales to tell? Was Keiko right? Ever since that night, she's been going on and on about if she had your job, the guys she would meet." Somewhat bitterly Yuusuke explained.

"She wasn't right. If time didn't permit, it would have been my disinterest in guys." He reminded and added. "Women are never darkly incline counts wrapped in desirable mystery. It's her fairy tale and I don't believe in fairy tales." Something in his voice gave away more than he intended and due to his tiredness, he couldn't fight it, so cleverly, he monopolised on his tiredness.

"Hey, you seem down." Kuwabara was the first of the two to pick up on it as he gestured for Kurama to sit on the bench. Then, Kurama was aware that what else escaped in his tone, Kuwabara heard it. He didn't need to look at Hiei to know that he grasped it, especially considering Kuwabara did.

"No, just tired. Let me do what you're doing." He changed the subject as Hiei and Yuusuke took out the big plates from the bar.

"Try that." Yuusuke said and Kurama did.

However, having a soft spot for Kurama, Kuwabara did not yield to the ignoring of Kurama's tone.

"So what is it that the tiredness is allowing to slip?" He asked when Kurama was done as he and Yuusuke staked back multiple plates on the bar for Hiei do perform his set.

"Nothing, just tiredness." Speciously he replied, while inwardly not allowing their caring and sensitivity to be bothersome.

"Then why don't you believe in fairytales?" Yuusuke asked. "I can be your Knight in shining armour." He grinned proudly.

"Truly Yuusuke, no thanks." He stressed. "I'm just stressed from work. I need a translator instead of having to translate my reviews by myself. The board of directors were the ones to choose one but just today they told me the decision is mine. That in itself was a full time job. The deadline for the recipients to respond to my email is tonight."

"Why are you here then if you have so much work?" Kuwabara asked when he finished his set.

"I rather wait here than go home to see all the paper work they fax over for me to finish." He shrugged as he yawned, covering his mouth modestly. Just then, the buzzing of his mobile took him away from the others.

Searching for the pocket he chucked it in, eventually after laughs from Yuusuke and Kuwabara, he found it. Looking for his messages, he read it.

"The one from New York responded." He muttered to himself.

"Oh New York, sounds exciting." Kuwabara noted enthusiastically and Kurama nodded.

"His resume was impressive. He's Japanese but moved there when he was young." As he spoke, a frown formed as it all sounded familiar, too familiar.

"What's wrong?" Yuusuke asked, noting the change in his expression.

"What's his name?" Kurama asked himself as he went through his resume again and eyes widened when he found it. "Kuronue?"

"Who is this 'Kuronue'? And why are you so familiar with him?" Came the serious tone of Yuusuke, eyes sceptically observing Kurama.

"He was my best friend. He left Japan when we were eight." Numbly he said as he perused the email again, wondering if he was remembered, if he was important enough to be remembered.

"Well that's good, makes it easier to work with him. Just don't replace me." He added to lighten the mood.

"Trust me Yuusuke, you're irreplaceable." Smiling, Kurama noted as he put away his mobile. "Let's work up a sweat together." Playfully Kurama said as he winked at Yuusuke, causing his mouth to drop.

After his workout, and previously having lots on his mind, as he returned home he did realise playing along with Yuusuke had benefits to it. He laughed more and it took his mind off things that didn't require his present attention. One specific memory surfaced when Yuusuke asked for a goodnight kiss and Kurama inched towards him, in a promising manner. Of course he never approved of infidelity so it wasn't his plan to kiss him and he didn't but the expressions were priceless. Yuusuke's face became deeply florid as he made a loud gulp, truly expecting it. Kuwabara's mouth was hanging open in shock and Hiei, his was interesting. The form of anger was unexplainable that Kurama wasn't sure how to distinguish it. His thoughts then lingered to the little event with Hiei and his sister back in the fire station but for the sake of himself, he purposely refused to attempt to extrapolate any sort of theory from it. It certainly would not help if he read into it, so he didn't. It just provoked more interesting behaviours from Yuusuke, for the sake of the laughs and maybe to know more about what he noticed with regards to Hiei.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The day arrived where Kurama was going to meet the person bearing the same name as his childhood friend face to face which would answer his question of whether this person was truly his old friend. In his office, his stomach churned due to the nervousness he was radiating.

 _'Calm down_.' He urged himself and when he heard a knock, the pulse in his head became louder as the door slowly opened.

Taking a deep breath, he stood, perfectly masking his emotions as a tall, dark haired fellow with long hair greeted him with a smiled.

"Hajimemashite, Ishikawa Kuronue desu." He greeted with a formal disposition and an obeisance.

Returning his courtesy, they began their first meeting; all the while Kurama studied his involuntary behaviour.

"The years really blurred a lot of my memory." Kurama said once his office was free again. "I still believe it's him. He still has the same subtle things he does." Smiling Kurama recalled as he glanced to his left at the desk where Kuronue would be stationed.

"I wonder how it would be to work with him. Does he remember me or was New York so great it purged out all his previous memories as not to recall anything from his native country?" He wondered as part of him wished to be remembered. Their friendship was so solid that it was hard to believe he was forgotten; even though they were so young and over two decades have passed.

This new event was something his mother would be relieved to hear, if indeed it was him. A fortnight later and affirmation came from Kuronue with the burning desire to ask about it. Getting ready to go to the gym, Kurama smiled as he recalled the moment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::

The office was quiet as they both worked in silence, the occasional shuffling of paper and the clicking on the keys of the computer filled the professional air. Then suddenly he heard a curse.

"Sorry to be rude but I have a nagging feeling that I've met you before, that I know you from before." When Kurama heard that, he smiled.

"I would say the same thing but I can actually place it." Purposely, Kurama said with a smile.

"So I really knew you when I was younger?" Surprised, he asked and Kurama nodded with smile.

"We went to primary school together. You left when you were eight years old because of your father's work." It seemed that the place just needed to be known, as if it was the last piece of the puzzle to mesh Kuronue's memory together. A moment later and then his eyes widen.

"Kurama?" He asked hesitantly and grinned. "Gosh! Kurama!" He yelled out excitedly as he pulled away from the desk. "I can't believe I didn't recognise you at first. I mean how many other people have that colour hair." He said and laughed. "I see somehow you copied me by growing it." He grinned gesturing to his hair that cascaded down his back.

"I began growing mine at around eleven years old." Informing him to know for sure who "copied" who, Kurama divulged with a smirk.

"Alright, you win. I started growing mine at fifteen when I realised the New York girls like handsome Asian dudes with long black hair." He noted while laughing shamelessly. "Then it grew on me, so I kept it."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::End of Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was humorous the way Kuronue said it. His old friend still harnessed and nurtured the jocular disposition as it attested with the memory still having power, persuading Kurama to chuckle to himself just at its recapitulation. Entering the gym, he stashed his bag in the locker room and left for what he knew would be a great workout. His mood was good which made him want to spend his time working out with Hiei, as he knew he would be worse than the strictest trainer in the gym and he would definitely work up a sweat. However, he hesitated. His feelings were still very much present and he wasn't sure he wanted to take the risk of finding out something that would sabotage his light demeanour.

' _I'll do what we did. I don't have to work out with him. I can do over a workout circuit I did with him. Besides, I don't see any of them here today, so far._ ' He noted as he scanned the first floor of the gym.

"Top floor." He said with a smile as he rushed up and spotted the rope climb, smiling fonder.

Walking towards the rope, his periphery vision caught something. Turning towards it, his smile faded as he spotted Karasu, back in business. Apparently, he wasn't paralysed but his motions did slow down, possibly still in rehabilitation. As Kurama walked, Karasu turned to him and gave a sinister grin, one that seemed to hold promises of more twisted fun.

"Some people just don't know how to die." He said lowly to himself and was not expecting to be heard until someone smirked loudly.

Turning the opposite direction, he saw Hiei with an amused smirk on his face.

"Didn't know you had it in you to want someone dead." He noted all too smugly.

"If you knew why..." He was rudely cut off with a bold statement.

"Enlighten me then because I don't know why." Hiei dared and Kurama turned away with a frown.

"I told you already. It's not about what he said; it was about how I felt about it." Kurama started as he slowly continued to the ropes as he continued.

"He made me feel like a thing to be desired; as if I don't have rights but only exist for him. He just made me feel vulnerable. I didn't like it. I still don't. He only cared about encroaching himself on me. I'm not a thing to own." Venomously he said as a darker side of him surfaced, causing Hiei to smirk in appreciation at the lost of a quiet, polite redhead.

"Then it's good he got what he deserves." Hiei uttered as he gestured to the rope.

"Please." Kurama agreed as he forwent his thoughts on Karasu as he focused on the present.

As he spent time with Hiei, he was very aware that the effect Karasu's presence had on him dwarfed significantly as he enjoyed the good beating he was getting.

"Another one." Hiei said as he urged Kurama to do a circuit of battle rope, pull ups and push ups again and after that they raced upstairs on the rope climb. If it was as racing Yuusuke, then there would be nothing to talk about, but Hiei was in an entirely different league, always pushing him to his brink. It was no wonder why Hiei excelled more than anyone else he knew.

He couldn't be mad at anything as he thought of how his life developed to be. Though he still had a huge crush on Hiei, he was able to spend time with him, engaging in one on one moment and conversations he couldn't have with anyone else because somehow he knew Hiei could be trusted. Then there was Kuronue, who came back into his life and was truly a life saver at work. Things truly were getting better for him and his sanity.

"Dips." Hiei said and Kurama's eyes widen at him in disbelief.

"Let me catch my breath for a moment." Kurama panted, though content.

"It's not running to go anywhere." Hiei rebutted as Kurama chuckled at Hiei's joke. It wasn't so much as funny jokes or purposely done things to make him laugh, it was just the logic behind common things everyone said that was figurative and there was also the tone he used, a cleverly applied sound seemingly added to make Kurama laugh. Then there was the truth that Hiei did something tantamount to a smile causing Kurama to feel oddly satisfied.

Finishing his dip sets, he was able to rest as Hiei executed his excruciatingly difficult circuit causing Kurama to marvel at how easy he made it looked. He would have also believed it to be as it looked but having tried those simple looking things with more repetitions and little to no rest, he knew how difficult it was. Knowing Hiei's routines front and back, Kurama finally understood why he never saw Hiei on the treadmill or doing typical cardio workouts. He didn't need to apply so much strain on his knees by running to keep his body fat percentage under the six percent mark he knew Hiei kept. Hiei was getting a very effective cardio workout by what he was doing and since Kurama was being trained a lot by Hiei, he found that he rare used the strictly cardio machines and was feeling great; his sleep was deeper. Deeply engrossed in his thoughts; he failed to notice Hiei before him, smirking at his lost expression.

"You." Hiei called and Kurama jumped.

"Yes." Recovered, he answered with a smile.

Spotting the smile, Hiei knew it would die following his subsequent words but that only fuelled him more.

"Full body dips." He said and Kurama groaned.

"Are you trying to kill me? Is this punishment for something?" Kurama asked with unbelievable eyes.

"Your triceps are underworked. Besides you want it intense."

Kurama fought against what Hiei's words meant, knowing that Hiei learned what he liked so quickly and so well.

"Elevated push ups for good measure." He added and Kurama almost spit out the water he took a sip off before walking to the dip station.

"Say anything and you'll make it worst." He grinned evilly.

Understanding what Hiei was doing, Kurama boldly look at him.

"Watch how it's done then." He said with confidence as he began.

His first full body dip set was done perfectly, as noted in Hiei's facial expression. Then he moved to attempt elevated push ups but had to resort to regular ones. The day did not profit him the energy and strength to perform the isolated chest workout, as Hiei puts it.

"Not bad." Hiei said as he performed his set, with the elevated push-ups.

Fixing his hair back up to prevent it from dropping during his dips, he finished just in time to show off his skills again.

It was his last set when difficulty finally faced him as he was reaching muscle failure, and beyond in his opinion.

"Keep going." Hiei said as he stepped closer to Kurama as he struggled to finish his dip set.

"I'm really trying." He grunted out as he forced to do it but he knew in order to finish the set, he would need help and from the advancing steps from Hiei, he knew Hiei knew it as well. His hair was bothering him as his movements caused most of the strands to cascade down from its hold, sticking against his sweaty skin. He knew he looked horrible and he would have cared a little because he was with Hiei, but as Hiei stepped closer to him, seemingly not caring about the way he looked, that was the furthest thing on his mind, especially when he felt Hiei's hands moving, to grip him on his waist. With Hiei's help, he was able to finish it as he held himself up to the starting position and smiled.

"I did it." He could only whisper as he panted. Realising their close propinquity, he couldn't help the distending warmth of nervousness and happiness that erupted from within. It became worse, as he caught Hiei's stare and didn't know if he was the one moving closer or Hiei as their lips was so close...

"Oi Hiei!" The loud voice of Yuusuke yelled, piercing their moment as they both pulled away.

Moving his hands, he allowed Kurama to descend to the floor as Yuusuke walked up to them.

"I told you to wait for me." Yuusuke whined with both hands on his waist.

"Do I look like Keiko to you?" Hiei snapped and Kurama chuckled as he re-arranged his hair again and dropped his arms quickly once he was done, as the aching set in.

"Ah." He groaned.

"What's wrong Kurama?" Always ready to be close to Kurama, Yuusuke asked as he moved to him, grabbed both of his hands in his, gently holding them.

Slowly trying to pull his hands away from Yuusuke's determined hold, he answered. "I fatigued my arms." He said as he rubbed his triceps as he was free.

"Oh good. Oh... you were doing what Hiei does. No wonder." He said and gestured to the dip station. "Watch me do it. I taught him all he knows, you know." He grinned and Kurama found that hard to believe especially when he began.

"Dip lower you fool." Hiei said and Yuusuke glared as he wanted to impress Kurama.

When he was finished, he walked directly to Hiei, ready to fix the bruise he received to his machismo.

"I challenge you. Let's see who can do dips and elevated push ups with four sets each, back to back."

"Yuusuke, it's unfair. Hiei did it already." Kurama intercepted but Yuusuke grinned.

"Nah, he's fine." He rebutted with a wave, disregarding Kurama's concern. Hiei only shrugged.

"Start." Hiei said and Yuusuke began.

Kurama watched as they both competed with each other for Yuusuke's sake to prove his awesomeness.

"So it's a tie." A new voice said and Kurama turned and greeted Kuwabara with a fond smile.

"I concur." Kurama agreed as the two walked towards them.

"So how should we break it?" Yuusuke asked, Hiei not caring as he didn't need to prove anything to anyone.

"Choose something and make it harder." Kuwabara said. "We will approve it." He added, pointing to him and Kurama. Nodding with a smile, Kurama agreed.

"Great then, let me see." Gloating, Yuusuke noted aloud. "Ah, I'll strap a plate to my waist and do pull ups."

"I pass it." Kurama said impressively and Kuwabara nodded.

"Me too."

It was as difficult as it looked but Yuusuke managed to do it but fatigued at the end of his last set, preventing him from fully completing the repetitions per set he began with.

"Well, Awesomeness did awesomeness." He gloated, still in high spirits as Hiei was quiet, until Yuusuke walked up to his face.

"Beat that!" Competitively he said and Hiei smirked as he faced Kurama.

"Hn." Stretching out his hand towards Kurama, he waited.

Surprised, with a leaped heart, slowly Kurama raised his hand and placed it in Hiei's.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly cherishing the feel of Hiei's rough, weight-lifting abused hands against his soft ones, but Hiei said nothing as he led him to the square bench they used for elevated push ups.

"Hiei, you have to tell us what you're doing?" Yuusuke asked but Kuwabara remained quiet for a moment, grasping what Hiei was doing.

"I pass it. Hiei would never cheat, especially to win something." He said as he looked on.

Hiei released Kurama's hand and said. "Your balance is going to be put to the test." He said and when Kurama showed confusion, he elaborated.

"Stand on my back and don't fall." He added and before Kurama could object, Hiei went into position. Carefully, he stepped up and positioned himself on Hiei's back.

Four sets later and Kuwabara was cheering. "Hiei killed you Urameshi." He laughed as Yuusuke pouted sourly.

"Your attempt was valiant." Kurama said but Yuusuke still remain sour, engendering a loud laugh from Kuwabara.

Grunting, he changed the subject. "I see you can do full body dips now." Yuusuke remembered.

"Yea, but once I reach my limit; Hiei helps me with the last few. I'm glad every time my limit increases." He beamed.

"That's great, though you still don't show it." Kuwabara said. "That's a good thing so you can surprise people with what you can do. It's kind of like if you knew how to fight and you just bust out a move and surprise everyone, that kind of surprise." He said and Hiei found that amusing because he was right.

"That's why I don't underestimate anyone." Choosing his words with caution and a deceivingly sweet smile, Kurama replied.

Hiei was the only one without consent learned many secrets of his but he found that it didn't bother him. His big secret, however, he wasn't sure but from the little moments that transpired between them, maybe he wasn't the only one with a secret. He could only passionately wish he wasn't imagining any of them especially the almost kiss. Gosh he wished it happened so it would be solid proof instead of thinking it could have been his fatigue playing tricks on him. If only Yuusuke didn't show at that time. If only...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wrapping his coat around him before picking up his bag, Kurama smiled at Kuronue.

"I'm going to the gym." He explained the reason for his early departure.

"I didn't know you work out. I thought you were naturally slim." He laughed; either ignoring that Kurama could be offended or knew for a fact that it would do no harm to his mood.

"I do have thing to work on." Rebutting lightly with a smirk, Kurama walked to the door, wordlessly urging Kuronue to hasten his pace if he indeed wanted to accompany him.

"What gym do you go to? Can I come?" He asked, causing Kurama to pause with an expecting smile.

:::::::::::::::::::

"This is where I used to spend most of my time when I first came here." Kurama said, gesturing to the gymnastic rings, ropes and bars. "But now I'm all over, from the weights to the ropes upstairs and my favourite battle ropes." He added as he passed and touched to ropes gently, slender fingers caressing the harsh fibres with an unparallel sensuality.

"Haha." Kuronue laughed. "You're still a freak. I can't believe you still like whips and ropes."

"They do wonders. People underestimate their powers." Brazenly, Kurama responded with a grin to match.

As Kurama gladly introduce his friend to the gym, the gang arrived.

"Urameshi , who's that with Kurama?" Kuwabara asked as Yuusuke looked to where he gestured to.

"Don't know, but they are very friendly. I don't like it." He grunted transparently and besides him was Hiei's exact sentiments as they all entered the men's locker.

...

"No, this is how you use it." Kurama laughed at Kuronue's attempt to perform back extensions.

"Oh so you're a trainer." He teased and Kurama grinned.

"I just have the best one." He boasted as he demonstrated the proper way to perform the exercise.

"Who are those serious looking guys over there?" He asked hesitantly as he looked over to the weight area.

"Them?" Kurama smiled as he spotted Hiei. "They're my friends. I should introduce you to them." Gladly, Kurama declared.

"Uh, no thanks, the spiky haired one looks evil." He uttered softly and Kurama chuckled.

"He is the one who trains me occasionally." Kurama added as he pulled Kuronue to them.

"What! Are you serious?" Horror was prevalent on his face. "He looks like a beast in the gym. Look at what he's bench pressing and I bet he dead lifts more than that!" He added as Kurama gave him a hard pull.

"He does but that's not a valid point right now."

"Kurama." Kuwabara was the first to greet him and smiled at the new face.

"Hey, this is Kuronue." He began his introductions.

Eventually the air became friendlier especially on Yuusuke's part as he saw nothing was wrong with Kurama's friend. Kuwabara embraced him from the beginning but Hiei kept his distance as always. Kurama noticed it but was uncertain if it was something he could address, if it was worth thinking that it should be addressed. From what he knew of Hiei, he wasn't a people person and would not be friendly to someone he didn't know. He wouldn't be purposely mean but he wouldn't be amicable either.

It was nice having Kuronue around but Kurama wanted to share the only time he was given to be around Hiei, with Hiei. Even though he didn't believe anything would come out of it, he still enjoyed Hiei's company better than all the others, as if they understood each other with having to exchange words. Walking towards him as he unloaded the bar on the squat rack, Kurama made a noise to grab his attention.

Pulling out his headphones, Hiei tucked it in his compression top as he said nothing, not even a glance was speared towards Kurama's direction.

"I rather work out with you, well if you're doing rope climbing today."Smiling Kurama noted and Hiei finally looked at him.

"Tired of your friend already?" Hiei asked as he gestured for them to head to the stairs.

"I just rather be with ..." He held his tongue and revisited his thoughts. "They're having fun together." He decided to say as he gestured to the happy three before they disappeared from sight, not missing them at all.

Arriving at the climbing area, Hiei grabbed the rope as Kurama reached for it, seeing the other one out of service, the hinge at the roof was clearly strained to a straighter position than needed for optimal usage.

"I want to go first." Kurama said as he tried to pull it from Hiei but Hiei pulled back, causing Kurama to jerk forward, putting them inches away from each other. That moment brought him back to the moment Yuusuke interrupted.

"Why should you?" Hiei asked and Kurama found it hard to speak when he felt a hand coming to rest on his hip.

"Well..." He started, looking away with his brows knitted in a determined frown of concentration. "It would be nice to go first, since I suggested it." He reasoned weakly and Hiei smirked as he stepped aside.

When Kurama started as Hiei set the timer, he heard a new buzzing sound and realised it was Hiei's phone. Refocusing, he tried his best to match his best time. Back on the floor, he smiled proudly as Hiei showed him his new time, but turned away with a frown as the mobile was still glued to his ear, his attention only partially present.

"You'll have to deal with that yourself." He finally said and hung up with a frown, almost glaring at the mobile in his palm.

"Your turn." Kurama said quietly as he took the timer from Hiei.

Touching the rope and grabbing hold of it, Hiei glanced back at Kurama who decided it was best to have his back turned slightly to Hiei as he focused on the timer, waiting to press start.

"Here." Strategically Hiei made a move, hoping Kurama would turn to him. When he did, he pulled out his mobile from his pocket and handed it to him.

"Hold that. Don't want it to fall." He said and got ready for his climb, knowing he never put it down regardless of the workout he was engaging in. It was the source of his music after all.

Smiling at the phone in his hand, Kurama glanced up at Hiei and then back at it when he felt a vibration. A nameless number flashed as it rang. As Hiei descended, a text flashed on the screen from the same number.

'We made this together; you have to take your responsibility seriously.'

It said and Kurama wished his attention was not urged to the device that wasn't even his. If it was a woman, maybe it was the orange haired woman, he could only guess one thing they probably created together.

Seeing Hiei landing, he stopped the clock.

"You definitely beat mine." Kurama smiled and handed him this mobile.

"There was a call and a text." He said and Hiei frowned as he read the message.

"You made that mistake yourself." He snapped.

"If it's woman problem, maybe your sister can help." Softly Kurama said and Hiei glared at him.

"Not that kind of woman problem." Hiei corrected.

"I assume her to be the orange haired woman, maybe you should deal with the matter because I doubt she'll leave you in peace."

Hiei then recalled moments of her being involved and how that changed Kurama's demeanour.

"Very few people know of her." He started and Kurama eyes widened. He was not expecting an explanation. Who was he to demand one from Hiei?

"No, I'm not entitled to an explanation." Kurama quickly said, ready to stop him but Hiei only smirked with an indescribable expression before continuing, as if knowing Kurama's curiosity was getting the best of him, but reserved it only for the sake of being polite and well, incurious.

"I met her when I was younger and we decided to go into business, to form our own company. I formed the technology part of it and her, the rest. I only put claim on the technology but she's having issues with her side and wants me to help. It's her problem, not mine. I don't bother anyone with mine." He said as he replied to her message.

"I'm tired of telling her not to harass me."

Feeling much lighter with that knowledge, Kurama showed his surprise, impressed at Hiei.

"So it's not that kind of woman problem and she doesn't like you." Kurama noted and bit his lips as he heard his own voice speaking his thought aloud for anyone to hear. "I didn't mean it..." _'To be heard.'_ He added in thought.

Smirking, thoroughly amused, Hiei shook his head. "She did at first, but probably hates me now. What does it matter to you?" He asked, slight tease in his voice and Kurama pouted before avoiding his gaze, knowing he was being toyed with.

Stepping closer to Kurama, he touched his cheek, urging for his attention.

"It's your turn."

As Kurama executed his climb, it clicked.

' _That's why Yuusuke explained her that way, and why Hiei seemed secretive. I wonder who else knew, if it was just probably Yuusuke and Kuwabara_.'

They eventually moved on to the obstacle race, timed of course and only stopped when Yuusuke and Kuronue came to them.

"We were looking for you everywhere." Yuusuke whined as he saw them, his stare lingering as he appreciated Kurama's sweaty appearance of slightly laboured breathing with red hair stuck to the side of his face and neck, a strand underneath the clothes as his eyes wished he could see where it ended.

"Dude you look hot...uh, horrible." He added and Kurama brushed some strands that were stuck on his chin.

"I could imagine." Dryly he responded as he drank his water. He didn't care because as usual, his workout was intense and Hiei didn't seem to be bothered with it and in his opinion, if Hiei was fine with it, he truly wouldn't let it bother him. Hiei was the only one he wanted to impress and he believe he was doing just that.

"Anyway, as I was telling your awesome friend here, Koenma has eight tickets for ice skating this weekend, you want to come?" Yuusuke asked and Kurama smiled before his attention deviated to Kuronue as he spoke.

"I can't go." Kuronue started and turned to Kurama. "I have a date." He said and Kurama beamed.

"She said yes? After all that trouble?"

"Yea, so I'll be busy." He grinned and Yuusuke slapped him on his back.

"Nice. Well Kurama, you're coming right?"

"I don't see why not." He smiled and Yuusuke yelled happily.

"Great! So we'll skate first and then eat and then karaoke!" He planned eagerly and Kurama laughed when he yelled excitedly as he ran.

"I have to tell Kuwabara!"

"Did you know about it? Do you work together with them?" Kuronue turned to asked Hiei.

"Heard something about it." He mumbled as he picked up his things from the floor and walked away.

With a smile as he observed Hiei, Kurama then addressed to Kuronue. "How was it?"

"I think I'll join." He started. "It's clean and everyone is nice."

"Yea, it's a nice gym." Agreeing, Kurama picked up his things as they made their way downstairs and to the locker room.

"Will they be going home too?" Gesturing to the three with the dumbbells he asked before they entered the locker room.

Shaking his head, Kurama answered. "They'll be here for a while. I'm only leaving now because I have work to do." He explained.

"I still don't understand you and your commitment to work so hard."

"It pays off and it helps that I like what I do."

Exiting the locker room, they smiled at the others before leaving. Kurama certainly gained more than he expected and couldn't help but humour the thoughts in his head concerning Hiei and all that was revealed to him. It made him truly excited about the outing over the weekend. With the thoughts of the plan, a thought hit him. He had a problem...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter Three

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

See you next time :D


	4. Chapter 4

Gym days and moments of a lifetime

I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Thank you all for your reviews and adding this story to your favourites and for following. I'm glad it being enjoyed. I hope this chapter does not disappoint.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Four

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I don't know how to ice skate." He said to Yuusuke and Kuwabara as he slipped on the white skates that was given to him by the worker who felt white would be fitting for him, just because his coat was of the same colour. It was a reason he thought of as not to notice Keiko and Yukina were given white as well. There must have been a good reason other than anything else as to why only certain ones were given it. Then again, maybe he was thinking too hard about what he can only assume went on in their heads when he did agree it looked well on him.

"Hiei can help you. I have to guide Keiko because she still needs help and I can't leave her for you." Yuusuke grunted out as though he hated that truth.

"It's fine, Yuusuke. I think I can manage." He smiled assuring and looked up from where he sat. "It's snowing." Kurama added as he caught a perfectly crystalline flake in his dark gloved hand.

"It's so magical." Yuusuke beamed. "I need to be by my woman." He muttered lowly before skating away.

Kuwabara nodded in agreement as he left him as well, gladly grabbing hold of Yukina, singing happily. Chuckling, Kurama had to admit, the man could sing. Watching as everyone glide effortlessly and gracefully on the ice, Kurama sat there with occasional glances at his feet.

"I wonder if he is coming. Everyone believes he will." Noting to himself, he looked up again as the few flurries of snow became more bountiful, as light snow drifted gently to the ice, the subtle breeze stirring it periodically.

"It's a beautiful sight." Taking out his mobile, he snapped a few purposely angled photos before putting it away.

"I should try this. I'm missing out on the fun." With motivation, he carefully walked over to the ring and hesitantly stepped on the ice while grabbing the rail.

After a valiant attempt, he walked back to the bench. When Kuwabara glided with Yukina, he couldn't help but smile, seeing how truly in love they were as they danced gracefully on the ice, putting everyone else to shame. Yuusuke flew passed them as he mouthed a message to Kurama while gesturing to the ice.

"But I'm having fun here just watching." He noted in return and shook his head when he passed too close to Keiko, causing her to lose her balance.

The fall was hard as was Yuusuke's laughter.

"Idiot! Pick me up so I can hit you!" She yelled angrily at him and Kurama chuckled when Keiko pummelled him to the ice once she stood erect, the anger dissipating as humour blended into her face, satisfied with her revenge.

Glancing down at his feet again, wanting to try again, he then saw a new pair of feet, in black skates coming to stand in front of him. Looking up, he smiled at the sight of Hiei.

"Can't skate." Kurama chuckled with a grin, immediately explaining the reason he was warming the bench while not hiding his happiness that he came.

A stretched out black gloved hand was offered and Kurama couldn't help but smile as he accepted it, applying more of his body weight into the hold than he expected. It was the best feeling having Hiei lead him to the ice.

"Wait here." He said and only let go when Kurama held on to the rail.

Easily, Hiei glided over to Yukina, furtively doing a trick that caused Kuwabara to fall.

"Why you!" Kuwabara yelled but Hiei just pulled Yukina away.

"Finally you're here." She greeted with an apologetic smile directed to Kuwabara.

"Yea." He added and leaned in to have a private conversation while Kuwabara eyed him almost angrily.

Smiling to himself, Kurama found it amusing as he noticed Kuwabara made it easy for Hiei to bother him. It was then Kurama noticed Hiei's attire. Always seeing him in a baggy black pants and black compression tee shirt, it was truly a delight admiring him dressed up in a regular fit black jeans, a double breasted wool coat and a scarf hidden so well it only showed around the collar behind his neck.

 _'No one would guess he's a fire fighter; looking more like a business man, well he kind of is that too._ ' Fondly Kurama noted as he tried not to allow his gaze to linger.

Returning to Kurama, Hiei held him by his hand, guiding him carefully onto the ice.

"Balance is the main ability needed for this, and you have that." Hiei started as they began their progression on the ice.

"I surmised, but as I try to find my centre of gravity to gain a sense of balance, I'm then in danger of falling." He noted and Hiei pulled him further onto the ice.

"How many times did you try?" Hiei asked as he folded his arms across his chest while he reversed further to the centre, urging Kurama to move along with him.

"I actually only tried once." Kurama confessed softly.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to fall and end up in the hospital. This night is too enjoyable to miss because I thought I could have done it without help." He answered and Hiei smirked.

"You should trust yourself." He said and gestured to his folded hands.

"Oh, that's..." As he looked down, he wobbled and Hiei swiftly moved to catch him.

"You think too much." He almost whispered as he held Kurama up.

Recalling that they were in public, Kurama stood upright as fast as he could regain his balance, adding distance between them. He wasn't sure what was happening but he wasn't complaining. It was all he wished for over the past months of finally fighting against accepting his growing feelings for Hiei.

"Alright. Let's try this again then." Kurama said with determination, trying not to become too involved in the warm feeling he was getting from the snowy scenery and the feel of Hiei holding him while they skate, even if the hold was more businesslike, to aid rather than done as a sign of affection.

"Wait, I'm skating!" He noted as if finally realising it as he glided gently over the ice.

"Don't over analyse it." Hiei said just as he let him go.

"Oi! You go Kurama!" Yuusuke called out happily as he zoomed past him.

Luckily Kurama's balance saved him as he realigned himself.

"I knew Hiei could teach you." He returned and glided alongside him as Hiei hovered close.

"How did you learn?" Turning to Hiei, Kurama asked but Yuusuke decided to answer.

"Hiei and Yukina grew up in Hokkaido. Yukina loved the snow so she took up skating to be outside as much as possible. Hiei learned from watching her because he didn't trust her skating on the pond alone. Eventually he skated with her as the perfect twins they are." Yuusuke ended his tale with clasped hands towards his chest, eyes sparkling under the crystal blue lights.

"Such magical twins." He added before skating away with arms spread wide, swirling as he looked at the falling snow above, swirling about, ignoring the fact that he almost knocked down the other skaters.

Kurama turned to Hiei. "I didn't know you were twins." Stretching out his hand for Hiei, he smiled when Hiei took it and turned away, observing Yukina.

"Yea, what else do you want to know?" Picking up the pace, Hiei led him around the ice ring.

"Nothing really, unless there is something I really need to know." He noted with a hint of excitement.

"I'll tell you what you want to know when you think about a question." Casually, in an air of inessential desires, Hiei uttered.

"Why?" Pushing his luck, Kurama asked while involuntarily holding his breath.

"Why do you think?"

He wasn't expecting a response for his rebutted question as Hiei smirked at him who turned away, smiling in the opposite direction, not believing what was really happening, hoping it wasn't a dream the last event in his mind turned out to be. It was after those times he felt somewhat pathetic for his mind creating illusions that stemmed from his secret desires, forcing him at times to believe it was true and feeling pity for himself because of it.

Glancing up at the giant, lit Christmas tree, Kurama's mind took him away as he felt Hiei squeezed his hands as a reminder to be attentive.

Later, with tired feet and empty stomachs, they cuddled into a warm Izakaya as it began to snow heavier. At that time of night, they were lucky to have gotten a booth. Yuusuke sat on one side of the table with Keiko as they shared that bench, Yukina and Kuwabara sat adjacent of them on the other bench and Kurama found himself sharing the bench on the opposite side of Yuusuke and Keiko with Hiei. He wasn't complaining and he didn't need to read into it to see that it looked like a triple date. When the menu came with the first round of alcoholic drinks, with Hiei grabbing hold of his hand under the table, it really did feel like one. The smile failed to die as their fingers intertwined, realising he couldn't even look at Hiei while it happened. He couldn't trust that he wouldn't expose their little secret, the romantic touches, to anyone who cared to look.

"Are you ready to order?" Kurama asked Hiei as he hesitantly removed his hand from the hold as he took a sip of his drink.

"Wow this is strong." He muttered and Yuusuke laughed loudly.

"Yep, it's to help you open up for karaoke later." He grinned and Hiei sipped on his.

"Not that strong." He mumbled, leaning back on the plush back of the bench with folded arms across his chest, waiting to order.

"Is everyone ready to order?" Keiko asked as she closed her menu. When everyone nodded, she gestured for the waiter.

...

Time passed with a few drinks in their systems, lots of laugh and a very content Kurama who found himself to be on the receiving end of Hiei's attention. He honestly couldn't be more content, and truly wish at the end, it would not reveal itself as a dream. That was the bad effect of liking someone and being around them often enough; the brain being fooled in believing that anything could happen and it was fine to give its host so much hope and expectations.

"Karaoke!" Yuusuke and Kuwabara yelled happily as they ran down the snowy pavement, leaving everyone else behind.

"Let's get our big children, shall we." Keiko suggested to Yukina and gestured to the two as they hurried on after them yelling for them to be more decorous and considerate of them and others.

"Are they always like this when they drink?" Kurama asked as he walked side by side with Hiei, both hands jabbed into his pocket.

"Somewhat, they're not even drunk yet." Hiei sighed out as he pulled a hand from his pocket to catch some of the light snow, studying it intently, mind drifting away.

"I've always adored snow." Kurama said as he watched Hiei collecting the frozen delight. "It snows a lot in Hokkaido, doesn't it?" Kurama asked and Hiei nodded as he dusted off his hand.

"I want to take you there one day." Hiei noted boldly as he took off his gloves, shook it and shoved it in his pockets.

"Why?" Hearing his heartbeat in his ears, he held mixed feelings about hearing the answer.

"You always ask why." Stopping, Hiei said forcing Kurama to do so as well. "You should know by now."

All Kurama knew afterwards, was a warm hand reaching up to his cheek as Hiei leaned in. Their lips brushed together gently, as if experimenting, until Hiei moved closer, pulling Kurama in for a proper kiss. Slowly parting, Kurama smiled fondly as he looked at Hiei.

"Is that why?" He asked, uncertain if his voice was loud enough to be heard, but it was and Hiei nodded as he removed his hands. It was just in time as Yuusuke ran back to get them.

"Are you two going to stay out here all night? We have a room." He called out and they began to walk towards him.

...

Acquiring a room big enough for them all, they finally settled in, they eyes adjusting to the dim lighting.

"I want to make this clear before we start." Kurama said as he took of his coat, pushing his scarf into the arm. "I'm not singing." He added as he fixed his cream sweater and sat on the plush leather bench.

"You say that now. My goal is to get everyone to sing." Grinning Yuusuke said. "You're only saying that because you're still sober. I chose a package with unlimited drinks, so don't be shy." He snickered.

Glancing at Hiei who came to sit next to him, Kurama questioned him silently.

"He's always like that." Hiei confessed and Keiko nodded.

"He says that now but when he's liquored up, he wants to sing all the songs, him and his partner in crime, so don't pay him any mind." She informed, gesturing to Kuwabara who grinned as he gently touched Yukina. "

"We have to sing our duet of love." He reminded coyly and she nodded with a deep blush rising to her cheeks.

"Of course." She whispered as she touched his cheeks, causing him to giggle as he shyly turned away.

Always observing their adorable behaviour, Kurama leaned to Hiei. "How long have they been dating?"

"Five years." He grunted out deplorably and Kurama marvelled at that seeing how they behaved so freshly in love.

' _I wish to have that.'_ He hoped as he glanced at Hiei who caught his stare. Covering it up deftly, he smiled. "That's impressive, and they're still that way. It's admirable." He praised and Hiei grunted out something that made him laugh.

"Eh hem." A loud harrumph begged for their attention as they noticed the other four were observing them.

"Sorry." Kurama smiled as he turned more towards them.

"Alright, so since the Kuwabara and Yukina topic has been settled, who wants to go first?" Yuusuke asked just as the hostess knocked and entered with the alcoholic cocktails that they knew had hidden alcohol in it, its light flavours only a mask for the true danger it possessed.

With a few drinks in their systems and Yuusuke and Kuwabara battling against each other now, Kurama smiled as he sipped on his drink, truly enjoying the outing, finally having one that was worth enjoying. One glance to his left and he saw Hiei's face lit by his mobile. Leaning towards him a little, he nudged him.

"She's harassing me, so I'm getting some work done." He divulged as he did not even spare a glance at Kurama.

Leaning even closer as the music downed out their voices especially with Yuusuke screaming out a rock song, Kurama spoke again. "How do you handle both jobs at once?"

"I started this before I became a fire fighter so it's well established. Most times when we're in the station, nothing happens, mostly false alarms. Almost everyone else has something on the side to kill the boredom." He replied as he glanced at Kurama and then back at the screen.

"True, thinking about it, I do notice lots of fire fighters volunteering in charities." Kurama thought aloud and Hiei nodded, not even taking his eyes of the screen.

Seeing how busy he was and considering himself a nuisance to Hiei, Kurama stopped the conversation as he picked up the tall glass again from the table.

From his spot, Hiei glanced at Kurama who just shut down with his questions. It wasn't that he wanted him to hush; he was just busy, which didn't seem fair as it was rare being away from anything that reminded him of work. Without waiting to know if it would be welcomed, only knowing it should considering how they where behaving towards each other the entire day, Hiei snaked his right hand behind Kurama's lower back, coming to rest on his hip.

Not wanting to draw attention to what just happened; Kurama just rested his left hand over Hiei's, approving the intimate touch.

As the night progressed after Yuusuke and Keiko performed a few duets along with Kuwabara and Yukina, Kurama shied away from doing one and with one glare from Hiei, no one asked him.

"I need to use the bathroom." Keiko started. "Yukina, let's go together."

"I was just about to suggest it because that last drink probably had a diuretic in it." Yukina giggled and as they stood, they swayed.

"Oi Oi, hold on." Yuusuke yelled as he stood and grabbed Keiko. "You're drunk already?"

"No." She said but giggled as she almost tipped over from his hold. "Oohh... everywhere seems so bright."

"Dude, we have to walk them to the bathroom." He addressed Kuwabara who did not need to be told twice as he held Yukina gently, leading her out of the dark room, whispering lovingly at her.

"When you stand, that's when the alcohol is felt." Kurama uttered a he put down his glass, not even sure the amount he imbibed.

"Then you should stop." Hiei said as he finally put his device away.

"There is nothing else to do." He uttered but smiled as Hiei moved closer to him, his hand wrapped around his waist.

"That can change." Hiei replied and Kurama could not avoid the delight that reminded him of his situation with Hiei.

"I'll embrace change, except to sing." It was not planned for his voice to come out in a whisper but it did and he did not fight it or apologise for the fact that if anyone saw him, they would clearly see that he afflicted by love. He didn't care if Hiei saw it and did not want the responsibility of such a strong sentiment; he just felt content enough to let everything be exposed. Then again, it could be the drinks at work.

Reaching for Hiei's other hand; he grabbed it as their intertwined hands rested on his thigh. Idly he twisted his fingers around Hiei's and eventually touched the calluses on his palms. Turning questioning eyes, he asked the unspoken question.

"Dead lifts and bench presses without gloves. " Hiei answered and Kurama shook his head.

"You should wear it as often as you can, though it feels very rugged." Kurama said as he rubbed his softer hands against Hiei's. Leaning on him, he sighed out.

"How long does it take them to use the toilet?"

"Never timed them." Hiei replied as he nuzzled Kurama's neck, yielding to the temptation to do so, while having him so close, glad the time came when it was appropriate to do so.

Moving his head aside, Kurama then turned to Hiei, and with one hand moving to Hiei's cheek, he leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was as dew upon grass but evolved into a deep and passionate act as Kurama turned fully towards Hiei.

"Gosh, Keiko, you did that purposely." The voice of Yuusuke forced them to abandon their lascivious need. Moments later, the two couples entered.

Returning to his original position, Kurama couldn't believe what got over him. Hiei was intoxicating, more than the drinks as he was easily sucked into Hiei's ways. It frightened and delighted him all at once, knowing with all honesty that nothing from his past ever provoked such behaviours from him.

Eventually, the karaoke session came to an end, punctuated by Yukina and Keiko falling asleep as their second half had all the fun. Kurama did not yield to Yuusuke to sing which created a sour Yuusuke.

"Kurama, how will you get home?" Kuwabara asked as they walked out of the building, being greeted with a thick blanket of snow with an incessant downpour still at work.

"I'll walk until I get a taxi, perhaps." He said with a shrug. "It's not a big deal. I'm more concern about Keiko and Yukina."

"Don't worry; we'll take care of them." Kuwabara added as he glanced at Hiei hesitantly.

"Great." Smiling, Kurama bid them farewell as they diverged on their own paths, not missing Kuwabara's subtle visual communication with Hiei.

Turning with a smile, he addressed Hiei.

"What about you?" He asked hoping to have company to walk home with. It wasn't too far if he needed to resort to walking, which by the way things looked, he may have, so he would like to have company. The romantic milieu promoted such thoughts in his head as well as the night being very quiet, the place; white and enchanting with the warm glow of the street lamps and Christmas lights adding an ethereal air to the outdoors.

"I'll walk you home." Hiei said and Kurama beamed. He knew Hiei was aware that if anything happened, he could take care of himself but the idea of them walking together was probably why Hiei suggested it.

As they walked in silence, with a good amount of alcohol coursing through his veins, Kurama recalled the events from his past that could have told him that Hiei cared more about him than he originally thought. However, it was his safety mechanism that prevented him from doing so, thinking it would be reading into it and seeing what was not there. Kurama thoughts then trek to the moment in the gym when the gym goer approached them with praises and the potentially real reason behind why Hiei found it to be useless and not worth correcting the thoughts of others, besides the fact that he cared little for people in general. His mind slowly returned to the present as the wind blew, creating a chill.

"You ok?" Seeing the involuntary warming gesture, Hiei asked and Kurama nodded as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Yea, it just became colder." He replied and Hiei stopped as he pulled out his mobile.

He poked it for a bit before leading Kurama away from their original path. Seeing a car seemingly waiting for them, Kurama glanced at Hiei.

"A taxi app." He replied in an air of coolness and Kurama smiled in gratitude.

Reaching the black car, Hiei opened the door for Kurama to enter, and he wasting no time crawling into the warm interior. Entering himself, Hiei closed the door as Kurama told the driver his address not waiting to get approval from Hiei to have them drive to his place, somewhat taking notes from his past dreams, though he knew by now that it was real.

While they drove, it was slower as the roads were treacherous, but Kurama didn't care as he leaned against Hiei who humoured him. Upon arrival, Hiei poked his mobile before getting out.

"We need to pay him." Kurama reminded and Hiei only took his hand as he pulled him out, closing the door and watched as the driver took off.

"I did already." He noted as he gestured to the warm building.

"Are you going to see me to my place?" Kurama asked hopefully and Hiei smirked.

"I'm already here." He uttered and Kurama, with no reservations, pulled him in and towards the elevator.

...

Entering his flat, Kurama closed the door behind Hiei; glad Hiei humoured him to see him to his door because selfishly he wanted to kiss him again without an audience or having to cut it short.

"Thanks for seeing me home." He said and smiled almost hesitantly.

"Hm." Enigmatically, Hiei replied but somehow Kurama knew what he meant, knowing by now, they shared the same feelings.

"May we say goodnight?" Kurama asked as he inched closer for a kiss before Hiei leave.

As the seconds ticked by, the kiss deepened and Kurama found himself toeing of his shoes in haste as he pulled Hiei further into his flat. Being led by Kurama, Hiei followed as he ran his hands over Kurama's coat, working quickly with it as it fell to the floor before ridding him of his own.

Pulling away, Kurama watched him, passion oozing from his every breath. "Is it wrong to move so fast?" He was finally understanding of how tension worked and its power to move a person into blind action.

A raised brow and a smirk was the only reaction he received as Hiei attacked him.

Following Kurama to what he hoped was the bedroom, Hiei worked on his clothes as Kurama shed himself of his. With a flop, they fell on the bed as Hiei diverted from Kurama's lips to his neck and down. The low moans escaping Kurama fuelled him more as he worked to make sure Kurama was fully naked. Grabbing a supple thigh, Hiei pulled it up and around his waist, caressing as he shifted his hips before moving back to Kurama's lips. The passionate kiss only parted as their bodies joined to form one. Biting his lips, with eyes closed and knitted brows, Kurama arched off the bed as Hiei entered him. Pulling up his legs further to have comfort, Kurama wrapped them around Hiei's waist as Hiei moved within him, forcing him to grasp in pleasure, withering without control and letting go as the intense pleasure engulfed him. Panting, hands moved as he gripped Hiei's muscular arms, his blunt nails digging into Hiei's triceps as Hiei moved with an efficacious pattern that became his undoing, whimpering almost in a rhythmic tone, complementing Hiei's movements.

Hiei increase the power in every thrust as he visually imbibed the appearance of Kurama as red hair was sprawled wildly on the bed, with Kurama's expression being the most titillating expression he had ever seen. Leaning forward, he urged Kurama into a kiss as he moved his hand to his hips, moving him a little as he realigned his thrust, causing Kurama to pulled away to explode in an almost voiceless scream, Kurama's grip on his triceps increasing as the pace quickened, feeling his end coming closer and wishing Kurama's would reverberate in his bones long after their deed was done.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Turning to grab more of his quilt, Kurama woke up by the unexpected chill he received.

"Huh." In a daze, he moaned out as his eyes blinked open. Immediately, the memories of the night flooded him as he sat up and looked around, ignoring for a moment the slight discomfort he felt.

Turning to his alarm clock, he sighed as he flopped back on the bed.

"Good thing it's Sunday." He said aloud as a smile formed on his face but then it faded as he noticed Hiei didn't just get out of bed.

' _He's gone._ ' He realised and sighed sadly but in that moment, as vague as a dream, a memory came back to him.

Flashback

As they were asleep, a noise was heard as it jolted Hiei out of sleep. Getting out as stealthy and quickly as possible, he found his mobile. Cursing, he shut it off as he knew why it alarmed. Gathering his clothes in haste, he donned it, before piling Kurama's in a heap on the other side of the bed. Walking over to where Kurama lay, he sat on the bed as he gently brushed some strands of hair that fell over his face.

"Kurama." He called softly while gently shaking him.

"Hm." A very sleepy groan was heard as Kurama opened his eyes, smiled and then closed it again.

"I have to go, there is an emergency." He said before placing a kiss on Kurama's lips before leaving.

End of Flashback

"So what now?" He asked aloud as he took his underwear from where it laid in the heap and pulled it on along with his sweater before re-cuddling under his quilt.

' _I'm in love and content_.' He thought, answering his question with a smile as he went back to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Since the year was ending, work became busy with deadlines that needed to be met. With a sigh, Kurama flopped down on his desk.

"Tired, huh." Kuronue stated as he stretched, rocking back on his chair.

"Yea." From where he rested his head, Kurama moaned out before resting his chin on his forearm.

"How was your date? While I'm busy with work, you're busy with Natsume." Kurama smiled and Kuronue sighed.

"She has some problems. I like her but she need to get over her little issues before we can move on because I really want to progress this with her."

"Issues?" Slightly concerned, Kurama asked as he sat up fully. "Maybe you can help, especially if she's reaching out to you. It's her way of asking."

"Yea, I know but it seems I'm part of it." Rubbing the furrows of his brow, he uttered and glanced at Kurama.

"It's hard for me to prove to her that I'm serious because her past boyfriends were fools, playboys. Some of them knew she liked them, so they used that to just get to be intimate with her. Then she would not hear from them days later until she reached out to them. And the way they did it too, she believed they cared. It all seemed too good to be true and then once they got what they wanted, they dumped her. She was always used. One thing she learnt was that if they only showed affections when it was just them, she knew they were not genuine. "

' _Playboys?_ ' Kurama thought with a sigh and as Kuronue spoke, familiarity rose within him as he considered his circumstances with Hiei. Refocusing his mind on Kuronue, he noted to himself to revisit it at a later time, not wanting familiarity to breed contempt or any other feelings along that line.

"How are you proving to her that you're different?" With a controlled disposition, he asked and was rewarded with a shrug.

"I just do what I feel to do. I don't touch her often and if I do, it's tender to let her know I care. I wait for her to kiss me and I don't go further than that. I like her a lot so I don't mind the slow pace." A slight blush kissed his cheeks as his voice became lighter and softer as he spoke, exposing the true sentiments that backed up his words.

Fondly, Kurama smiled. "I'm glad you found love."

"I hope you will too."

::::::::::::

' _I thought I did._ ' Kurama sighed out as he walked into the gym as his mind took him back to the conversation he held with Kuronue the day before, not wanting to believe it was his relationship with one sided feelings. His mind kept going over the evening and night he spent with the gang and Hiei. He was analysing it to know if the end results for Natsume would reach him.

As he browsed the gym, he noticed it would be just him. Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei were absent. Almost done with his workout, he noticed Yuusuke and Kuwabara entering, quieter than usual. He wasn't sure how to ask for Hiei or if he should. When he was done, he left without seeing the two, slightly concerned that they did not even thought to look for him as they always did. He wasn't sure he wanted to socialise either especially considering all the work that was awaiting his return at home.

::::::::::::::::

Friday night caught him at work when Kurama specifically planned to leave early. Cloaking up, he embraced the frigid air as he exited work and decided upon a taxi, wanting to have been home already.

' _Soup tonight._ ' He thought as he knew he could courtesy of being well stocked. Walking into his home that held a hint of the season with a few simple items, Kurama took a shower and donned his nightwear before entering the kitchen for a well deserved meal.

Savouring the aroma of the marrying ingredients, Kurama sighed at the comfort it invoked in him, nostalgia took him to his childhood when he would read his favourite book on the couch as his mother cooked in the kitchen before coming to him, wanting to provoke his mind further, knowing he appreciated the challenge. A little tap grabbed his attention. Glancing to the door, he frowned. It was not normal having guests and most people he came in contact with, did not know his address.

Carefully, Kurama opened the door and surprise engulfed him as he spotted Hiei standing there. Opting to saying nothing, Kurama waited but Hiei just watched him. Eventually he sighed and spoke.

"A little girl died." He started and Kurama's eyes widened. "That's why I didn't contact you before. I did wake you to let you know I was leaving." He reasoned and Kurama sighed. When he moved aside and gestured for Hiei to enter, he met a surprise as Hiei revealed a thick, bouquet of rich, velvety red roses.

"I still should have said something during the week." He apologised in his own way as he stepped in and closed to door seeing that Kurama seemed lost for a while.

"Thanks." Carefully he accepted the rose and smiled at Hiei before walking into the kitchen to find something to put it in.

"I'm preparing dinner. Have you had dinner already?" Finding a vase from the cupboard he reserved for miscellaneous items, he filled it with water and placed it on the dinner table.

"Yea, but I wouldn't pass up your cooking." He said and Kurama beamed and turned away to carry on with dinner. Then there was a pause.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Time passed where Kurama thought Hiei would remain quiet.

"We were second responders. Before I left here, the station got a call but by the time I arrived there, they cancelled it saying it was for the hospital. Everyone was at the station when the called again, this time saying a fire broke out. The girl had asthma and died in the hospital two hours later due to smoke inhalation. The closer fire station did not respond fast enough. We couldn't get there faster to save her." There was a pause before he continued. "The house wasn't important." He sighed and Kurama remained quiet and when Hiei spoke, he eventually turned to face him, hands crossed against his chest as he leaned against the counter.

"That's why Yuusuke and Kuwabara seemed so calm in the gym when I saw them. They didn't even see me. Usually they would look around and carry on in their usual way." Kurama noted aloud and Hiei nodded.

"It's different when it's an innocent child, knowing it could have been prevented by the others just responding on time."

"I would believe so." Solemnly Kurama said as he opened the freezer and pulled out the frozen gyoza.

Getting up, Hiei walked to Kurama and touched him gently on the small of his back. "I'll help."

Gladly, Kurama turned it over to Hiei. Searching for the steamer, he handed it to Hiei who pulled up his long sleeves and washed his hands before accepting it.

While working on the soup and moving to grill the whipped eggs he prepared, he couldn't help but feel a bit of penitence when he glanced at Hiei. How could he have thought Hiei would do such a thing as to use him? He couldn't believe that Hiei was now there with him, so domesticated as they cooked together.

After dinner, they sat on the couch as they sipped on a glass of sake, the bottle on the table, waiting to be emptied.

"Was there a time when your station ever responded late?" Kurama asked as he put up one foot on the couch as he turned to face Hiei.

"It happens but it's out of our control. We set up everything so once the call comes in; it's just grab and go. Most times when there is a fatality, it's because there was a delay either in the call or getting there with traffic, or someone did something stupid and did not leave it up to us to save the civilians." Casually sipping on the drink, he said and Kurama nodded as he rubbed his scalp, idly combing his hair with his hand.

"How do you manage fatality?" Hesitantly Kurama said knowing the newest probably bothered all of them more than any from the past.

"We don't, we just have to let it be, knowing that it does happen. We can't dwell on it. We took the job knowing it is inevitable." Sighing out, he turned to Kurama.

"That's really something. You have to have the compassion to save but ignore it when someone dies. I really admire you."

"It's a necessity." Hiei noted as he finished his sake and finally looking around Kurama's place.

Spotting his observant posture, Kurama grinned. "I like Christmas."

"I never had a reason to." Shrugging he uttered before refilling his glass and then Kurama's as he handed him his empty glass.

"If you visit more, I'll give you a reason to."

"That can be arranged." Hiei grinned and shifted as Kurama moved to lean against him.

"I would like that very much." Contently, Kurama smiled as Hiei's arm snaked around him, pulling him closer.

A comfortable silence followed until Kurama remembered Kuronue's situation and the error he made by thinking it applied to him in some way.

"How did you know I liked you?" Softly, Kurama asked.

"You stared at me." He said and Kurama laughed.

"I stared at all of you."

"You gave me a different stare, followed by nervous gestures." There was a pause, as if wrapping up his thoughts. "I just knew." He said. "Your jealously too." He laughed when Kurama pulled away and pouted, not appreciating being laughed at.

"I thought you were the straightest guy Yuusuke knew? How did this happen? I had a hard time accepting it. Mother actually told me I had a crush and I wanted no part of it." He edited, not sure if saying the serious word would unwind their forming relationship.

"I am, don't know what happened." He uttered seemingly confused by the fact.

"How? When?" Calmly Kurama asked as he took Hiei's hand in his as he idly played with their fingers and the roughness in Hiei's palm. His mind, as he played with it, recalled how exciting it was when Hiei's rough palm caressed his thigh; the contrast of the different textures delighted him as they... He was brought back to reality when Hiei answered.

"Probably at first sight." He confessed and Kurama's eyes widened as he sat up poised and showed his surprise openly to Hiei. "It wasn't just Yuusuke and the other one. Mine just didn't go away, even after you cleared away the confusion."

"I'm not sure Yuusuke's is gone either." In thought Kurama said and Hiei growled.

"He better behave himself." Almost angrily, Hiei informed and Kurama smiled.

"I don't care for him. Although I should have known Yuusuke's playing bothered you more that it intended and I think your sister knows too." Kurama knew saying that would expose the fact that he saw Hiei's reaction in the fire station, so he averred it. "I saw you."

"Hn." He turned away and Kurama chuckled as he took the last sip of his sake and placed the empty glass on the table.

"It's late; will you be spending the night?" Hopeful he asked and Hiei downed his drink in one gulp and stood.

"I could get a taxi." He started purposely knowing Kurama wanted him to stay as much as he wanted to.

"I can arrange that." Without further words, Kurama took the glasses and transported it into the kitchen sink before taking Hiei's hand, leading him into the bedroom after the lights flickered off.

"I wouldn't charge." Kurama joked as he pulled the string of the lamp on the night stand, washing the room in a light glow.

"You're really something." Grinning shamelessly, Kurama watched Hiei and turned away nervously as he began to pull his shirt over his head, revealing a black undershirt, muscular arms exposed, waiting to be caressed.

"Is that your pyjama?" Hiei purposely asked as he hid his grin as Kurama stared at him.

"Huh, yea." Quickly turning away, Kurama sat on the bed and crawled under the quilts. ' _What did I do to myself_?' He thought with regards to openly inviting Hiei to spend the night. Of course he wanted to but Hiei looked good and he wanted to touch but did not want Hiei to think he was perverted.

"You do remember we both saw each other naked, right?" Purposely Hiei asked and Kurama's face turned beet red.

Laughing, Hiei took off his pants and slipped under the covers in his boxers and undershirt. Shifting closer, he pulled Kurama to him and kissed his forehead after he turned off the lamp.

"Let's start over." Muttering softly, Kurama said into the darkened room.

"I'm not saying I regret it. It was unexplainably divine, but it would be good to keep that at bay for a while."

Not explaining that it was his first time and he didn't want such focus to make the relationship sour as he truly felt deeply for Hiei, he said only that. He wanted who he gave his virginity to, to be a very important person in his life. He was traditional and all he did thus far was far from that, which was why he wanted it to work out between both of them. Another thing, his mother approved of it, just adoring the fact her baby finally fell in love and what she said, expressed that she believed it was true love and Kurama could not help but wished it was as she hoped.

Hiei grinned as he nodded. For all the years he date and the few times he was intimate with few of the women, he did admit that the night they shared together was something far different, something far from ordinary and natural. It wasn't just merely a physical encounter and he wished to re live it but he knew it would be best to slow down. Finally he felt that he wanted the relationship to last. He wanted Kurama to be his last and just that thought scared him to death, knowing that it should be wrong thinking so seriously in such a premature relationship.

"Let's continue but at a slower pace." Hiei revamped the thought and Kurama chuckled.

"That's better."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter Four

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho

I lost track of the time, sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Five

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mother, I'll help you with that." Kurama called as he helped his mother with her Christmas cooking and decorating, preparing her home early as she had help.

Recently, she met someone and he would be visiting with his son bearing the same name as him. Kurama wasn't sure he was eager to meet someone who shared his name but it was for his mother. For all she has done for him, it was the least he could do.

"So, how are things with you?" She asked as he came besides her as he reached for the special dinner wares she only used for special occasions.

Carefully he answered. "It's great. I can't complain. Work is hectic but Kuronue is helping more now as he finally became competent in his work and what is expected of him." He smiled fondly at that thought of his childhood friend.

"That's wonderful he has settled it without problems, but you know that's not what I meant." She slapped him playfully and he laughed.

"Well." He started and the smile that formed never left him as it radiated with more than he expected which he knew it did when she studied him and her mouth dropped.

"Really?" Surprised and happy, she hugged him excitedly. Pulling away and holding him at arm's length, she questioned.

"When? How? What did you do and how were you sure he would accept you?"

"Do you really want to know?" He delayed and her face dropped to an expression he knew very well when she was losing her patience with him.

"He made the first move." He would have laughed at her comical expression if he wasn't elatedly content.

"What?! Really?" Stammering she squeaked out.

"We had some little moments in the gym that he led and then it became official when we went skating. Days later since he had to work after the outing, we spoke about it. Apparently he liked me before I did."

"What?! Really?" She asked again and Kurama laughed as she became engrossed in his life as she would her favourite drama. Then again, it seemed he was living an episode of it.

"Yea."

"I thought he was straight?"

"It seems that we found something special in each other."

"I'm glad you eventually learn to accept it because what you found, many people are fighting for it, and still searching for. I'm glad your conditioned preference did not get in the way of you finally deciding to be open to accept it."

"I'm very glad. I never thought it would be like this." He sighed out and she grinned.

"My baby is finally _happily_ in love." Almost happily moving to tears she squealed. "It's about time, so when will I meet him?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Another one." Hiei said as Kurama panted, sweat gluing his hair to his face and neck.

"I... I need time to breath." Kurama replied as he drank some water before going back to execute his circuit.

"Put more force into the battle ropes." Hiei said as he picked up the spare ropes and used it, guiding Kurama to his pace, as they both worked together.

"M...mother wants to meet you." Kurama grunted out as he dropped the weighted ropes, performing his lunges before running to the pull up station.

"Why?" Hiei asked as he stood at the bottom, to aid Kurama if the need arose.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Kurama grunted as he dropped and performed ten push ups before collapsing on the floor. In the past, she was eager to meet him but that was for a much different reason as she suggested getting a special flogging stick for their encounter, hating to see her son go through so much ups and downs because of Hiei, as she once put it. Eventually with no good report, she sorted out of such a stick.

"Isn't it too soon?" Hiei smirked as Kurama rolled over, and struggled to sit up.

"Mother has been coaching me through my up and down feelings pertaining to you, so for her, it's not soon enough." He mumbled as his hands shook in exhaustion as he forced himself to stand.

"When." After hearing that, it was all Hiei cared for. Knowing Kurama was the most special person in his life, he knew and actually expected it. He was relieved the progression was happening as he seemed to crave as well, though they've been together for two weeks. That, however, was trivial. Their compatibility was just uncanny. It seemed too good to be a reality, his reality.

"For Christmas." He replied and Hiei hesitated noticeably. "Is something wrong?"

"I'll have a busy day then." He replied, producing a smile from Kurama.

"You don't have to stay long. I actually want to go to mother early so we can meet her alone because she wants me to meet her special friend. Knowing myself with regards to that, I wouldn't stay all day. Most likely I'll leave by five or so."

"Not eager to meet him?" Hiei asked as they walked over to Yuusuke and Kuwabara.

"Not really though I know I should. I've been my mother's only child all my life. When she marries him, that will change. I don't mind sharing mother with him; it's his son who bothers me." He finished as they grabbed the other two's attention.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara called excitedly as he pulled Kurama aside and took out a box from his pocket. Grinning widely, Yusuke hovered between them.

"What do you think of this?" He asked as he opened the box, revealing a band with a simple diamond embedded into the band.

"It's beautiful." He replied as he held it, studying it to every detail. "Simplicity perfected."

"Yea, he asked Hiei for the millionth time and dude finally gave him approval without even giving him a difficult time. I don't know what changed him this time but he's making his sister very happy." Yuusuke noted with a snicker as Kurama looked up at Hiei, a fond smile directed to him.

With a scowl, Hiei turned away and walked to the dumbbell rack, hoping to ignore how much of a good deed he did just by grunting and turning away when Kuwabara asked him again. His usual response would be borderline violence and harsh words that no one ever wanted to be subjected to, yet for the love of Yukina, Kuwabara stood up against it.

"He must have his reasons."

:::::::::::::::

In the locker room as he prepared to leave, Kurama made sure all his things were accounted for. Feeling another presence, he turned to see it was only Hiei.

"I thought you were going to stay longer." Kurama thought aloud and Hiei shrugged as he opened his locker, four away from where Kurama picked his.

"What's wrong?" Sensing something odd, Kurama asked as he buttoned up his coat.

"My mood is gone." He replied vaguely and in that moment, when Hiei scowled, Kurama chuckled understanding what dissipated Hiei's serious workout moment. When Hiei was in his zone, nothing could permeate through unless it involved him, which he learned over the Karasu event and Yukina. Since it was reported that Kishida Karasu moved as to avoid any other causalities, indirectly indicating Kurama would not be harassed, the only logical reason for Hiei's sour mood was the fact that all evening Kuwabara was bragging about his future wife.

"You've made him happy which in turn will make Yukina happy." Kurama uttered and the approbation of the concerned dilemma in Hiei's mind was fully revealed by a disapproval scowl.

"If you truly feel that way, why did you give him approval? As I have come to know, he was constantly begging you for years, so why now?" Hoping to understand more to sympathise with him more than being happy for the couple, Kurama asked and Hiei hesitated before he turned to Kurama and answered.

"Because of you." He uttered lowly, stunning Kurama to actually stammer out his shocked response.

" U... huh? I...me?" Gripping himself with a deep breath, he finally composed himself. "Me? How?"

"I don't like him but she does. Who am I to deprive her of that? I can't be to her what I wouldn't want for me. She deserves better than me." His words were spoken with simplicity but Kurama held great wisdom, which he accurately deciphered the true deep meaning of his words.

Only a huge smile formed on Kurama's face, tempting Hiei to step forward, and closer to him. Yielding, Hiei reached up to caress his cheek, cracking a smile when Kurama leaned into his hand.

"I don't know what you're doing to me but I rather that and have you than let my pride get the better of me, and deprive me of you." Hiei's tone was stern yet gentle as he leaned closer, urging Kurama who expression became fonder at his... doting boyfriend? Certainly Hiei was that as Kurama smiled before their lips met.

Savouring it as it lingered, they finally pulled away.

"I may not see you until next week." Kurama started as Hiei began packing up his things.

"It's fine, I'll be busy." He noted as he swung his back over his shoulder.

On their way out, Yuusuke and Kuwabara were coming in.

"You're going already?" Loudly, Yuusuke asked and Kurama smiled.

"Yea."

"Hiei." Yuusuke started, his tone holding concern which instinctive conjured suspicion as he moved to hug him. "It's the season, and I couldn't help but keep track of the fact that you've been single for ten months now, exactly. It's time to go out to get a date for the New Year." He said to Hiei with a coquettish grin.

"Right Kurama." Calling out, he asked and Kurama raised both hands in the air.

"I'm staying out of it." He smiled, coming to terms with Hiei's dating history.

"Can you believe he broke up with the girl on St Valentine's Day? That was cold." Yuusuke carried on as he forced them back into the room as they grabbed their things.

"Urameshi, the girl had to have done something. Don't make Hiei seem so cold, though most times he is." As Kuwabara said that, Yuusuke's mouth dropped open, comically expressing his shock.

"You're defending him? What has this world come to?"

"The world is awesome." Kuwabara started boldly as his eyes became fond, slight redness dusted his cheeks as he stared at the box in his hand.

"I can see why you're on his side." Grunting, Yuusuke noted and Kurama chuckled.

"I wouldn't say I'm not curious but I agree with Kuwabara."

"She was a nag." Hiei's response was low and held annoyance as he walked out of the locker room, everyone else following.

"Wait! I think I remembered. Genkai-shihan had an emergency she wanted us to take care of something for her. The girl, what was her name again? She felt she should come before the master, not liking that Hiei wasn't spending enough time with her." Kuwabara recapitulated with a frown, vividly expressing his feeling the thought still was linked to.

"Yea no girl comes before baasan." Passionately Yuusuke yelled as they stepped outside.

Waiting for the right time, Kurama questioned them. "Who's Genkai-shihan?"

"She is the most awesome old woman you'll ever meet. She's like our grandmother, having done so much for us. She kind of helped raised us too. We use to spend summers with her. She's a martial arts master." Fondly Yuusuke spoke of her, his tone bolder as the respect he held for her permeated through.

"You can fight." Intrigue was the loudest thing in Kurama's voice as he glanced at Hiei, who in return smirked at him. "I did not know that."

"Yea, Yuusuke was her favourite but she had a special kind of respect for Hiei. It was like he was the only one deserving of her highest respect and honour. Me, I still don't know how she feels about me. I know she likes me but I think the summer when Yukina visited killed her admirable views on me." Slightly dejected, his head bowed as a sad puppy. "I couldn't help it. Back then was the first time I met Yukina and it was love at first sight. For Yukina, I think I grew on her eventually but it took years for her to take me seriously and then we finally began dating officially five years ago." As he spoke, his demeanour changed as did Yuusuke's as he grinned widely, slapping the taller man on his back.

"Oh!" Screaming, they thought it was from Yuusuke's slap but the grin on Kuwabara's face debated against it. "We can have our wedding at the temple. It's history for all of us and Yukina loves it there."

"Fool, she didn't say yes yet." Hiei snapped, not liking the talk about a wedding so soon after giving his approval.

"Right." As if recalling his most important deed wasn't accomplished, he turned to Yuusuke. "Urameshi, we need to go. You have to help me with this." Not waiting for a response, he pulled Yuusuke behind him.

Great amusement played in Kurama's eyes as he observed the two running down the street, somehow not appearing as odd as it would be expected with two grown men almost skipping along the pavement.

Turning to Hiei, Kurama nudged. "How didn't I know you could fight?"

"You didn't asked." Simply said before Hiei continued. "I told you to ask, I'll answer you."

"I didn't know what to ask." Kurama thought aloud. "Hm, let me see what else I want to know."

"Do you know you were led by the two and now you're far away from where you live?" Thoroughly amused, Hiei noted as he pulled out his mobile, poking at it.

"Huh." Looking around, Kurama noticed the truth in Hiei's words. "Well I was learning about you. I want to fight you one day." Determined he expressed his wish.

"Are you sure about that?" Hiei smirked and Kurama smiled with a firm nod.

"This weekend then." Hiei said, eager too to know Kurama's level, recalling the masterpiece he left on Karasu.

"This coming weekend? Then I wouldn't be in the gym for the rest of the week as I'll have to do more work."

"Pack for the weekend and meet me by the metro station Friday night. Just tell me what time is good."

"I will." Beaming he said. "Where are we going?" He asked just before a car stopped before them. Stepping down on the asphalt, Hiei opened the door and gestured for Kurama to enter.

"That's classified." He grinned at Kurama before closing the door.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Standing in the waiting area of the station with dinner, holding the bag in front of him, Kurama with infinite patience, scanned among the many people for Hiei. Due to the fact that he would be away for the weekend, his mother needed to know and she was beyond excited, though she voiced her concern that their relationship seemed to be propelling faster than she expected. Eventually, she calmed down; expressing the trust she had in her son.

Finally spotting Hiei, leaning against the wall on the other side of the waiting area poking at his phone, Kurama smiled as he walked up to a very handsomely dressed in dark attire, someone who was the very essence of his being. It was then Keiko's fairytale came back to him as he studied Hiei's dark features, the expression that intrigues and scares and the mysterious aura he carried along with it. Kurama never had a reason to believe in fairytales because it was unrealistic. The perfect person never existed but he realised the error in his previous interpretations as Hiei looked up at him as he approached. No one was perfect, but for anyone who needed a soul mate, there was a perfect one for them, their imperfections complemented by the other. Being the perfect person in a relationship was far for a perfect human. His dark knight, the mysterious count who electrified Keiko's imagination was real. It was Hiei to him. Never feeling so alive and content in his life, he knew it was meant to be.

' _Maybe fairytales could happen, if we understand it is catered to us and not a one fit all_.' He thought as he smiled his greeting to Hiei.

"Were you waiting long?" Kurama asked and Hiei shook his head as he fixed his duffle bag he wore across his body as it pressed firmly against his back.

"Dinner while we're on the shinkansen." Gesturing to the bag, Kurama noted.

"Good because I didn't purposely skipped lunch."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sitting at the window, they took in the majestic sight of the moonlight reflecting on the snowy surface of earth as they travelled north. He knew they were not going to Hokkaido and Hiei refused to divulge their destination. Giving in to Hiei's stubbornness, he leaned against him in the dimly lit cabin knowing though Hiei expressed what was considered negative emotions and expressions, it was in his favour, to maximise the effect of a surprise and that Kurama appreciated, thought he still was naturally curious. Hiei's ways kept him alert and excited. Hiei's stubbornness kept his curiosity piqued. Eventually he fell asleep and only knew he did, when Hiei woke him up.

"One more train and then we walk." Hiei noted and Kurama looked at the time on his mobile.

"It's getting late."

As they board the last train that was almost desolate, taking a seat after having many to choose from, Kurama attempted to acquire some knowledge of where they were going.

"Should I ask again?"

Hiei, knowing there was no turning back and no one knew him there, decided to finally open up.

"Since I'll be meeting your mother in a few days, it's only fair for you to meet Genkai." In a casual air he said and Kurama's eyes widen as the secret was finally revealed.

"My mother died when Yukina and I were very young from complication she had before we were born. Being pregnant with us, since we were twins, it became exacerbated. My father died right after we began going to Genkai. We knew of her through him. They were part of the same alliance of martial artists. We stayed with our aunt for some time but I hated it which was why I brought Yukina with me every summer to Genkai, not knowing the fool would fall for her. In high school, I met Mukuro and during an afterschool activity we realised we worked good together. I knew she like me but she was good in business, so I suggested for us to do something about it knowing I wanted to move out with Yukina once I graduated." He paused for a while. "The teacher helped us gain connections; internships to understand the real world of business a little better so by the time we started college our plan was set. A year later, I moved out with Yukina and helped pay for her schooling. Genkai played a major role in our personal upbringing as the idiot said." The last word made Kurama laugh realising 'fool' meant Kuwabara and 'idiot' meant Yuusuke.

"I can see why you're extremely protective of Yukina."

"The fool has proved his worth, I just hate that he did. He worships her so much it's sickening." He started again and Kurama chuckled. "I don't mind it." Softer he said as he looked up. "We're here."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The frigid country air caressed them as they walked up an extremely long stairs. Standing under the gate of the temple, Kurama took in the winter scenery, with nature at its finest.

"It's paradise." He said and Hiei smirked.

"Stay alert." As he said that, Kurama became so just in time to dodge a blow as they both jumped out of the way.

Whoever attacked them, did not gave the luxury of recovery time as Kurama blocked and dodged again and it only stopped when Kurama blocked and held the hand of abuse.

A little wizened lady with grey hair that once seemed pink, looked up at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." Raspy was her voice as she angrily stared at him.

"Cut the crap, you knew we were coming." Hiei said, walking up to them as she dropped her hand and smirked.

"Why do you spoil my fun." Glancing at Hiei with a hint of smile, she said before looking back at Kurama. "You look familiar. Come inside so I can see you better."

Following the tiny old lady, they stepped up into the foyer and were led to a room where the table was already prepared with three cups and as a hot teapot sat the centre.

Doffing their shoes, each took a seat on the tatami before the tea was being served.

Then, she looked at Kurama, studying him and grinned at Hiei.

"It must be love if I'm meeting this one." She said with a grin and turned back to Kurama. "And the other two doesn't know because they were the ones keeping me up to date with your love life so for them not to tell me this and then getting a call from you saying to expect you, this must be serious." She reasoned and Kurama smiled under her perusing stare.

"You were a student in Kobayashi's dojo." Noting she said and he affirmed with a nod. "Hm. I knew you looked familiar, the only one who stood out with talent and traits." She rambled on as she gathered her thoughts. "Minamino Shuichi, Kobayashi's top and favourite student."

Surprised by many things she disclosed, one in particular stood out to him. "I was sensei's favourite? I didn't know he had one."

"He isn't supposed to let anyone know who his favourite was." Smirking she said and turned to Hiei.

"Did the buffoon propose yet?" She said and Kurama found it amusing how raw she was, just like Hiei.

"Any day now." He grunted with a frown and turned away.

"You finally approve. I wonder why." With a glance at Kurama she teased Hiei. "What about dimwit and Keiko?"

"Just give me the key to the wing where my room is." He grunted out impatiently and the expression she gave made Kurama blush.

"You're too old to be so perverted." Hiei muttered with disgust only to make her facial expression more pronounced.

"Take all the bags and go. Let me get to know..."

"You can call me Kurama." Carefully he interrupted and she smiled.

"A legendary name." She grinned before turning to Hiei.

"Do as I say and don't leave your tea." Scowling like his biological and loving parent, she yelled.

Begrudgingly, he gulped his tea and slammed his cup on the table, grinning when she glared at him before taking Kurama's bag and catching the key out of the air as she insensitively threw it at him. It all happened with such speed and coordination, Kurama almost missed it.

When Hiei disappeared, she turned to Kurama with a serious expression as she put her cup to her lips, sipping loudly. Releasing a satisfying noise, she rested it down as she studied Kurama again who finally supped his tea, mildly surprised at the robust aroma. If he had access to such tea, he would be drinking it multiple times for the day.

"You like my tea. That's s good sign you're fit for my boy." She started, surprising him with the direction of the conversation, only then recalling as it affirmed what he heard concerning her feelings towards Hiei.

"He must have told you who I am." She said and he nodded.

"Genkai-shihan." He affirmed and she smiled.

"Pleasant and respectful, but just Genkai is fine. How long have you decided to throw your life away with him?"

Hesitantly he looked at her, knowing he can't avoid it. "A little less than a month." Cautiously he said and her eyes widened.

"Hmm." Sipping loudly on her tea, she paused before questioning him again.

"Don't make me ask this question you know I should ask."

Cleverly Kurama chuckled. "My mother told me I was in love but I couldn't accept it, for obvious reasons. Eventually I did as my feelings grew and I learned more about him. I couldn't fight it so I didn't." Feeling comfortable in the presence of ancient wisdom, he thought to continue. "I was ecstatic and surprise when he showed that he felt the same way because as you know, he doesn't verbally express his feelings."

"You're learning a lot about him." She noted and he nodded. "You still think it's wise to stay with him?"

Without hesitation, he nodded. "He challenges me."

Just then, purposely loud footsteps were heard.

"I didn't bring him here to be interrogated." Hiei's deep voice reverberated into the quiet room.

"Then why?"

"He wants to fight me." Smirking Hiei said and Kurama beamed.

Standing, she took the cups. "I can't believe I live to see the day I meet someone stupid enough to get seriously involved with you." Purposely muttering loudly, she said as she walked away. What they didn't see was the relieved smile on her face.

...

In the room Hiei led him in, Kurama looked around. "Is this your room?"

"Yea."

"You have a haven away from the bustling city." He noted with a smile as he knelt down near his bag to gather his clothes and towel.

"Bathroom is down the hall."

After getting situated, Kurama was comfortably snuggled into his futon while Hiei took his shower. It wasn't planned but he fell asleep before Hiei returned.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter Five

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	6. Chapter 6

Gym days and moments of a lifetime

I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter is up to par with the former chapters that have been so positively accepted.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Six

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The day he waited for finally arrived as he donned his special yellow tunic suit as he walked out to meet Hiei in a designated indoor arena. It was most likely where Genkai drilled them during days when she permitted; because Kurama felt a mere weather change would not hinder her from the outdoors lessons. Upon entering, with eyes glued to Hiei's every move, Kurama could do nothing but watch in awe and adoration as Hiei easily showed he was a very skilled swordsman. Without a shirt, Hiei carefully executed each movement with the utmost precision as Kurama marvelled yet again at his speed, not expecting it considering Hiei's muscular form, thinking it would be more of a hindrance.

Halting his move, Hiei turned to Kurama and grinned at his obvious expression.

"Sleep well?" He said before observing Kurama's attire, shamelessly allowing his appreciation to show.

"I wasn't aware of the fact that you're a skilled swordsman." Kurama praised as Hiei sheathed his katana.

Grinning he rested it down before gesturing for Kurama to approach him. "Ready to fight?"

"Excited." Kurama's stood ready as they begin to spar.

They attacked and blocked, showed off complex skills in a dance that when Genkai snuck in to look, she was extremely impressed.

Panting hard as they stared at each other, Kurama spoke. "I've never sparred with anyone who matches me before." Smiling he savoured Hiei's expression.

"Neither did I."

Charging at Hiei again, Kurama went low and growled when Hiei flipped over him, surprising Kurama.

...

To her, they were as children, with enjoyment coruscating through their demeanour. They danced perfectly; she only admitted to herself that it impressed her knowing extremely few artist can establish such a fine tune rhythm, and these two were just having their first. Both of them even fit in some mild flirting, exposing their more than friends nature. Closing the door quietly, Genkai shook her head in amusement.

"He found his soul mate." There were many things that could be read during a sparring match and she was good enough to read them.

It was a happy thought as she decided Hiei deserved a nice lunch. He never impressed her with his previous choices for girlfriends and he never truly cared which was why it never lasted. She knew he wanted someone but it seemed as though he was trying to understand what exactly it was he wanted, as noted with the broad spectrum of personalities he dated. Not knowing how he found Kurama, her only wish was that the only fight they would have would be hand to hand combat.

' _Let's_ _hope he doesn't do anything stupid to mess this up_.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After their long and very enjoyable morning of finally sating their curiosity concerning skills, after lunch Hiei urged Kurama to browse the wide acres of land under Genkai's name.

"Genkai owns all of this?" Kurama asked as they stood atop a hill, overlooking the snow covered mountains, and being delighted by ancient evergreens whispering their scents in the light frigid air. The feel of fresh snow crushing under their feet gave unexpected delights as it eluded them into thinking the ground was mere centimetres away.

Stepping, Kurama's foot plunged deeper than expected, producing a startled noise as he gripped Hiei, who stood as a very entertained pillar.

"As far as the eyes can see." Scanning the place as if Hiei was a visitor, he marvelled at how the magic the scenery brought him still invoked itself in him, lightening his mood, forcing him to revisit the question he always found himself asking whenever visiting his other home.

' _Why aren't I living here_?' Red eyes glanced at Kurama almost dotingly knowing no one was there to observe his expressions as the thought reverberated in his mind. He found that Kurama reminded him of all the things he truly wanted and now it didn't seemed far-fetched and impossible. To him, it seemed that because he had Kurama, completion set in and all was left for him to do was to retire in seclusion with the only person who he knew complimented him in a way he thought impossible. At times it seemed so hard to believe that such beauty was real with a personality so fitting for him. He had to have done something good in his life for him to be given Kurama, and how it happened too, was surreal.

Turning with a smile, Kurama walked to Hiei's side as he stood extremely close.

"How often do you visit?"

"Not often enough." Cracking a knowing smile, he nudged Kurama teasingly. "Want to come often?"

"Of course." Without hesitation, Kurama replied, promoting a grin from Hiei.

When time slipped past their reality, Hiei led Kurama back to the temple grounds because the night so far inland was pitch black. Deviating from the path they took before, he led Kurama down another to expose a natural gem, one he knew would be very much appreciated.

"A natural hot spring." It was a sigh of contentment and appreciation, more of the latter as his body ached from the morning sparring to the afternoon touring, hiking and then the snowball fight that broke out between them later on.

Longingly looking at it as they passed, Kurama made it an effort to visit it after his shower. His mind and body would be glad especially considering their little tryst would be over tomorrow and work would face him bright and early Monday morning.

 _'A tryst_.' He marvelled not at all ever believing it would happen to him. It always seemed possible for other people, just not him.

Surprised they needed to prepare dinner as Genkai felt it would be amusing to spring it on them at the last minute, saying she prepared lunch and she didn't run a ryokan. After dinner and having to clean up, Kurama was truly ready to soak in the hot spring until he was beyond rosy and perfectly pruned. Always adoring the fact that Hiei allowed him to shower first, in his robe with his hair tied up, he absconded gladly finding his way in the snow as it reflect the moonlight from the waxing moon. A sigh escaped him with great relief when the bare ground due to the heated spring caressed his geta before slipping off his robe, resting it on the large stone before stepping in. A content sigh escaped him as he sunk all the way.

Re-adjusting the tenugui holding his hair up, Kurama dug the walls of the spring, plastering the mineral rich clay onto his face as a natural mask knowing with certainty it was better than the store bought ones in his bathroom. Eyes closed he reclined on a rock as he soaked. As time passed, the clay stiffened but kept a soft texture due to the steamy environment with Kurama slowly falling out of touch of everything.

A gentle nudge from under the water forced him back to reality, only then realising he fell asleep. Groaning, he blinked before smiling lazily at Hiei.

"What's on your face?" Amused beyond words, Hiei observed as Kurama quickly washed it off before smiling.

"You weren't supposed to see that." He started. "I didn't know you'd be here." Now being fully aware as the hot water woke him up.

"Why would I let this opportunity pass by?" A grin and a gesture reminded Kurama that they both were naked under the water.

"What opportunity are you referring to?" Amorously Kurama responded as he gently caressed the side of Hiei's leg with his.

"That." Shifting forward, he grabbed the sensuous leg that seduced his, caressing up the thigh to hip as he leaned closer to Kurama.

"Hmm." Grinning at Hiei's gullible ways, Kurama evaded the kiss as he ducked and moved to the other side.

"So that's what you want." Sucked into the game, Hiei tried to grab Kurama again but he failed. Eventually for the sake of his side as the hard laughter caused it to ache, Kurama allowed himself to be caught.

"You caught me." Pinned against a stone that kept the bank of the spring from collapsing, with slightly laboured breaths, Kurama encircled his arms around Hiei's neck, intertwining his fingers together.

"Indeed." Holding Kurama's waist firmer as to prevent him from trying another trick, which Hiei easily extrapolated from the kind of chuckle that escaped Kurama, Hiei leaned in for a tender kiss, wanting it to speak more of his inner thoughts concerning Kurama, rather than the desires coursing through his veins at just the thought of their nudeness.

Returning the kiss gently, Kurama tightened his hold around Hiei. Parting with a thought in his mind, Kurama affectionately bumped his forehead against Hiei's.

"When you visited before, how often did you come in here?"

Pondering longer than he liked, Hiei frowned. "Not often because once the other two knows I'm coming there, it's a road trip and then it's them, Yukina and Keiko. Too much of a crowd."

"Then that means Kuwabara saw Yukina naked too early." Kurama knew Hiei would hate such truth being pointed out but it was a selfish thing because Kurama adored Hiei's possessiveness towards Yukina and his need to shield her from all evil and keep her pure and innocent as ever. At that thought, he was reminded of himself, giving Hiei his innocence and wondering if it was something to disclose.

' _Maybe for Christmas, to make it a bit more special_.' Smirking, Kurama kissed Hiei's scowling lips.

"Don't think about it."

"Give me something better to think about then." Almost daring as the scowl faded, Hiei inched closer as Kurama pulled him, promoting it a bit more as the kiss evolved more passionately. Pressing Kurama against the stones, his hands roamed below uncharted territories, not having the opportunity during their first time to really touch each other. As if coming to himself knowing once his mood hits him, it would be hard to turn back, he quickly broke away.

"Uh... Maybe we should just stop." Hiei noted as his tone was solid, his mood dwindling.

"Why?"

"I don't want it to seem as if you have to cater to me."

If ever Kurama still had slight concerns about Hiei, it vanished in that moment. He knew Hiei didn't force anything nor did he seem to be using Kurama as all the things he did and said attested to it. However, since the thought formed, if ever it lingered, it was truly vanquished and that alone added more ammunition in Kurama's desires to lead during the night.

"Then cater to me." Pulling up his leg, using his thigh, Kurama suggestively caressed Hiei before hooking his leg around him. As if waiting for that, Hiei grinned.

"Gladly." That was the only incentive he needed as he lifted Kurama feeling Kurama wrapping himself around him as they kissed again. Feeling the passionate, irreversible mood creeping up on them, they grabbed their robes and headed for the room, hoping Genkai would either be fast asleep or far enough to allow them to take care of each other.

Laughing lightly as Hiei rest Kurama on the futon, he pulled Hiei over him. "You almost carried me all the way here. You're too strong for your own good." Carefully not allowing his robe to expose too much of him, Kurama positioned himself teasingly.

"You're too much for your own good." Amused Hiei hovered over Kurama, the dim lighting in the room being enough for them as their eyes adjusted well enough to it.

"Too much of what exactly?" Leaning up, he gently kissed Hiei as he pulled off his robe, caressing strong shoulders to powerful chests, forcing him to lose concentration on the conversation as he visually worshipped Hiei's perfectly forged physique when he pulled away.

Shifting to settle between Kurama's legs, Hiei pulled the tie on the robe, allowing gravity to make it slide down Kurama's side. Trailing kisses down Kurama's neck, Hiei serenaded Kurama's body with his tune before they even coalesce, and when they finally did, Kurama could not believe he lived through it the first time as the emotions and sensations that washed over him threatened to drown him as a breath caught his throat. With one thrust from Hiei, Kurama's hands quickly grabbed the futon, as he widened his legs, loving that as he did so, Hiei grabbed one of his legs and pushed it up in the air for more room.

Leaning forward as he held Kurama's thigh, Hiei shifted his hips against Kurama's as he fed force and power his every movement, loving the feel of Kurama's instinctive bodily reactions, drawing out more pleasure from him. Kurama's moans and loud grasps for air was something Hiei wished to cherish as it fuelled him so much he didn't know if he'd survive the explosion of feelings that burst within him, knowing this creature felt the same way for him and was his, only his. Never have he ever felt such a divine connection with someone during the act, now understanding the deeper connections that could be made. It also made him realised all his past physical experiences were child's play as he was finally experiencing a true gift for the first time. Why would he ever want to share an event like this with anyone else but Kurama?

Hooking Kurama's leg on his shoulder, he planted both hands on either side of Kurama as he increased his pace and shifting even more, making Kurama scream out, luckily not as loud as to reach the ear of another person rooms away. Aiming again for that scream worthy spot, he knew he found it when Kurama made another scream, this time a bit aware of his vocal volume.

As he felt Hiei pulling out everything in him, Kurama grabbed onto Hiei, repositioning both his legs as he hooked his arm around Hiei's back for a good grip he knew he needed. If he knew it would be so powerful he would... no, he could never have this with anyone as he arch up against Hiei, feeling Hiei's pace quicken knowing he was close to the end too.

The swooning effected lingered as they came back to themselves, Kurama panting harshly as his red hair was stuck both on him and Hiei. With the little energy he had, Hiei flopped to the side before pulling his futon closer, fixing himself properly on it.

"I..." Kurama started hoping to have said more, but only after a moment he could, with a chuckle beginning it. "I... is that how it suppose to be all the time?"

"Don't know, maybe." Hiei started as he pushed himself up as he grabbed the quilt, flicked it open a few times and pull it wider when it still held on to the folds before spreading it over them both.

Reclined, he pulled Kurama closer, nuzzling his red hair before idling running his hands from root to tip.

"Ah." His comprehended sound was heard as their breath calmed to a relaxed pattern. Looking at Hiei as he caressed his cheek, Kurama smiled before gently kissing him.

"Good night." Resting his head on Hiei's chest, with an arm around Hiei's waist, feeling Hiei pulling him closer, Kurama closed his eyes.

"Night Kurama." A kiss on his forehead was the last thing he felt.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The warm feeling of the plush quilts, the howling wind outdoors and a warm body pressed against him, were the things that bombarded Hiei's senses when he was sucked into the real world. Red eyes were revealed to the world as he glanced at Kurama who was still fast asleep, his head leaning against his shoulder. Shifting away enough to have a good view, he studied Kurama's peaceful expression, a hint of smile on his sleeping face. No one ever possessed such beauty before and according to Yuusuke and Kuwabara who usually show disapproval of him dumping most of his former girlfriends, were due to the fact that they all were gorgeous. Nevertheless Kurama's beauty surpassed them all. He knew he wasn't being partial about that judgement either considering the talks they had, well mostly Yuusuke and Kuwabara in the beginning, during the days when Kurama was the mysterious model. He just never thought such inner beauty could be tied with ethereal appearance, knowing most people took advantage of their looks and monopolise on it for their benefit, painting their souls black in the process. Kurama, however, sometimes Hiei wondered if he knew the truth depth of his aesthetics.

Reaching for the hand that seemed very comfortable on his chest, he held it as he idly played with the fingers that seemed more delicate than his, the palm that was softer and the nails, perfectly shaped but without effort. Kurama's hand was nothing like his which made him marvel at just that. He knew his feelings were much more than a physical attraction and it scared him to know that in such a short time of knowing Kurama, he was ready to put to rest his past behaviours. He had the real thing, there was no need looking elsewhere and just such though conjured negative emotions in him. He would never do anything to go against the good thing he had with Kurama. Realising he was truly studying Kurama's hand; he rested it back and pulled Kurama closer to him.

"Mmhmm." Groaning awake, Kurama stirred.

"Go back to sleep." Hiei suggested softly as he pulled the thick quilts further up to fully cover them, hoping to reawaken until very late in the morning.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the gym a few days later...

"Oh my gosh!" Kurama heard as he stepped out of the locker room as he approached the three at their usual place, Kuwabara eagerly waiting for him.

"Kurama!" The same voice yelled as he hurried Kurama with his gestures. "She said yes! I'm a married man!"

"Not as yet, Kuwabara." Chuckling lightly, Kurama reminded before glancing at Hiei and Yuusuke.

"I've been telling him that for the longest time." Exasperatedly he replied and Hiei wanted no part of it as he carried on with his workout, ignoring everyone.

"It is perfectly understandable why he's behaving that way." Beaming, Kurama expressed his happiness for the larger fellow. Kuwabara was the gentler one who people couldn't help but adore. His love and adoration for Yukina were second to none.

"Yea, well I have a wedding to plan since Keiko is nagging me more now since Christmas is almost here and you know how girls are at this time of year, especially since she's not married yet." Almost angry with hint of exasperation, Yuusuke, with an increasingly despondent expression, sighed.

"For Christmas, Yukina and I will be spending time in her place so we can have some privacy." A blush rushed to his face with every word he uttered. "We are excited about planning our wedding at the temple so we are starting early so by next Christmas, we'll be married."

As the blush waned, Yuusuke and Kuwabara turned to Kurama, waiting. Being aware that the spotlight was on him, Kurama smiled.

"I'll spend most of my time with my mother since she wants me to meet a special friend. Then I'll go back home. I like to spend my evenings in a specific way."

"Seems fancy." Kuwabara was the first to utter a response as Yuusuke grinned.

"Oh your mother, you don't speak much of her. Who is this 'special friend'?" Grinning, loving to entertain a topic of love, Yuusuke instigated.

"He's someone who has been courting her over the past months. It's becoming serious enough for the families to meet." His tone revealed what he did not want to verbalise. From their facial expressions, he grasped that they accurately extrapolated such tone. Hiei, however, knew from prior knowledge and exceptional preference, so his expression was bland as he purposely ostracised himself from the three to fulfil his personal goal.

"Well I wish you well." Sensitive as ever, Kuwabara was the first to express what he felt should have been more of a condolence than congratulation as Yuusuke followed.

"Yea, I hope things get better."

"It should." If they truly focused on the underlying tone in his voice, they would have heard the need for hope. Hiei did as he glanced at Kurama before canting his head in a subtle gesture before walking away.

"I'm going to work out now. I see you two would be competing as always." Gesturing to the dumbbells, Kurama smiled. "May the best man wins."

"Yes I will!" Excitedly Yuusuke grinner before Kuwabara pushed him roughly.

"In your dreams Urameshi!" Grinning with virility, he stood tall as he pushed out his chest.

"You!"

The brawl began as Kurama slipped away to where Hiei disappeared to.

Perusing Kurama as he approached him, Hiei knew words were not what he needed to here, so he gladly said nothing but led Kurama into a new set of circuits he created for one of his specific needs, knowing Kurama would also benefit from it.

"Tomorrow will be Christmas Eve; I'll need to function properly." Panting out his exhaustion, Kurama glanced at Hiei who didn't want to hear it.

"Then you shouldn't have come here." Gesturing for another round, Hiei responded as he tapped his sports watch. "Move now or suffer a harder bonus." An evil smirk emerged and Kurama was almost sucked into admiration before he registered what was said, working to avoid any additions to his already difficult task.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later before they parted from the gym, Kurama hovered close to Hiei as they stood outside, wanting some privacy as Yuusuke and Kuwabara took care of their gym's account with the front desk.

"What time on Christmas?"

Pondering for a while, with hands shoved as deep as it could go into his pocket, Kurama answered.

"For mid-morning tea. Hatanaka-san would be visiting around one and I'll be sure to leave by five." The latter whispered out as a note to himself. "I'll send a message to you with the address."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Christmas Eve

As the snow began, with longing Kurama stared out his window. With the view he was blessed with, Kurama felt a deep desire to venture out into the white paradise. Fleetingly he thought of the sight share by the residence of Hokkaido, wanting to share such a winter wonderland with them. Of course such thoughts were directly linked to Hiei.

 _'I want to give him something for Christmas_.' The thought was conjured not just because he wanted to venture in the snow but wanting to finally have someone else to give something to, to have someone special during the holidays. It wasn't that previously he would become morose and dejected during the season. It just wasn't anything to think about, adoring how his life was. The single life was good, and maybe the attention he received deterred his desires to pursue anything else, for some odd reason. However, after becoming in the presence of Hiei, all of that changed and he couldn't find anything against himself that persuaded him to want to return to his former life. Hiei wasn't needy, bossy, demanding or controlling.

Donning his winter attire, with his longer red hair down, acting as perfect insulation, Kurama left his warm place for a colder venue filled with unexpected and exciting things.

Wandering about the frozen street of white, Kurama eagerly took in the sights of the season, deeply influenced by the west. The crystal lights that donned the trees, the garlands that snaked the poles of the street lights and the large Christmas tree on display were few of many things that invoked an enchanting feeling in him. It grew stronger as the light snow became more, adding to the few centimetres that were already fallen. It made him wish to see Hiei especially when couples passed by but the feeling was not great to put a damper on his mood, understanding both their needs to have their time away from each other. Maybe it was due to that which added extra passion and appreciation when finally sharing alone time, which was not often due to work on Kurama's part and having to be on call in the fire station for Hiei. These days they only were granted each other's presence at the gym so Kurama was excited about Christmas. His mother would meet Hiei for the first time, having heard so many things of and about him and he would have ample time with Hiei.

Escaping the cold for a while, Kurama entered the large mall, adoring the light scent of cinnamon that tickled his olfactory, the soft Christmas tunes that delighted his aural senses and the sight of the grand Christmas tree at the centre of the mall with decorations snaked around everything that could be festively decorated. A warm feeling spread throughout him that was caused by the spirit of the season. Before entering a boutique, Kurama marvelled at the detailed pantomime they portrayed on display, seemingly purposely crafted to invoke a specific feel that most likely would influence the shoppers once they entered. Upon entering, he scanned about, hoping something would stand out, which his mother would adore. Deep in search for the perfect presents, he failed to see that Hiei passed by the store.

Hiei in return failed to spot the very noticeable redhead as he was too preoccupied with thoughts and decision for gifts. Yukina by nature was difficult; especially considering she had everything she needed and wanted, including Kuwabara as her future husband. If she needed anything, she could buy it or she already did and if that wasn't the case, Kuwabara would not live without fulfilling all her needs. Hiei knew now Yukina was fully out of his hands.

Passing by a jewellery store, his feet paused before his mind comprehended. Stepping in, his eyes instantaneously glanced at rings as his mind returned to Kurama, as it was doing all day, more than usual. Tentatively, he moved closer to the display and carefully scanned the multitude of rings. Recalling his moment at Genkai's, he knew he was ready but of course there was hesitance, as would be expected in a case such as this. It seemed that he knew it unconsciously before it manifested itself bolder in his actions. As he scanned, one in particular called to him as he asked the sale associate to tend to him, knowing her eyes were on him ever since he stepped foot in the store. However, she didn't hope to make it obvious because anyone venturing into the jewellery store most likely was already taken.

When she handed the simple, thin silver ring with laser cut designs to him, he just knew he had to have it. It was simple, yet intricately designed with chic perfection that only needed to be for Kurama. He wasn't sure if he would present it to Kurama soon only knowing he wanted to due to the fact that Kurama needed to have that ring, more so for its significance. He needed to have Kurama in a serious fashion and he got over the fact that he was a lost cause to Kurama. He couldn't look at anyone else; more like he didn't want to, the desire was lacking which never happened before. Of course he looked even when he was dating, but now he couldn't think of anyone else. He never felt such passion for anyone and the bonus was that he was in an actual relationship with that person, with no wishful thinking. The only fight they had, well it was only one but it would remain as hand to hand combat. And from the little lecture Genkai felt she needed to give him before he left, she actually liked Kurama and threatened to beat the crap out of him if he messed it up. He never thought true happiness felt that way and could not believe he finally had true happiness after everything that he was subjected to in the past. Never before was he willing to commit to anyone, until now.

"I want it." Boldly he uttered as he handed it back to her, watching as her face saddened yet somewhat glad for the sale, knowing her commission would increase.

"What size would you like, sir?" Kindly she asked and with thoughts of his time in the temple, staring at Kurama's hand, he glanced at his, being able to estimate Kurama's ring size.

After he purchased it, before he exited, he was reminded of why he should have entered in the first place. Walking back in, after perusing the cuffs, he finally settled for one Yukina should adore. Before long, he moved to the necklace section.

Not expecting to have bought what he did, he was grateful to have visited one store that completed his Christmas shopping, something he dreaded every year but Yukina was Yukina, his only family, his only sister and was once his only everything. Glancing down in the silver and white paper bag, his eyes settled on the little box, a tiny smile in the process of forming as he thought of his true world and how the timing was so perfect as his old one was moving on. Then again Yukina was never his to own, she was just a sibling, just the best sibling he needed, the most understanding sister who seemed unreal most of the times that in his thoughts, wondered if he could truly give her away to Kuwabara. However, putting himself in Kuwabara's place, he wouldn't want anyone to prevent him from having Kurama so he needed to let her go.

' _I'm meeting his mother_.' Slight penitence sparked into existence as he was reminded of the thought, and the fact that Yukina knew nothing of his current situation though he prized her greatly. Knowing it needed to be rectified, he walked to the side as he pulled out his mobile to text her, hoping to meet later maybe in their usual izakaya to talk.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter Six

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	7. Chapter 7

Gym Days and Moments of a Lifetime

I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Thank you all for your support by reviews, favourites and just reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry I took so long to update.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Seven

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Christmas Day

A firm knock was heard as Kurama set the table in the living room for tea. Looking up with a tender smile, he tucked some hair behind his ear before walking to the door. A deep breath for a calming effect was drawn as he glanced to the kitchen where his mother was finishing up with the tea, knowing she would emerge soon, and there would be Hiei. It was finally happening and he couldn't stop it. The time came and he wasn't sure what to do as his heart rate increased, pounding maddeningly against his ribcage. Reaching for the door handle, he finally worked up the courage to open the door and smile at Hiei when an appreciative glance took in his attire of fitted black pants with a long green sweater. He knew he rarely wore fitted clothes and that's why he grabbed Hiei's attention so easily.

"I think I'm more nervous than you." Gesturing for Hiei to enter, Kurama closed the door behind him, forcing the chilly wind away.

"I have you already." Smirking towards Kurama, he toed off his shoes and took off his coat before Kurama hung it on the coat rack. Spotting that it was only a light wool coat over the long sleeve black tee shirt, interest rose within Kurama.

"Weren't you cold?"

Without responding, Hiei touched him with his warm hands, knowing he did not wear gloves.

"I'm use to colder days." Casually he said as he glanced behind Kurama when he heard footsteps.

Turning, Kurama smiled as his mother returned with the tea pot.

"Welcome." Warmly, she greeted with a smile to match, her brown hair tied in a low ponytail as her long sleeve velvet dress, fitting for the winter day, flowed as a light blue river, cascading to the floor.

A nod returned her greeting as she smiled and glanced at Kurama.

"Hiei, this is my mother, Minamino Shiori." He started as they stepped closer. "Mother, you're aware of Hiei." As he spoke, he hoped his nervousness of the meeting did not spill through as he was raking through his mind for an excuse to leave, wanting them to start it off by themselves. He never thought it would be so nerve wreaking having his special someone meeting his mother. It always seemed as if it would be a happy moment, something to be extremely excited with no hints of hesitance or nervousness. He knew Hiei wouldn't mind his mother and his mother would approve of Hiei because it was in his interest so he was confused as to why he couldn't calm down. Glancing at the table, he noticed his mother left the baked goods for the tea back in the kitchen. Gladly he pointed it out, suggesting to fetch it as she sat, urging her to rest as she did a lot already. Turning to Hiei he gestured to the chair.

"I'll be back." Not wanting to seem as if he ran away, he took his time to walk to the kitchen where he leaned against the counter and sighed out before taking deep breaths.

...

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard many things about you, all are good." Shiori started kindly as she studied Hiei, glad she didn't work on impulse in the past when she glanced in the corner where she hid the flogging stick, now using it to scare away tanuki from stealing when a door remained unknowingly unlocked.

Hiei knew what she was doing. He didn't mind it in all honesty as he actually felt comfortable. Never had he ever had to meet anyone's parents. All the girls he dated were not serious for that step to happen so he wasn't sure what to expect, if he would be on the receiving end of questions or if he needed to give a verbal resume or something. He just hoped Kurama would return to help guide the conversation before his comfort escape him with the progression of the talk.

"Likewise." Watching her shift forward, he raised a brow and curiosity rose in him as she grinned.

"Let me ask you a few questions before Shuichi returns." She whispered as he moved closer with a nod.

"How serious are you?"

Cliché, was the first thing that came in his head but it was a serious question which was why it was so common. Every parent desire to know the intentions of their child's love interest.

"Serious." Nonchalantly he answered, though knowing he need to and knew he would have to, he was not use to explaining himself to someone he just met.

"How serious? You've been dating for a month now. How did you feel when he told you I wanted to meet you?" She tried again.

"Somewhat expected. Things moved faster than we knew it would." He noted and she nodded as if having prior knowledge of things, only then recalling Kurama telling him he confided in her many times concerning him.

"I see. How do you feel about him? That's my baby, my only child and my world." Her tone saddened slightly as she spoke before glancing at the kitchen, hearing a little ruckus.

"Kurama is the most important person to me." Quickly he said as the noises stopped, predicting that Kurama would return.

"So do you love him?" Cutting to the chase, she asked as she sat back in her chair and without hesitation which made her smile, Hiei nodded.

Looking up when Kurama returned, she smiled as he rested the large plate on the table before sitting between his mother and Hiei.

"What was that ruckus?" Shiori asked kindly as she poured the tea for everyone.

"I accidently hit the pot and everything capsized." Nodding his thanks, he sipped on the tea and gently rested it down, only to see Hiei taking one sip before putting it back, moving it further away from himself. Then Kurama recalled that for Hiei's taste, the tea was probably not up to par considering how different Genkai's was. Being use to Genkai's tea, it would be hard drinking the different quality tea found closer to the city, especially if he had a private stash in his place, as Kurama believed. That thought reminded him that he never visited Hiei, only at the station. With that revelation, he hoped his mother wouldn't ask about sleepovers as she began to talk knowing the tone that conversation would engender. He grew content when her interest went into the general things she knew they did.

As it approached one in the afternoon when Shiori eventually began sharing stories about Kurama's childhood, Kurama decided to bring the meeting to an end, knowing Hiei needed to leave and Hatanaka would be arriving soon.

With his mother cleaning up in the kitchen, Kurama walked Hiei to the door.

"Thanks for humouring her." Kurama started as he handed Hiei his coat after he put on his shoes.

"It wasn't bad. Yukina's would be." Muttering, he added lowly. "The fool will be there."

Laughing lightly, Kurama fixed the collar of Hiei's coat as he added his thoughts pertaining to the situation. "He's funny. I like them together."

"They're fine."

"I can sympathise with you because I have my own." Kurama reminded as he gestured to his mother as he heard the dishes clattering against each other as she packed them away. Seeing that Hiei was ready, Kurama stepped closer to him.

"Happy Christmas." He whispered before leaning in for a light kiss. Parting slightly, Hiei replied.

"Same to you." Resting his hand firmly on Kurama's waist, Hiei kissed him again, but firmer before finally saying goodbye.

Closing the door, Kurama walked back to the kitchen to help his mother with lunch, knowing she wanted to impress Hatanaka-san who was most likely on his way by now.

"Hiei is really nice." Starting the conversation, she said as she walked to the fridge. "He is very built. I like that. If only I was younger, it would be more fitting for me to have someone looking like that." Sighing out in admiration, she turned to Kurama and laughed at his surprised expression.

"It's not hard to see." She laughed. "Everyone likes that and I really appreciate that. Too bad Kazuya isn't that way but I still like him nonetheless."

"True. I try not to stare." Laughing Kurama said and she chuckled along with him. "Though if I do, it's fine."

"You're very lucky. Hiei is really nice, a bit quiet and reserve but if he was anything else, I doubt you'd get along."

"I agree."

"I did notice he didn't drink much of my tea." Shiori noted casually and with just a smile, Kurama allowed it to be his only reply.

When Hatanaka-san and his son, Shuichi arrived, after the initial official introductions, Kurama pulled away to observe. He wanted to read the man's every move, involuntary actions and peruse every expression and impression on his face. The boy as well, though Kurama truly didn't care much for him. He still wasn't use to the idea that he may be getting a step brother. Luckily for him, he was already out of the house.

The day was long and gruelling. It was mentally draining and finally over. Stepping into his home, with a deep sigh, Kurama closed the door and took of his shoes and coat. Previously informing his mother he would leave early, giving her alone time with her special friend, she made it her duty to pack away food for him that would last days, unless Hiei decided to visit. A fond smile graced his face at the thought of Hiei and how his mother adored him already. Walking into his living room, the smile faded as he spotted Hiei's gift on the table.

"I knew I forgot something." Sighing out, hoping to see Hiei tomorrow if he was free, Kurama placed it under his little tree before rewarding himself with a nice steamy shower, knowing it would be the best thing for him with his aromatherapy liquid soap. Ah, bliss...

...

Alone on his couch, sprawled out with a glass of sake in one hand and the television remote in the other, Kurama wondered if it was wise opting to stay home alone as he glanced at his little Christmas tree, the only light source besides the television.

Taking a sip from his glass, a knock took him by surprise as he swallowed hard on it, forcing him to cough as to offset the discomfort.

Upon exposing the culprit, Kurama happily invited Hiei in, the sight of him warded off the previous mishap.

"Seemed to be in a rush to leave your mother." Hiei started and Kurama frowned slightly in question. "It's half past five and you're comfortable already as if you were home all day." He added as he walked in and gestured to the drink after taking in Kurama's sleepwear and his shameless grin.

"You as well, though somehow I believe we both rather be here." Returning to his spot on the couch, Kurama patted the spot next to him, suggestively but before he did, Kurama watched as Hiei walked back to the kitchen for another glass, loving that Hiei was comfortable enough to tend to himself.

Seated comfortably, with him leaning against Hiei as Hiei leaned on the couch, Kurama perused through the guide for a festive show that would truly entertain them.

As he grew weary, they settled for one of the most popular drama's Christmas special that actually turned out to be entertaining.

"I can see why it's popular." Kurama noted, his voice soft as it suggested the statement was a thought, not to be averred or combated.

Promoting a more intimate position, Hiei shifted closer, wrapping an arm around Kurama. Humouring Hiei, Kurama allowed it as he pulled a leg over Hiei's, waiting expectantly to see his next move; to prove if his assumption concerning Hiei's favourite body part was true.

As predicted, Kurama curb his triumphant expression when Hiei's hand idly gravitated towards his leg, caressing and gently squeezing.

Shifting closer, with a smirk, Kurama nudged him.

"You're predictable." Chuckling lightly, he gestured to his leg. "You like my legs."

Realising what he was doing, without hiding or covering it up, he smirked.

"It's my favourite body part. I'm a legs guy." Shamelessly he confessed as he pulled Kurama's leg further on him as punctuation.

"That's why I don't mind how tall you are; more for me to touch." Deeply his voice echoed, the smoothness took Kurama away with the words spoken as he leaned to kiss Hiei.

Being sucked into the kiss, Hiei used it to his benefit to distract Kurama as he reached into his pants pocket. Moving away slowly, only putting a few inches between them, Hiei spoke; his tone low as not to disturb the intimate atmosphere.

"Here." Moving a box between them and into view, he grabbed Kurama's attention.

Taken by surprise, with a fond smile Kurama took the box as he added space between them. Carefully unwrapping it, he met another box. Placing the gift wrap on the table, he repositioned himself before opening it, only to see a silver necklace staring at him. The necklace was delicate with a flat, somewhat rugged looking leaf pendant. Touching it, he marvelled at the craftsmanship. Only when he pulled it out of the box, did he notice behind the pendant was textured with writings. Looking closely, he read what became known as a poem. Thoroughly surprised by the perfection of the gift, all he could do was to allow it to show in his expression.

Coming to himself, he quickly jumped off the couch.

"I have one for you too." Grabbing it from under the tree, he flopped back excitedly next to Hiei.

A raised brow from Hiei was the only obvious expression of surprise from him as he opened it and almost laughed. Beaming Kurama explained the reason behind his choice.

"Since it seems that you lost your gym gloves, I decided to get one for you. Then I got caught up in the store with all the other things and thought about the straps for dead lifts. Then I saw the callus shaver. Though I personally like your rough hands, removing the calluses can help with your grip. The pads too seemed good if you just don't like using gloves for certain workouts. I tried not to get carried away." Finishing, he grinned shamelessly.

"Tried?" Amused was the only thing heard in his voice.

Nodding Kurama then gestured to his gift, wanting Hiei to place it on him. Lifting up his hair, Kurama gathered it as he turned for Hiei to clasp it together. Staring at the poem again, Kurama failed to hide his pleasure in reading it, seeing how well it fit their situation, though it seemed as if something was missing, as if there was not an end.

"The poem is deeply personal; it is very unique and fitting."

"It better be. It took a while to make it up." Casually with an air of unimportance, Hiei's voice softly echoed, the words resonating longer in Kurama's mind as it exposed more of Hiei's personality and capabilities, drawing him further to Hiei.

"Really?"

Perfectly impressed, Kurama kissed him, pulling him close. As the passion grew, and they indulged themselves with each other, a moment of clarity descended on Kurama. Moaning out a little, he pulled away from Hiei, holding the once roaming hand in place.

"I have a surprise for us."

Mysteriously, with a hint of amorousness, Kurama pulled Hiei towards the bedroom, only stopping along the way to unplug the Christmas tree lights.

Being curious but quiet, Hiei only waited hoping Kurama would hasten the reveal. Apparently, a ritual needed to be done as Hiei humoured Kurama as he positioned him on the bed, the lights already dim and Kurama still secretive as he took something from a drawer, hiding it under his clothes as he grinned before crawling on Hiei, straddling his thighs as he sat on his lap. Pulling out the thing, he quickly hid it behind Hiei as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Are you going to tell me or show me?" Playing along while demoting his curiosity, he wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist, pulling him closer.

"I can do both." Seductively Kurama replied as he leaned to kiss him, only teasing him by pulling away as their lips touched. Pulling away further, he finally yielded to his irresistible second half bringing a plastic bottle into view, revealing an intimate personal care product.

"Curiosity got the best of me so I thought it would be good to have it, especially since at times it's out of our mind and so we improvised." His attention never left Hiei's as Hiei read the label while he spoke.

Smirking after, Hiei turned his attention to him. "One less thing to worry about."

Grinning with a nod, Kurama encircled his arms around Hiei again, shifting suggestively against him.

"I'm glad I chose right because you're my first, in every sense of the word."

He allowed Hiei a moment to digest it and somewhat pusillanimously nodded when Hiei's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Flabbergasted, he asked finding it hard to believe yet glad he was the first to touch such beauty.

Affectionately bumping their foreheads together, he nodded.

"And I don't regret it." Shifting suggestively against him one more time, he leaned to Hiei's ear. "No one else deserved my virginity." The whisper was saturated with concupiscence, but by that time Hiei didn't need anything to jumpstart his virility as swiftly and completely unexpected to Kurama, he flipped them over causing Kurama to yelp in surprise, chucking afterwards as he stared up at Hiei.

"Are you really serious?" It was hard to believe because he knew Kurama was such a catch.

"I'm completely serious." Smiling, Kurama ran his hands over Hiei's chest before fisting his hands into the black tee shirt, pulling him down. "This will be my third time." As innocent as possible, Kurama's voice fed Hiei's passion as he gave him a look to match. "So be gentle." He added for good measure, feeling Hiei's passion.

...

Kurama's pre-conceived notions extrapolated expectedly from their previous encounters were blown away as sheaves in the wind when they joined together as a sign of their unspoken commitment to each other, knowing there was no returning to how things were before. Hiei bit his lips as his senses were being overloaded with everything he never thought he could feel as he looked at Kurama; lips parted as laboured breaths escaped his mouth, face flushed with hands reaching up to grip the headboard. As always Kurama was a titillating sight to behold and especially when he became vocal, Hiei turned into a lost cause for him.

Feeling Hiei's rough hands on his legs and hip, Kurama never failed to become more excited by their contrast as he felt himself being shifted, his legs being moved. Those were the times he was grateful for his flexibility and he knew Hiei did as well. Feeling Hiei's movements becoming robust, a string of noises erupted as a crescendo from his throat as Hiei canted lower to him, moving to his neck and pressing further into him. Hearing a deep low moan from Hiei, Kurama lost it as he moved his hands to hold Hiei, griping his back as they moved together, both working in efforts to elevate the other. They valiantly attempted a kiss but their passion was too great, their breathing needed as they panted the same breath until they reached their end together.

He didn't intend to but he collapse on Kurama before he could have detached himself to move to the side. A chuckled between pants escaped Kurama as he ran his hands through Hiei's hair, urging him to remain a little while longer.

The air stilled, their breathing calmed and the firing from their neuronal activities were reduced when Kurama released a small chuckle.

"You're heavy." He nudged Hiei with his leg and Hiei smirked at him before rolling over.

"Was curious to know how long you could last." Sprawled on the other side, he glanced at Kurama who turned to him, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Moving up on his elbows, with a low tone, Kurama spoke. "I think my endurance is good." Certainly there was a double meaning and it was only relayed to Hiei when Kurama suggestively caressed him before straddling his waist. Combing his hand through his hair, he flipped the long red strands behind his back before he beamed at Hiei.

"Let's see." Hiei's voice, deep and smoother than usual ignited and motivated Kurama's bold suggestion.

"Gladly." Careening down, the pendant of the necklace bumped on Hiei's chest before their lips met. Shifting suggestively, Kurama teased Hiei when he felt callused hands rubbing his hips and derrière before moving down the length of his thighs.

After a few teasing, their kiss only parted as Kurama inched up only to realign himself before sitting fully on Hiei. A long moan escaped his lips as he settled himself before he began to move. Both hands became planted on either side of Hiei as Kurama took control, biting his lips as he gyrated his hips more, almost collapsing on Hiei when he hit the scream worthy spot, eliciting a small scream to escape him.

Hiei moved his hands to Kurama's hip as he worked for them both and only sat up after Kurama couldn't hold himself up on his shaking hands anymore. Wrapping his arms around Kurama's waist, he thrust up against Kurama as he gyrated down, Hiei's name becoming moans from his lips. Nuzzling Kurama's neck, Hiei yielded to his passion as it grew, kissing Kurama's neck, to his jaw bone before reaching his lips.

Arching against Hiei, Kurama's hand moved to Hiei's hair, knotting his hand in it as Hiei let out a moan of approval near his ear. Resting his forehead against Hiei's, they both teased each other, Hiei especially and smirked when Kurama replied with a small scream and instinctive involuntary body action, which in return promoted deep passion filled growls from Hiei. Eventually the inevitable could not be prolonged any further as Kurama arched against Hiei, his hair lengthening in the movement, tickling against Hiei's thigh as Hiei dug his hands in Kurama's hips, coming to his end.

Resting his head against Hiei's shoulder, harshly Kurama's breath came out of him as he felt a tremor lingering throughout his body as it had nothing to do with the cold he couldn't even feel.

As time passed, with their passion sated, both were cuddled under the quilt as they shared what happened during the day when they were without the other.

"I'm surprise they have a date already." Chuckling softly, Kurama spoke out as he idly played with Hiei's fingers.

"That's all they were talking about. Yukina stressed that the day should be picked first so she'd have an idea of her style of dress, the amount of time she'd need and a whole bunch of other crap. Eventually I tuned her out."

"It seems hard to believe that you did that, but considering the circumstance, I can understand. It seems that there will be three upcoming wedding in the New Year, including mother's." As Kurama said it, the truth in it produced a scowl on Hiei's face and that same scowl resurfaced multiple times during the New Year...

::::::::::::

"We're finally here." Two new, familiar voices distracted them as all four of them hovered around the battle ropes, competing against each other in the gym. Looking to the direction of the voices, they all saw Yukina and Keiko dressed in the latest gym fashion, happily approaching them.

"Huh, what are you doing here?!" Yuusuke was the first to respond, though not in a positive away. "What! Why are you here! This is my time away from you!" Yelling loudly enough to attract attention, Yuusuke expressed his disapproval even on his face, knowing with her there, his fun flirting innocently with Kurama would be stanched, though she claimed she didn't mind.

Sighing, Yukina smiled and waved at Kuwabara who giggled before walking to her as Keiko walked to Yuusuke, huffing in anger.

"Idiot! How dare you!" She yelled before slapping him across his face.

It happened so many times, especially lately that all Kurama did was to laugh. Glancing at Hiei, he gestured for them to leave the couples alone. Seeing Yukina being guided gently to a few machines, Kurama deduced the team has been temporarily disbanded.

"I believe they want to get toned for their wedding." Smiling fondly as Kuwabara treated Yukina as a porcelain doll, he noted to Hiei, by which the famous scowl was present.

Tenderly observing the scowl, Kurama smiled dotingly as he nudged Hiei hoping to distract him from what he should not change. Somehow Kurama knew if he didn't adore Yukina so much, no wedding would have been in the planning.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Though the beautiful late winter wedding at the temple came and passed, and Keiko's early summer wedding was enjoyed and now a memory, Kurama recalled one event in particular where Hiei almost made a newly wedded Keiko into a widow. Truly it was just bad timing and no one could be blamed but the way Yuusuke behaved almost pushed Hiei over the edge, just because he was ignorant in the affairs not concerning him...

Unlocking the door to her brother's place, Yukina guided Yuusuke and Kuwabara in, because Hiei would not have allowed it without her chaperoning them. However as she stepped in and spotted an extra pair of shoes, Yukina nervously scanned the place before they hauled in the sensitive sculpture she bought inside. Hiei agreed to house it for some time as she and Kuwabara prepare their own place, not trusting it in the unfinished home with all the construction in progress. She didn't want to sabotage his privacy as payment so she quickly hid the shoes knowing it was Kurama's, though it did not scream his name as it was a flat cloth shoe, which he had a penchant of wearing on warm days. Considering the day was cooler and raining, Kurama probably spent the night and from the time she was there, she brought the other two too early.

' _Hiei would be so mad at me_.' Slightly afraid of her brother's wrath, she thought of a way to make the drop off as quiet as possible.

"Guys, please be quiet and gentle." She stressed while holding the door as they walked in and toed off their shoes.

"Yes sir, um ma'am." Grinning Yuusuke saluted before Kuwabara glared at him because he released one side to do so.

"Idiot, you can't just let go like that!" Fumbling, he attempted to compensate for the fact that Yuusuke almost dropped the heavy box.

"Who are you calling idiot, you moron!" He yelled as Yukina guided them into the living room but froze when she heard something.

Nervously she looked around and only then hoped her husband and Yuusuke would continue their ranting but unfortunately, they didn't. She knew they heard it too when they paused their steady steps and turned to the direction of the bedroom.

"You hear that Urameshi." As a loud whisper Kuwabara asked and Yuusuke quickly nodded.

"Dude has been keeping things from us!"

Their chatter calmed when a moan and whimper were heard under the door and a low, deep, incomprehensible moan, obviously from Hiei seemed to answer a feminine sounding grasp.

"Please hurry and put it here so we can go. We're here earlier than he said." Urgently she said as Kuwabara wilfully complied but Yuusuke, perverted by nature, wanted to know more.

"She sounds hot! I want to see." Grinning coquettishly, he took a step towards the door but with one disapproving look from Yukina to her beloved Kuwabara, he sprung into action, always wanting to please her.

"Let's go Urameshi." Grabbing him, he wrestled him before dragging him out.

The next day Yuusuke almost signed his death sentence when he saw Hiei that evening as it was their turn to cook in the fire station. It became a habit for them to persuade Kurama into helping, by which he didn't mind, allowing him to be present when Yuusuke began.

"Dude." Yuusuke greeted him loudly as he entered the kitchen where Kurama and Yukina were unpacking some items from a last minute grocery shopping trip while Hiei sat, waiting.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a woman?!" He yelled and Kurama sighed softly when Yukina apologetically smiled at him. Careening down to her, he consoled her.

"We knew as it was hard to ignore the big box in the living room. It was just a little mistiming, that's all." He assured, not wanting her to feel bad since no true secret was revealed. She was still the only one who knew about them.

"It's still my fault. I should have called first." Quietly with guilt and a bowed head, she justified softly.

Ignoring him, Hiei pulled out his mobile. "Dude, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." Turning to Kurama, he grinned."Kurama could you believe this! Since when is he hiding a girl and man, from the sound of her, she must have been hot!" Grinning perversely he began his ranting. "If only, I'm not saying I want to but maybe just peak so I could sate my imagination. Her voice was so..." As he ranted on to x-rated description of things he would like to do only fuel by a beautiful mystery, he failed to see Kurama and Yukina moving to Hiei's side to calm him down from attacking Yuusuke, hating the fact that he was blatantly saying he wanted Kurama in such a way, but not knowing it was Kurama. Though Hiei didn't care to reason with himself knowing Yuusuke still held a soft spot for Kurama and still insisted on flirting with him which made him feel if Yuusuke knew it was Kurama, his thoughts would not change.

Hearing a particular and somewhat salacious comment, Kurama glared at him before stepping away from Hiei. "Please." He said to Hiei before Yukina moved out of his way, agreeing that Yuusuke was going too far. Women were not a play thing and even if it was him and not a mysterious woman, they would never do that. Hiei would never do anything demeaning to him, not even in the name of lust, knowing at one point when Yuusuke gave Hiei a protein sample with testosterone booster, the side effects almost began in the locker room as Kurama supported all of Hiei's boosted libido fantasy.

Yuusuke, if he wasn't caught up in his fantasy would have seen it coming, but he didn't and was rewarded with a direct punch to his jaw, the force sending him to the floor a few feet away from them.

"Shut your mouth." He snapped and turned away from the stunned eyes Yuusuke gave him, not expecting to be hit for his ways, knowing that in his previous relationships, though he never heard Hiei in the act, knew he bed women and wouldn't mind when Yuusuke describe his fantasy if ever he was truly allowed to date with the liberty Hiei had.

It was at the onset of the punch when Kuwabara stepped in.

"I don't want to know because you probably deserved it." Glancing down at Yuusuke, he stepped over him and walked to his wife.

"I found the freshest shrimps." Smiling proudly, he poured to out into a bowl for her close examination.

Being hurt more than physically, Yuusuke quieted down on his heightened desires, which waxed worse ever since he became a married man. At the gym, he was reserved and eerily quiet that it bothered Kuwabara. Hiei only gave his famous scowl before walking away, leaving Kurama to do what he felt to do. Kurama, understanding Hiei's personality and somewhat wanting time alone as well, left Hiei alone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On a Friday night, sprawled on the couch in a short pants and tee shirt, Kurama littered the table and floor with papers. His hair rose high in a ponytail as he was waiting for the technician to return his call concerning his broken air conditioning unit. It was the wrong record breaking heat wave not to have relief and from the looks of it, he would suffer through the end. Eventually, heat and exhaustion took over as he was easily pulled into sleep.

Unlocking the door, Hiei hoped Kurama didn't chain it already. Good for him it wasn't in place, only putting it in after he re-locked the door.

 _'Why is it so hot in here_?' He thought as he toed off his shoes and walked into the living room. The first thing that distracted him was a pair of flawless legs naked on the couch. Slowly his eyes made way up to a sleeping face and hair that was suspended high above Kurama's head and over the arm of the chair. Sitting beside him, he yielded to temptation as he ran his hand up Kurama's leg, urging Kurama to wake up.

Stirring, sleepy eyes focused as Kurama smiled at Hiei.

"Hey." Tenderly he greeted as he batted sleep away before stretching languidly, only then feeling a hand on his thigh.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Hiei asked and shifted when Kurama sat up, gathering some papers, fixing the once existing pile.

"My air conditioning unit shut down last night. A technician supposed to have called already but I didn't hear anything from anyone."

"Should have just come over." Reminding, he walked over to the unit in the wall, inspecting it.

"I thought so but I needed to get these done and a fax had to come so I needed to be here." Done realigning and organising, carefully rising from the couch, with careful steps over the papers he walked to the fridge for two beers, having stocked up on Hiei's favourite.

Studying the thermostat intently, before accepting the beer, Hiei poked at a few things. "Do you have a tool kit?"

Replying honestly, with a shrug Kurama popped open his beer, only adopting the habit ever since he became acquainted with the fire fighters. "I never had a reason to."

Not even a proper gulp of his beer was taken before it was pushed aside, having more pressing matters to tend to. Glancing at his watch, he addressed Kurama.

"I'll be back."

He was considering going to the store but retracted his thoughts as that could be error prone, he opted to the one he had knowing the quality of the ones in the regular stores would be below his standards.

Returning, he went to work with Kurama finishing up on his as he idly played with his leaf pendant, poking his lip with it. Finally done and filing the papers in order, tenderly, Kurama observed Hiei diligently at work, marvelling at his aptitude. Pausing, Hiei gulped his beer and only acknowledged Kurama when he was given another.

"Do you think we should inform the others?" Vague as it was, being sharp and recalling the recent events, elaboration was not needed as Hiei glanced at Kurama, a slight pause before he returned his attention to the unit. Their talks of Hiei not expressing behaviours of his past urged Yuusuke especially to question about girls and even Kurama was dragged into it. Though they knew Yuusuke was glad Kurama always answered no to his girlfriend questions. At that point it was becoming very annoying.

"No." Quietly he responded and only when he was screwing in the final screw, he reasoned.

"For now, I just want Yukina knowing."

"Just out of curiosity..." Allowing it to hang, Kurama uttered with no negativity and sighed in delight when cool air caressed him as Hiei turned on the unit.

Stooping down to pack back the tool box, he chose to reply. "They know too much of my bad habits." Carefully he started.

"But that was you then, not now." Accepting the tool box from Hiei, Kurama stored it in the miscellaneous cupboard while Hiei washed his hands, the water running dark with suds floating down the drain.

"They don't know that. I don't want them to dump you in the category with the rest."

"So you're concerned about what they think of you." Carefully Kurama chose his words as they settled on the couch.

"I couldn't care less what they think of me. You just deserve more respect than being lumped with the likes of the others."

"If they are so bad, why did you date them?" Hiei's derision was slightly unnerving to Kurama as they were confabulating about women he was attracted to, at least by one aspect.

"Dating is the process of getting to know someone." A pause was only taken for a gulp from the beer before he continued. "I didn't like what I was enlightened to. I wasted no time wondering or leading them on. I didn't need a lot of time since I'm very observant. Yukina says I'm a good judge of character. That's moot." A glance was thrown at Kurama. "Then I left them, maybe harsher than I should have but that was their opinion."

"What was your longest relationship?"

Tentatively Kurama asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the important conversation but knowing it was necessary to have considering they've been together for nine months and things were still too good to be true. His understanding of Hiei's personality came too easily, their way of handing each other in good and bad situations were uncanny that Kurama somewhat felt it could end soon, regretfully being influenced by the talks around him and thoughts of relationships that were created too quickly. He was not blinded as to not see him and Hiei were practically living together, their behaviour more inclined to that of a married couple. They had the keys to each other's flat, sleeping back and forth, being free to do so without prior consulting the other. They were not constantly keeping track of the other, showing a great deal of trust and never having any reason not to fully trust each other.

"Either three or four months." Unsure, he said with a shrug. "Yuusuke was more involved in them so he would know, always being nosy as if I couldn't do anything by myself."

Turning to Kurama, he caressed Kurama in such a gentle way, the stiff lip he was sporting relaxed as a giggle escaped him as it tickled. It was because of Hiei, he learnt his ticklish spots.

"When he goes on about the women I slept with, it's because I never corrected him. He is like a woman, always wanting to gossip. Half of them I never touched."

"Hm, good." Having his mood placated, Kurama shifted closer to Hiei. "You don't want children, right?"

A laugh bubbled out of Hiei's throat as he wrapped an arm around Kurama who made it seem as if he was the softest pillow in existence.

"No, don't like them."

"Perfect."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Being around Hiei in the gym, Kurama knew he attracted many kinds of attention, from fellow men wanting tips to women who just liked what they saw and believed he was up for grabs. Kurama noticed he began attracting attention too but not the kinds he wanted. He couldn't blame anyone for mistaking his gender because his mundane and loose attire promoted it. And then, there was the fact that he couldn't hide his heart shaped face. Also there was his less than perfect masculinity that drew them to him. Unfortunately for them, he was not interested, having exactly what he wanted, and speaking of his, there was someone in the works flirting with Hiei. Wanting a bit of amusement during his routine workout, Kurama patiently took in the sight before him.

Sitting up from his last bench press set to grab his water, Hiei noticed but ignore the woman hovering close by. It was no true task noticing her in just very fitted pants and a sports bra; her breasts full and seemingly too big for her clothes. Most likely it was her best and favourite asset as she found every reason to bend forward and as close as possible, hoping to attract attention by using them.

Returning to complete his set, he performed it before adding a little more. Being up and walking around to add more plates to the bar, she felt courageous enough to approach him.

"Hello." She greeted but Hiei ignored her. Pouting angrily, she tried again, a bit more forceful. "Hello."

Knowing the kind, as he sat on the bench, he glanced at her as he looked around for his pads Kurama gave him for Christmas, the ones he used when lifting extra heavy.

 _'Crap, I left it.'_ He thought, ignoring the girl as she spoke, taking his glance at her as an invitation to do so.

"I would love to work out my chest too, but I don't have anyone to help me." Her voice fine and light; girly in every way as she heaved her chest causing it to bounce heavily.

Seeing this, Kurama shook his head. "Time to do squats." Glancing at the available rack to perform squats, with an amused smirk, Kurama took his time to walk over as he wore slimmer fitting pants where the shape of his legs could be seen, though his sweat top covered his bottom, still leave much to the imagination, something he knew Hiei took great pleasure in doing.

Hiei, after suffering through his heavy set, his hands burning as his calluses proved to be as big as a nuisance as the girl, he sat up just in time to see Kurama walked passed him, a smirk thrown at him.

The girl didn't seem to notice as she moved to a free bench, deciding upon one arm back rows, her voluptuous chest facing Hiei if ever he wanted to look while she made unnecessary noises when using her light weights.

Watching as Kurama walked back, he glanced at the girl who was coming to him again.

"Did I do that right?" Perkily while bouncing off her feet, eagerly she grinned.

"Ask a trainer." Grunting out he rubbed his hands before going back to squeeze out as much repetitions as he could.

"Oh my gosh, your voice is so deep and dreamy." Almost squealing she said and Hiei tried not to get annoyed enough for it to hamper his performance.

Sitting up again, he grabbed his water and waited for her to say something again because if she squeaked out anything again in that ghastly voice, he would throw the heavy bar at her. Kurama's presence saved her as he approached them.

"Excuse me." He said and at first, she ignored his words with a frown and haughty look. "I just want to borrow my boyfriend for a moment. Then I'll give him back to you." Kurama continued with a friendly smile and her face dropped in horror. It was only Kurama's diligent discipline that thwarted his true expression of utter amusement.

"You forgot these." Handing him the pads, he beamed at Hiei who gently touched the back of his thigh, glad his enthusiast saw as he stood beside Hiei's seated form.

"Thanks."

Turning back to the girl, Kurama smiled. "You can carry on." He said before returning to the rack as he performed his squats, knowing Hiei was watching him.

After he stared at Kurama's set, studying his form and other things, he returned his attention to the girl, whose face lacked the lustre it once held. Fixing the pads, he, with greater ease completed his chest workout as the girl began to move away.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." She almost whispered before embarrassingly covering her chest with her hands before literally running away.

A chuckle attracted Hiei's attention, urging him to walk over to Kurama.

"You're evil." Thoroughly amused, it was the first thing Hiei said to him.

"But you like that." Shamelessly, Kurama grinned. "I couldn't just save you as she came over. It was very entertaining to watch; though disappointing as to how they desperately crave attention."

"You're just a rare being."

Eventually their workouts bifurcated to different sections of the gym, leaving Hiei to search for Kurama as he was done. Only spotting Yuusuke and Kuwabara, they finished their final tasks in hurry to leave with him.

Upon entering, an unexpected sight greeted them all, only begun with the brief reminder that they did walk into the left side of the gym's locker room, proving it was the men's.

"Crap." Came from Kuwabara, a curse from Yuusuke and a wordless expression from Hiei resulted as they walked in on Kurama applying body lotion on his legs, lifting it on the bench as he slowly rubbed it into his skin. After hearing familiar voices, looking up he saw the slight blush with a modest look away from Kuwabara, a shameless face from Yuusuke as he stared, following his hands every move and Hiei who, well if only he was going home later with him...

"Um, are you alright? You're blocking the doorway." Smirking lightly, Kurama's voice took them out of their trance. Covering back his body lotion, he pulled on a shirt over his white undershirt before searching for his jeans.

"I didn't think I would see so much of you." Still somewhat affected, Yuusuke whispered as he hurriedly took his things and ran to the shower.

Hiei waited for Kuwabara to follow suit before approaching Kurama. "No one was here when you showered, right?" Hiei trust very few people and having seen some of the guys stealing curious glances at Kurama while in the locker room, Hiei adapted the 'protector' role very seriously. Kurama learned that Hiei wanted to protect him, though he knew he could tend to himself. Then Kurama thought that it wasn't so much of protecting his physical being from others, it was along the line of shielding his mind from experiencing things he didn't need to have.

"Not while I showered. I put on my under clothes there but as you know, they still look. Apparently you're not the only one who likes my long legs." His teasing promoted a perfect scowl to form. "We can't avoid the attention we attract but we can ignore it."

"Hate it still." Hiei's grumpiness always touched Kurama, giving him an odd sense of fondness, perpetuating and deepening his feelings for him. "Will you spend the night by her?" Gesturing to the bag of clothes he peeked in, he glanced back at Kurama who began to groom his hair.

"Yea, she misses me and wants me spend the night in my old room, possibly for the last time. Her autumn wedding is approaching faster than she expected. I think mother is feeling a bit down, though she can't wait to be married, she still has a slight trepidation concerning the change it would bring."

"Good luck to her."

"I'll be sure to let her know you send your regards, though she also began pressuring me about seeing you again." Putting the bag on his back, he straightened himself before smiling at Hiei, the only way he did when they were alone. "I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully." Gently touching him, wishing that Hiei was coming along with him as their recent schedule change, it became a treat having some alone time.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter Seven

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Lot's have been happening and I'm just glad to get this chapter done and up. I didn't want to not finish it. It's not the perfect chapter, but I can't really work on it anymore, since lot's are happening. I hope someone finds it's entertaining and worth reading. I'm glad for all your support and please enjoy reading.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Eight- Last Chapter

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Shiori's wedding past, for Kurama, things became busier and busier. With the year coming to an end, it didn't help by giving him desired days off from his vocation as he packed for the second trip in two months. It was good the gang knew he wasn't avoiding them especially when he needed to turn down the last invitation to the fire house. At a painfully early time in the morning, he rose well before sunrise to be on time for his flight. With one text to Hiei, he left, hoping he was back already.

One week later, sleep deprived and somewhat in need of nourishment, he waited for Hiei. It was what he experienced whenever travelling for work as consortia tend to have international meetings, in countries with drastically different time zones. Being in such a position in the Science journal, he needed to work nonstop and also meet the active scientists. Such schedule always promoted deprivation of many things, always making him return to Japan as a living dead. That was the only reason Kuronue showed appreciation for remaining grounded in Japan's soil. As he landed and passed through the immigration checkpoint, he texted Hiei, remembering Hiei made him promise to do so. Having found out how late he would be arriving, Hiei wanted him to let him know. Now he was waiting for him because Hiei didn't trust for him to get a taxi, knowing how long he'd need to wait for one. Fifteen minutes later, Hiei walked through the automatic doors and spotting him without effort. Walking up to him, he greeted with a nod as he took the bag, seeing tiredness in Kurama.

"Hey." Kurama replied verbally to the greeting before modestly covering his mouth as he yawned. Without further words, they walked out of the terminal, Kurama following Hiei to a car, double parked with its hazard lights active. Entering the car, Kurama waited as he shifted in the back seat, wondering where the driver was as Hiei dumped the travel bags in the trunk. Entering, Hiei sat in the driver's seat, capturing Kurama's attention in between sleepy blinks.

"I didn't know you drive. Well, I never thought of it, never had a reason to." Sleepily, he muttered as he stretched his legs on the other side of the seat, seeing that he was accompanying the entire back.

"Rented it." Muttering softly, crinkling of a plastic bag was heard before Kurama was handed a bag. "Made a special order from Yukimura's."

Fondly, Kurama took the bag as he opened it, revealing his favourite soup from Keiko parent's restaurant. Knowing the restaurant closes at a particular time, Kurama assumed Hiei pulled his strings to have the food prepared at his command.

"Thanks, I'm famished." He knew Hiei listened to him, but it only resonate when his actions fall in line with it.

By the time they arrived, Kurama was finished and sleeping in the back seat. Noting the perfectly tired form in the back seat, Hiei tended to everything before waking him.

"We're here."

All the while they walked in, Hiei refused to let go of Kurama as it seemed he was sleeping as he walked, only letting go when they entered Kurama's flat, watching him cautiously as he, by rote, entered the bedroom and flopped on the bed.

...

Arising refreshed and rejuvenated, Kurama looked at himself, noticing his change of clothes he didn't remember donning. It was late in the day but he didn't care but looking at the time, he then only realised how late it was.

"11p.m. Great." Stretching languidly, he pushed his feet into his slippers before going on a search for food.

Spotting Hiei sprawled on the couch, Kurama sat next to him, poking him awake.

"What." Came the reply from the poking.

"Why didn't you sleep on the bed?" Smiling, Kurama greeted Hiei as he stared at him, glad to be back home.

"You missed the bed too much for me to get between you two." Responding, he sat up and cringed at the discomfort his back acquired from the unnatural position.

"Sorry, but if you were there, you'd sleep better and don't worry, you'd have replaced the bed." Chuckling lightly Kurama said, knowing that without as much sleep as he needed, he sprawled on the bed, taking up all the space, indirectly kicking Hiei out.

"Did you eat during the day?" Heading for towards the kitchen, Kurama noticed how spotless it was, knowing if Hiei decided to feed himself, it wouldn't be as that, not that he was messy but more that Kurama cleans up better than Hiei did.

"Yea, Yukina cooked. She sent some for you. It's in the fridge." Rising, he straightened up himself as he re-spiked his hair.

"I'm going."

"Alright." His reply came between bites as he found gyoza, not waiting to re-heat it as he took out the rest of the food. "I'll see you probably next week, sometime in the gym, unless you come over because now the real work begins." Kurama reminded him of the ritual after every business trip as he pointed to the bag of papers and some posters before sitting on the stool as he rested the food on the counter, not wanting to use the formal dinner table.

Stepping closer to Kurama, Hiei kissed his temple as he ate. "Don't work too hard. This week the fool and the idiot want to see you to ice skate again."

Turning to Hiei with a fond expression, remembering exactly what the day was like a year ago, he let his thoughts be known.

"I am thankful for that day." Spinning on the stool, he faced Hiei as he smiled before grabbing his hands, pulling him closer to him, forcing Hiei to step forward.

"Why?" Purposely being difficult, with a hidden smirk, Hiei questioned knowing that he adored Kurama's pout as much as Kurama loved seeing him possessive. He was not disappointed as Kurama did just that, before turning away stubbornly not wanted to verbalise anything.

"I learnt to skate." Kurama opted to revealing.

"I'll see you later." Leaning forward for their first kiss in a long time, they savoured it before parting.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Technically it was their anniversary but somehow they were hesitant to confess it. Kurama not believing it was a year already since that day highlighted their hidden feelings and that passionate night that fed on the uncontainable emotions that exploded due to their repression of said feelings, and Hiei fully comprehending how much it proved his change and what he knew he wanted, not surprised anymore of himself because Kurama was the best thing that ever happened to him. That in itself was a miracle. Kurama was everything he never thought existed and could have. He knew what he was in, but he wanted Kurama to break before he did. He wanted Kurama to say it first, before he does. It was the alpha male in him, and it was because he was that, and Kurama knew and accepted it, fuelled his feelings for Kurama even more, making it harder for him not to feel more. However, whenever he saw Kurama, he could see it radiating from him, knowing that though Kurama never said it, he showed it.

Meeting in the skating ring as a year ago, he spotted Kurama on the bench as everyone else skated in glee as they had wives at hand, a drastic difference from the year before, but with thoughts, Hiei recalled, all of them held different titles with the ones they held.

Sitting quietly besides Kurama on the bench as he was completely distracted with the show Yukina and Kuwabara were presenting, Hiei nudged him.

"You."

Turning with a smile, Kurama greeted him. "Hey." His eyes diverted from Hiei as a box was revealed to him. The smile and glowing disposition Kurama's expression took was worth almost exposing their relationship to everyone as Kurama took the big box from Hiei.

Opening it, white skates were revealed to him, ones with a red rose embroidered at the heel.

"It's so pristine." Almost as a whisper, he said before touching it and pulling it out.

"Give me those." Hiei gestured to the older rentals from the skating rings. "Your feet need to be in its own, not one that has been shared by questionable others." It was said harshly and in an appalled manner, but only Kurama could have heard the sentiments between each word.

Once the new skates were donned, Kurama, with hesitant steps not aided by Hiei, stepped on the ring. It was only then he saw that Hiei's skates were not as the ones worn by Yuusuke and Kuwabara. It was black, yes but that's all it had in common as he studied the dark blue dragon on the side of the heel and...

"A black rose." But somehow it looked coloured by a black marker.

He muttered to himself as he saw the dragon's tail surrounding the rose, as if protecting it. He knew if anyone with attentiveness and cleverness paid attention, they would notice the connection between his skates and Hiei's. Then again, they would see they true relationships but considering their audience, he was not surprise Yukina was the only one who knew. It actually was not due to Hiei's confession because after months from letting her know, Hiei told him she suspected and it was no surprise to him after observing how Yukina studied him as if he was important. Then he didn't understand but now he did. He was important because she knew he meant more to her brother than anyone else did. Hiei didn't give her as much credit as he should. Now he knew better. As the afternoon progressed, Kurama's confidence on the ice skyrocketed as he ventured alone, gliding on the ice with more speed than ever before.

Later on, as premature night descended forcing everyone to escape the dropping temperature for a warmer, cosier environment, they yielded to the feeling as they coped up into their usual Izakaya. As expected, Yuusuke urged for karaoke. Humouring him, enjoying the antics of him and Kuwabara's brotherly love, Kurama silently urged Hiei to come along as they sat for dinner. He knew Hiei cared less for karaoke and especially on the day, considering its significance, but he humoured Kurama. When no one was looking, Kurama leaned against Hiei.

"I'll make it up to you." He whispered knowing that it has been months since they truly had time alone. If they met, it was not for long, or it was in the gym or either one was busy, usually Kurama.

A hand on his thigh affirmed the notion and also expressed his desire to be with just Kurama, so when the time came when Yuusuke and Kuwabara were half drunk, they quickly left, leaving the wives to babysit them.

"Yuusuke, you're being difficult." They heard as Keiko struggled to get Yuusuke into the taxi car. Spotting Yukina on the other side, Hiei sighed as it seemed even in his stupor, Kuwabara had more sense than Yuusuke.

"He has more sense than when he's sober." Somewhat of praise, it came out as.

Laughing lightly, Kurama stepped into their taxi. Silently they endured the ride until they arrived in Kurama's flat. Their passion, the desire to savour the other fully, to wordlessly speak of everything that began, everything that enriched their lives from that day, one year ago. Their chemistry as always took them by surprise as they indulged in each other during the night. All they expected these days were not to have expectations or preconceived thoughts or even holding onto what they knew happened in the past. It was always a delightful surprise when they become intimate; truly appreciating what they shared and knowing it truly was a gift.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ah! I can't believe Christmas and New Years are so close." Came the whiny voice of Yuusuke as he collected the dumbbells for his superset, walking back to the bench he marked as his with his bottle.

"Well, I have Yukina's presents already." The adoration and unnatural reverence for Yukina was heard in the sigh as Kuwabara grinned.

Kurama noticed how Hiei's movement was more controlled as he seemed to restrain himself from doing or saying something to his brother in law, hating passionately that Kurama loved to remind him of that relation. To him, Kuwabara wasn't bad. He liked him as much as he could and he was content with Yukina's happiness. The big man did treat her well and prove his undying love for her countless of time, he just didn't like it. He never searched his soul to figure out why he didn't like it and still approved but he just felt satisfied in knowing that he still didn't like Kuwabara, relation or not, sister's happiness or not. Kuwabara was still the clumsy, annoying and desperate friend of Yuusuke's to him.

Though he knew why, Hiei knew it was because they held similar standards in terms of the one who was meant for them and how they needed to be treated. He found himself confiding in Yukina more times than he cared to admit. He never thought he'd need his sister as much before but with Kurama, gosh, he needed to talk to her. He needed to speak of the changes he authorised, the things he couldn't help, the way he was with Kurama that would have been blasphemy once before but now it was sense. It was only sense, this former nonsense because Kurama was in the mix. He never thought himself to be garrulous with her but Kurama, not that he changed or was changing, by no means was he a shadow of his former self. No, certainly not. He was still Hiei, the best fire fighter, the brave, the fearless and in return abhorrent, the most discipline and ruthless in everything he did. His part of the business was skyrocketing and it was only recently Mukuro understood why, knowing the different kind of reasoning didn't come from just Hiei. It was all due to that change he held on to over a year ago. It was because he never killed the undesirable feeling of being attracted to the once known model even after the air was cleared. It all started and he hoped never to end, with Kurama. He couldn't believe that he missed Kurama every time they parted and wondered if it was one sided. He hated the feeling, but couldn't truly fuel animosity into the thought a much he'd like, only having the plain words that he hated it.

After Kurama left Kuwabara's side, sharing his workout space with him due to their similar work out, Kurama sorted out Hiei who ostracised himself in a remote part of the gym.

"You must have lots on your mind." Softly Kurama uttered as he approached Hiei, knowing he knew of his advancing steps towards him.

Finishing up his set, Hiei glanced at Kurama and shrugged, affirming his thoughts.

"Well then, I'll be home later. I'm going to visit mother for a while."

"Tell her I say hi." Hiei replied and Kurama smiled before touching him gently.

"Don't think too much." Leaning forward a little, Kurama continued. "I'll prepare your favourite if you greet me with a smile later." It was suggested to promote a mitigated disposition and he was not disappointed.

"Looking forward to it."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a few days after Kurama understood the reason behind Hiei's unusual quiet disposition. He was brewing a plan...

"Do you need to see your mother during Christmas?" Hiei asked as they sat on the couch in his flat, Kurama almost half asleep on him as they forced to watch a Christmas special.

"Not really. I actually didn't plan anything with her. I was waiting for you." Gazing up at him from the position on his lap, Kurama smiled, it widening as he felt Hiei run his hands through his hair.

"Leave it open."

"Hmmm, I'm curious." Beaming Kurama noted as Hiei smirked.

"That's good." Leaning down, he tenderly kissed Kurama, urging him to sit up. Parting, Kurama grinned.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to work for clues?" As Kurama uttered those words, Hiei didn't care for talking after that as he tackled Kurama down on the couch causing Kurama to release a yelp of surprise followed by a chuckle. They little play led to the bedroom where they indulged in their lust, the very few times they allowed it to lead.

The following day, slowly Kurama woke up to slight noise.

"What's going on?" He asked, sleepy eyes blinking as he wondered why Hiei was packing to leave his own place. "What are you doing?"

"Packing." Calmly Hiei said as he went into the drawer Kurama stored some of his clothes in and shoved it into the bag.

"Why?" Sitting up, slightly concerned, Kurama studied Hiei, noticing that it wasn't just his clothes being shoved into the bag, though his needed to be folded and Hiei wasn't folding anything.

"Vacation for Christmas." Hiei started with one glance at him, then at the clock. "Don't worry, I told your mother. Just take a shower; we need to make it in time for the train."

Hiei was clever in his planning. He was sure to tire Kurama the night before to ensure that he would awake late enough to rush him, not promoting much questioning. He was surprised Kurama didn't found his mother's lack of calling for the holidays worrisome, knowing once she could, she would call and would want to entertain them.

Kurama allowed Hiei to lead him from train to train and only began questioning when they boarded the last train, according to Hiei.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Kurama asked, the train route was known to him but he knew it could be anywhere in between for them.

"Hokkaido."

One word, a name of a place, it was mundane and seemingly normal for anyone but to Kurama, such a word meant more to him than he thought it would because it was finally happening. He always wondered when it would be fitting to visit. It was Hiei's home place but they did not live there so it would be odd if he suggested for them to visit, especially when he recalled in the past that Hiei shared his desire for him to visit, for them to share an experience there. Now it was time, they were going and Kurama wasn't sure if he should be happy or nervous, nervous about what to expect or what was expected of him.

When they finally arrived, Hiei acted normal. He was no different, making Kurama feel silly for setting himself up for nothing. He knew parts in Hokkaido were remote, but he never registered within himself how remote it was until he was there, such thoughts replacing his unimportant nervousness.

"This place is as a dream." A sigh of appreciation escaped Kurama as he took in what he became to know as the place Hiei and Yukina spent their childhood.

Entering the house, he chafed himself through his clothes as he walked into the bedroom, gazing through the window at the frozen pond in the distance.

"How is it?" The voice of Hiei echoed into the room as he entered. The fire place was recently lit, not allowing the heat to spread as yet but Kurama didn't care for that as he grasped the significance of being in such a place as he recalled their moment, the moment when he still doubted if they were becoming.

Flashback

" _I want to take you there one day." Hiei said while on their way to the karaoke building._

" _Why?"_

" _Why do you think?"_

:::::::::::

Back then he hesitated to think much on the topic, not trusting himself to extrapolate the meaning honestly, without partiality, not knowing how right he was.

"I'm finally here." Kurama sighed out with Hiei besides him as they gazed out, the snow a perfect reflecting material for the waxing moon that finally poked out from behind the clouds.

"Finally."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After such a journey, especially wandering to a family restaurant for early dinner and back, Kurama was ready to hit the bed and he did. It wasn't that he wanted to just sleep and ignore Hiei. It was all the running up and down, the work and more work, the demands that did not balance the rest that made him more worn out than he originally thought. Then having left on the Emperor's birthday, when he supposed to have been relaxing, he really needed to rest, to have energy for what Hiei had planned. When he woke up, he was glad it proved to just be a little nap. Rising and entering the kitchen, he was mildly surprise that Hiei was moving about there.

"What time is it?" Sleepily his voice sounded as he entered the cosily lit place.

"After nine." From his position stocking up things, he noted as Kurama recognised what was being done.

"You did grocery shopping." Fondly and impressed, Kurama sat at the dinner table as Hiei handed him tea before resuming his work.

"We need to eat, you needed sleep and I'm the only one who knows around here." Nonchalantly, he noted the truth but Kurama saw more than the obvious truth.

"True. So what's for supper." Grinning shamelessly, he asked and Hiei smirked.

"Hungry again? You just ate four hours ago." He was used to him eating more than Kurama.

"That was four hours ago." Sipping on his tea he grinned. "Do I have to persuade you?"

"Most likely." As serious as he could, Hiei uttered with a straight face as he put away the last item. "I have no reason to do it without motivation." Smirking, he finally revealed his disposition that mirrored Kurama's.

"That's hard because I need fuel in order to persuade you."

...

After their long and amusing debate, they both curled up near the fireplace with a bottle of shochu, one Hiei insisted on having Kurama try as it was a local prize. Not being much of a drinker originally, but eased into beer and sake by influences, Kurama hesitantly accepted Hiei's offer and was glad to have yielded with no true defiance. The opaque white bottle with golden kanji of elegant design was indeed a drink to commemorate the finer moments in life. The crackling of the fire with the scent of the burning logs, the draft of frigid air they purposely allowed in for ventilation and the feeling of being snuggled so close urged them to make it customary. Certainly this would not be the last time visiting Hokkaido. This experience provoked vivid thoughts for future escapades into their majestic winter playground. Hiei knew the upcoming year he needed to visit places more, Genkai and here, cherishing the fact he had those places to abscond to with the best person in his life, who also was no doubt his best friend. Surely he would force Kurama to take breaks from work, which he desperately needed to, in order to fulfil the new desirable and fun obligations, and he knew with such forcing, no true resistance will be met. As they both became lost in thoughts, eyes glued to the mesmerizing flames while experiencing the warmth, comfort, safety and aura of each other, sleep seduced them and only when it was the next morning did they find out they lost their battle with sleep as a shiver raked through their bodied alerting them that the fire was gone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A hot and purposely steamy shower later, Kurama ventured into the still unfamiliar kitchen to craft a prize worthy breakfast, wanting to start Christmas day with an appropriate first meal.

"If Yukina has blessed hands according to the fool, then I don't know what you possess." The voice was heard before Hiei was seen as Kurama turned to face him, greeting him with a warm smile as he placed the teapot in the centre of the table.

"Hmm, probably just hands." Grinning and ready to find out if his preparation tasted as good as it looked, he sat and gestured for Hiei to join him.

After the big breakfast, with initial coaxing from Hiei, they ventured out into the back yard and onto the frozen pond. Bundled in his long white coat, Kurama stood as pure as an angel, the white milieu blending well with his attire, having his hair providing a stark contrast of colour, showing much more vividly than its true velvety red hue.

"Are you sure the ice is solid enough?" Disinclination of the ice's physical state was the only thing that showed Kurama was not eager to skate, as the moment Hiei revealed he packed the skates while inside, Kurama excitedly agreed after putting up resistance of wanting to stay indoors, finally being able to have Hiei alone and away from everything and everyone.

"Yea." Sitting on the bench nearby, Hiei laced up his shoes as Kurama tentatively stepped on the ice, his confidence incrementing with every advancing step made on the solid white ice.

Since the ice wasn't polished and perfectly even as the ones he acquired some skills on, his movements were slowed, cautious and more controlled. It proved to be harder to relax and glide than it was weeks ago in the skating ring. Almost toppling over, strong hands encircled his waist, forcing to keep him upright.

"Thanks."

"It's not that different."

Eventually with some guidance, Kurama was able to gain confidence as he glided angelically on the ice, being aware that it was still harder and truly understood why Yukina and Hiei were true pros. Being able to skate deftly in a natural environment, a prepared ring was no task and growing up into such skill, polished it further. Being deep in thought at his advancing skills, still pale in comparison to the wonder twins, it was only his reflex that saved him from the obstruction near his feet.

' _Where did this come from_?' He asked himself as he carefully canted down to pick up the chic looking silver box. ' _Certainly it didn't fall from the sky and it wasn't here earlier as I would have noticed. Maybe it's Hiei's but what would he be doing with this_?' Turning around, he spotted Hiei; his foot on the bench as he tied the shoe lace that became loose again. Thinking it couldn't be anyone's, he bent down to put it back but paused as he stood upright again, curiosity overtaking his senses.

Carefully, he opened the box which revealed an ice blue velvet box. Déjà vu struck him as he touched his chest, knowing the necklace hung on his neck ever since Hiei locked it on him, came in the exact box. Highly inquisitive now, he took it out and opened it. Surprise took over his curiosity as he stared at the ring, a perfectly simple silver ring with intricate laser designs around the band, adding a chic element to the simple band.

"Wow." He sighed out as he marvelled at it.

"What do you think?" Hiei's voice that was heard behind him startled him only due to the fact that he wasn't expecting him.

"It's pristine." He replied, not expecting his voice to come out as a whisper but it did. His voice became worse as time progressed, when he realised the meaning of that moment.

"Then..." Moving to stand before him, Hiei watched him, waiting and knew Kurama grasped it when his eyes widened, his answer immediate.

"Yes." He mouthed, stunned and instinctively before coming back to himself. Smiling he composed himself before Looking at the ring again and only glance back at Hiei when he saw his outstretched hand, asking for it.

Puzzled for a moment, he grinned thereafter as he took off his glove from his left hand. "Sorry, this never happened to me before." Justifying his actions he noted softly, his voice slightly shaking; eyes studying how Hiei carefully placed it on his finger, it sliding on perfectly.

"Neither did I." Hiei reminded. "Never have I ever wanted to commit."

Quietly, Kurama studied the ring on his hand, seeing how well it fit as if it was meant for him. Looking up at Hiei, he glanced down again as his smile widened until it faltered.

"Is this real?" Dubious as he closed his eyes, he whispered before opening it again.

Stepping forward, gently reaching up, Hiei caressed Kurama's cheek before leaning in for a soft kiss, one to show him it was reality. Parting only inches away, Kurama smiled at him.

"Then that means everyone will know, not that we hid it perfectly to begin with." Reminding him, Kurama studied Hiei's expression but no negativity was expressed.

"Don't care." He added honestly before kissing Kurama again. "You're mine so there is nothing else to care about."

"But just us." Bring up his hands Kurama wrapped it around Hiei's neck as Hiei nodded in affirmation to his statement.

Encircling his hands around Kurama's waist, Hiei smirked. "Only us." Before they leaned in again, Kurama stopped.

"Mother?"

"She knows." Somewhat evilly, Hiei smirked knowing that he sneaked around Kurama's back to inform his mother about it before actually working up the plan to do it. He was glad he waited as it added more value and flavour to the moment as oppose to a year ago when he bought the ring.

"How?" The surprise was there and it was hard for Kurama to show anything else but that was because his mother didn't hint at it, knowing when secrets were this good, she tend to slip.

"That's classified." Grinning, he kissed Kurama's pouting lips and only stopped when cold precipitation became known, as it hovered, white crystalline flakes dancing between them before descending on the closest object.

Glancing around, Kurama smiled as it began snowing, knowing that it did snow a lot in Hokkaido, making it one of the best places to ski. It also added enchantment to their little time on the ice.

"I don't think it can get any better." Kurama's words were purposely spoken softly as he pulled Hiei closer once again.

...

After a few more rounds of skating and flirting, they returned indoors for the day. Hiei suggested for them to go out as to prevent them from working, but Kurama urged him to stay, explaining that cooking together could be fun and not always work. After the meal was cook, clearly showing that they most likely would not need to prepare anymore food for the next day as they tested their skills yet again, with Kurama conjuring up some new dishes Hiei shamelessly expressed his approval for.

"I can tell you'll keep me entertained." Hiei grinned as he finished his plate, Kurama truly enjoying that he had Hiei as a guinea pig for the dishes he always wanted to try.

...

Distracted by the ring, Kurama studied it as he sipped on his drink. Hiei hid his grin as he studied Kurama when they transferred to the couch in the living room where the fire burned bright. Idly Kurama slipped it out and then noticed something engraved on the inside of it. With great effort, he was able to read it but it seemed odd. A habit he acquired while hoping to figure out something, Kurama's hand moved to his necklace as he moved the pendant back and forth while frowning at the ring, all the while Hiei remained quiet. He learned that Kurama loved puzzles so this was a good one for him.

Bringing the leaf pendent to his mouth, he poked his lips while he thought, Hiei still pretending not to notice, giving the illusion he was ignoring him while the soft music played. Eventually, Kurama glanced at his leaf and turned it to read the poem he was almost fluent in. Quickly, he glanced at the ring again and then back at the pendent.

"The ring ends the poem." It was almost inaudible, his statement a stunned eyes glance at Hiei.

"You were right when you felt it was incomplete." Nonchalantly, Hiei said before frowning when his mobile buzzed. Eagerly he ignored it.

"You are gifted. How did you do it?"

"It was easy doing it all at once, once I finished the poem." Hiei waited...

"At once?" Sceptical, Kurama watched him, ready to peruse every slipped motion that might be shown.

"Yea, at once." He pronounced boldly and grinned when Kurama was enlightened.

"But that was a year ago."

"Well a year ago I wanted you as mine, just as now. Nothing changed."

"You held on to it for this long? How were you sure it would last?"

"Wishful thinking and then you wear your emotions on your sleeves especially when it's just the two of us." As if insulted, Kurama eyed him cautiously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I know how you feel even though you don't say it, thinking I should be the first." He grinned when Kurama's subsequent expression exposed the fact that he was perfectly right. A pout resulted but that did nothing to Hiei as he kissed the pouting lips.

"You can say what you want to say now since I said it first." Hiei grinned.

"How did you say it?"

"By that." Pointing at the ring, he said.

"And I did by saying yes."

"It could be to keep the ring. You like it a lot."

"Then I can buy one for myself if it was all about the ring." Glancing back at the perfection on his slim figures he was reminded of his financial stability to pamper himself as much as Hiei pampered him. So he wasn't involved with Hiei for material things.

"True but it doesn't have to be available. It was a year ago."

Hearing the words again, knowing they both were on the same page all these times, Kurama smiled. "I can't believe I love you more now than then." The confession, finally the unexpected confession left Kurama's mouth softly that even he was not aware of what he said until Hiei smirked at him.

"Same here."

Hoping his anger would show more for being tricked into verbally saying it, it didn't show as Hiei whispered it to him before tackling him to the floor, ending up in a heap of laughter.

With the kissing session becoming passionate as Hiei began to shift suggestively against Kurama, and Kurama's leg shifting to the side, Hiei quickly parted, holding himself over Kurama.

Jumping to his feet, he pulled Kurama up as they entered the bedroom.

The soft, light sound of the snow piling up to new record level, the little amount of wildlife still poking its head out to observe natures glory and the moon forcing to have a say in it all was trivial matters to the two who inhabited the house by the frozen pond. The pale blue hue from the cold exterior spread indoors through the window and into the room where the couple lay, taking their fill of love with each other. The passion was always present, but the new meaning, the added seriousness of their relationship propelled their intimacy more than they ever thought it could. Of course it was nothing new, knowing that whenever they could, though not as much as they would have liked, they would sate each other by nurturing their intimacy. So their copulation was nothing new, except the magnified emotions behind ever touch, the heightened senses enhanced further by their new and more seriously permanent state of mind and the feel of every thrust from Hiei that produced a passionate reaction from Kurama as each of them sort to give the other immeasurable pleasure first. It was also that selfless thinking that gave them more than they expected.

Staring down at the love of his life, the person he vowed and committed to spend the rest of his life with, just that thought alone proved to overwhelm him without the physical pleasure he was receiving by his movements within Kurama and Kurama's own reciprocal actions against him. It was hard to believe at times that he had the well coveted 'model', that the beautiful redhead found him more ideal than anyone else. Hiei knew that initial feeling of seeing Kurama for the first time would not go away and neither the thought of him being a model expelled from his thoughts, because even now, Kurama could still very well rival any model in the business. Feeling legs inching more towards his back with the grip increasing, thus pulling him deeper into Kurama, a deep growled bellowed from his throat when Kurama squeezed him.

Arching up and against Hiei at the most recent movements that hit him in the right place, a small scream failing to be contained, Kurama's hands that once gripped the dark bed sheets transposed to Hiei's arms, wanting something tougher and stronger as an anchor. Opening his eyes, he marvelled for the umpteenth time, living the reality of a bourgeoning crush that became so much more, that more bracing equivalence to the essence of life itself, that he truly had Hiei. He loved reminiscing about the once impossible that became; adoring and cherishing the warming feeling such thoughts produced, adding a deeper effect to their intimate encounter. This time however, he knew he was going to die. He couldn't contain the pleasure, both physical and emotional as he pulled Hiei closer, gripping him as a lifeline, his voice being hard to suppress as he whimpered and moaned.

Careening down, with a good stare into passion filled green eyes, Hiei deeply kissed Kurama with fervour as he increase his pace. Reaching around Kurama's waist, he pulled him closer and away from the bed, tilting his hips in a different angle as he continued his ministrations, not missing a beat, grabbing every moment.

"Ah." Forcing his mouth away from Hiei's, Kurama exclaimed as his breathing increased, his hair definitely in knots with the force of his body moving against the bed. Gripping tighter on Hiei, he felt his end approaching, knowing very well Hiei was close behind, his voice escaping with every harsh pants as their body heat and unison rhythm incremented.

Swooned and returning back to himself, Kurama with great effort chuckled as Hiei collapse half way on him and the rest of himself on the bed, knowing he was hoping to avoid falling on him again. Hiei truly wanted to move but every limb felt dense that it disabled any productive thought. Once his breathing calmed to a degree of promoting vocalisation, Kurama reached to Hiei who finally tossed himself to the side.

"Um." Contently, he sighed as he rested his head against Hiei and closed his eyes in rapt when Hiei pulled him closer.

Lying awake but drained, Hiei stared out the window to the incessant downfall of snow. The wind was apparently strong as the snowflakes were tossed thither and hither by the unseen force. The magic of the cold outdoors and the warm indoors as Kurama was snuggled against him under the quilt, Hiei was truly at piece. He knew it all came with Kurama and now it would remain. A smirk formed at the recollection of Kurama's reaction to the ring and how easily he accepted and handled everything, not sure how he would have done it. The ideas were there but it wasn't him, or it was too stupid or tasteless. Eventually he gave up trying and just did what he felt to do and that was the best thing to do. Kurama's expression was priceless and he finally had Kurama all to himself. Glancing at Kurama, he affectionately leaned his cheek against the red hair before closing his eyes, knowing once he did so, he would be asleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Opening the door, Kurama held it as Hiei passed in with their bags.

"It's cold in here." Quickly after locking the door, he rushed to the thermostat and poked the buttons for heat.

"I didn't stock up on food before we left." Hiei confessed softly as he placed the gift bags for Kurama's mother on the table and walked to the bedroom with the bag containing their clothes.

"It's a good thing we bought dinner and had it in the station then." Walking towards the kitchen, Kurama glanced around and then opened the fridge. Beers were the only thing that stared back at him.

' _I thought there were still groceries here_.' He thought but remembered he used them before they left. If he knew about the surprise trip, he would have modified his usage but then if he knew, it would not have been a surprise.

Closing the fridge with a thump, he walked into the room to help Hiei with the clothes. "All of them should wash before we fold them back in the drawer."

"Why?"

"Well, I like the scent of the detergent you have." Grinning, Kurama said before putting all the clothes into the hamper.

"Then you do it." Sitting on the bed, he sprawled out. "Gosh, I'm hungry again."

Sitting beside him with a doting smile Kurama touched his tight. "We can go to the mart for some groceries. There is nothing here but beer."

"I don't want to." Sighing, he glanced at Kurama but knew with the forthcoming look from Kurama, he wouldn't have a choice but to concede to Kurama.

That was what happened as he sighed when they entered the closest mart. Watching Kurama grab a produce basket, he tried to walk away but Kurama grabbed him just in time to hold it as he gathered what they needed.

...

"Not the best but at least we wouldn't starve." Closing the fridge, Kurama beamed at Hiei who grunted while imbibing on a beer.

"Now that is done, I'm going to take a shower before calling mother with updates." As he walked away, he knew with certainty Hiei was watching him. Standing at the door of the bedroom, with a hand on the wall, Kurama turned back with a raised brow.

"What?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're still a model in my head." Grinning brazenly, he gestured to the long legs before decanting the rest of the beer and tossing the can aside.

"Oh really?" Turning to face him, Kurama, with now folded arms across his chest, smiled at Hiei as he approached him.

"Yea."Boldly he said as he stopped before Kurama, moving a hand to touch Kurama's thigh. "Too bad for everyone else, you're mine." He proclaimed as he leaned forward.

"And you're happy about that?" Smirking as he moved his head away from Hiei's advancements, Kurama said before wrapping his arm around his neck.

"What's not to be happy about?" Corking a bro in question, he proposed.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Leaning forward, Kurama finally acquiesced to Hiei's gesture.

"The others will know soon." Parting for a moment, Kurama whispered as Hiei's hands roamed.

"Don't care."

"I do need to call mother and take a shower." Chuckling, he reminded.

"She knows already and we can shower together." Tersely he noted.

"True." With a grin, Kurama pulled Hiei into the room as they doffed their clothes for the shower.

All the others would eventually find out. Shiori would celebrate them more than they expected, Kuwabara, and Keiko would be delighted that they wouldn't need to see Hiei in a loveless relationship or alone, Yukina would be happy she wasn't compelled to keep the best thing that happened to her brother as a secret and Yuusuke would go through a hateful and jealous moment against Hiei, but that was their trivial future. All they cared now was each other, as they would, always and forever.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

THE END


End file.
